


A Warm Diana

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Andrew Appearance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blue Team - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow-ish burn, green team - Freeform, red team - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: [cross-upload from Tumblr and FF.net]She was called a genius. Ms. Perfect. The Prodigy. Queen of Luna Nova, but even she received names such as Ice queen, and cold-hearted which did not go past her knowledge. She never paid any mind to it.Maybe it was true, maybe she was cold and heartless. Nothing less of a Cavendish.But-“You’re warm, Diana. So, so Warm.”Not a Cold Cavendish.She was A Warm Diana.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 47
Kudos: 175





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Nice to meet the A03 Audience. Name's Khazumi and you may or may not have met me through ff.net or tumblr. I will be cross posting here some old LWA works and A Warm Diana's updates since I've committed to finishing the story as I already have the chapter outline on my tumblr. Do bear with me and my bad writing. And I guess, this wouldn't be a Khazumi A/N without anxiously asking y'all to  
> Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**_A Warm Diana_ **

She was a Cavendish.

She knew this fact since birth, and no power in the universe could change that fact. She may be disowned, she may be adopted, she could’ve been an orphan, but it would not, could not erase the blood that runs through her veins in a cold, chilling way.

It does not alter the features that rest on her face. It does not change the way her eyes would view, and seemingly glare with ice, every matter of this world. Her back would always be in that prim proper straight line that her body had adapted to since the time she had been born.

She was called a genius. Ms. Perfect. The Prodigy. Queen of Luna Nova, but even she received names such as Ice queen, and cold-hearted which did not go past her knowledge. She never paid any mind to it.

Maybe it was true, maybe she was cold and heartless. Nothing less of a Cavendish.

But-

“You’re warm, _Diana._ So, so _Warm._ ”

And she may have been compelled to believe in those words. In the one person who gifted her with the warmth that she now could project, return to the source.

She didn’t need to be a Cavendish. If the weight of her family name became far too heavy, then she would opt to only be-

“ _Diana._ ”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re so warm.” Those ruby-red pools burned themselves into her memory as they ever so carefully came closer. “You should just be Diana, _My Warm Diana_.”

“Mmm.”

“I love you.” The voice cracked, and _Diana_ could feel a damp warmth fall on her shirt of which she was certain could not be the cold rain pouring just outside the abandoned shack they had hid themselves in.

“Please stay with me and continue to give me your warmth, that which I cannot live without.” She confessed, pulling the smaller girl closer, running her hands through silken strands of hair.

“I p-promise, Diana.” Oh how she loved the way her name came from those lips as she planted a kiss on them. “Because I love you.”

_“I love you too Akko.”_

**_Not a Cold Cavendish._ **

**_She was A Warm Diana._ **


	2. Chapter 1: Hot Vs. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you had asked Kagari Atsuko of her first impressions of a certain Diana Cavendish, she would have answered many things.
> 
> It felt hard, thinking of just one word when the best she could do was minimize all her thoughts into two as the last result.  
> Hot. Cold. How was she to put two together. Two entirely different-  
> Like the speed of light, it came too fast.
> 
> Hot and Cold, if you mixed it together-
> 
> “Diana Cavendish is so, so very warm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 1! This will mostly be about how Akko sees Diana, her speculation about this Warm side of the Cold Cavendish. Set after episode 19/20. Please Enjoy~Though chapters 1-5 are already published, I have to do edits I didn't see the first times I posted this, so I'll have to take my time. I also have college and what not.  
> Without further ado, please, towards my... decent-ish? writing...  
> Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi

If you had asked Kagari Atsuko of her first impressions of a certain Diana Cavendish, she would have answered many things.

All her past encounters and interactions with the girl could only formulate negative feelings in her, stirred up jealousy and many other evil emotions that she’d rather not associate with the said girl, now that they understood each other a little better compared to before.

But still, for the sake of peace of mind to settle this matter, regrettably, and quite hurtfully did she do her best to remember how awful she had thought of the heiress before.

It sort of pained her to think of the girl this way, but it was true after all- that she only chose to view surface personalities rather than digging a little deeper, something she had done a bit too late.

Snotty, bratty, stuck up, but still, amazing. She’d say, with emotions that started with annoyance that faded into gentle, but often times denied awe.

If you’d ask her how she thought of the blonde _now_ , however, after all that’s happened, after what they went through, after Diana Cavendish had left the academy, How Atsuko had given chase, how it made her desperately need Diana to go back without knowing why she was so desperate; after _everything_ they went through, saving each other, giving up something important for each other, sharing secret pasts, acknowledging one another and knowing their goals and dreams… after all this, Kagari Atsuko knew not how to respond to the question, ‘What do you think of Diana Cavendish?’.

Diana, she would start, was many things. A prodigy, a genius among most, capable with a strong sense of justice and responsibility, hard headed, strong-willed, and something that annoyed Akko the most, too selfless.

There was nothing about the girl that she could label as selfish. And it frustrated her.

Diana didn’t care if others saw her as mean or stuck up if it meant she continue her studies successfully without emotional troubles distracting her without so much as a second glance, even if most saw this as an act of selfishness in itself. She’d muse at its absurdity. Clothing selflessness in a mask of selfishness. How could it work? Nevertheless, the young Cavendish made it work.

She didn’t care if the teachers put too many burdens and responsibilities and duties on her shoulders.

She didn’t mind being the perfect example.

She didn’t think twice to brush people off if need be.

She didn’t think that if she left… too many people would need her, would miss her, would love her more and more.

She didn’t _know_ that one of those people could be Kagari Atsuko.

She might not have cared.

She was far too aloof.

She was the **_Cold_** Cavendish everyone saw her as.

But to Akko…

She was also incredibly passionate and goal-oriented. Once she had set her mind on something, she would push through with it, not leaving one thing unfinished. Something Akko realized. Something she admired Diana for.

She had a determination that could rival even Akko’s. A fiery perseverance.

She stood out as a bright shining star that burned the eyes of those who could not take in her brilliance. Akko had the privilege of basking under her glow each and every day, and even more since they came back from the Cavendish house.

Her words lighted a fire in many people’s hearts. It lighted matches of hope in dark hours. She was like a beacon of light to the students who saw her and trusted her.

She burned **_hot_**. Hot as the sun, if not hotter.

Therefore, being confronted by such questions always bewildered Akko into silence. Such was the case as of the present.

“Describe Diana Cavendish in one word.” This was what Amanda had put up as a challenge during a school excursion as the whole class was playing some Truth or Dare as their team-building exercise during the night, all gathered around the center of the shared room.

The whole class had gasped at the daring command, especially since the person in question had now switched from being disinterested in this little game, to providing her undivided attention towards her classmate.

The brunette felt extremely nervous, to the point that she could break out in cold sweat, but it unnerved her how a part of her was too frighteningly calm, if her mismatched heart-rate and breathing weren’t enough proof.

“So? What’s your answer, Kagari Atsuko!” Amanda grinned in anticipation for the answer. She did not know exactly what answer she was looking for, but was excited to hear what kind of response would come from the unexpected girl.

Akko didn’t reply right away. She didn’t know what to answer, how to. Diana, she… was Cold in a sense that she did not let meaningless things- or things of lesser importance to her- bother her. But she was so Hot in a way that she was passionate about things. And Hot in an entirely different sense as well. Akko blushed at the thought.

“Oh? Not gonna answer? Are you gonna take the penalty then, Akko?” Amanda called Constanze over.

Unlike the usual game of truth or dare, they had upped the punishment for being unable to comply with the command. The small girl brought over a box that had ‘Rewards’ written on it. Of course there was absolutely no way that that was what it contained.

“Are you gonna take a pick from my friend here?” The redhead had shaken the box in front of her still in thought friend. “Make your Choice, Akko.”

She was. She was making her choice. But it felt hard, thinking of just one word when the best she could do was minimize all her thoughts into two as the last result. How was she to put two together. Two entirely different-

Hot. Cold.

Like the speed of light, it came too fast.

Hot and Cold, if you mixed it together-

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

****

Diana had had enough.

This game had arrested none of her interest, at all. Not until a familiar name was called, one that made her heartbeat run just a tiny bit faster. That, and her name being mentioned as well caught her by surprise, and now she had been listening in for the past few silent moments that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. She was curious to know of what Akko thought of her, especially after what they had gone through. But now, all she felt was disappointment at the lack of response.

She thought they had grown even just a tiny bit closer. Diana thought they felt it mutually, this growing bond. Sure, they never talked more than they could’ve after everything that happened, more than they used to, but anyone could see that their interactions were less… hostile, and more… friendly? Maybe it was a one-sided wish on her part.

Slowly she got up, unknowingly catching Akko’s attention, causing her to blurt out her thoughts as she was driven to let the blonde heiress hear her answer no matter what.

“Warm.”

“What?” Many students strained closer to Akko, to hear the answer that she had spoken softly in awe, just as she found her answer, as she stared at the figure standing, nearly in slow motion, blue eyes locking with her own ruby red ones.

The lady across from her also held this shared gaze, unwilling to break it. Needing to hear what she said one more time in means of confirmation that what she had heard was indeed true, after all, the shock of the answer had frozen her in place.

“Diana Cavendish is so, so very warm.”

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

That reply had left her far too embarrassed to stay in that room, all the more at everyone’s stunned reaction to said reply, and despite Diana’s attempts at chasing her, looking for an explanation to that statement, Akko was far faster if things did not involve magic.

She leaned against the tall banisters of the stairway that flowed deeply towards the shore. The sea glittered under the moonlight, far from the city lights that served to only conceal the majesty of glowing heavenly bodies.

She permitted her mind to wander. To things such as how her magic had seemingly improved, thanks to someone’s intensive help- someone who was not Professor Ursula. She let it lead her to thoughts of Shiny Chariot and feelings of admiration and wonder, feelings that were now linked to thoughts of one Diana Cavendish.

That girl was far too amazing in many aspects.

An overly above average intellect, overflowing with talent and natural magical ability. She was respectable and dependable because she showed she was able. She could do many things Akko couldn’t. And that did not only apply to magic and the like. It extended to musical capability such as singing, some violin and a dash of piano.

To top it all off, she was faring quite well in the looks department, with her glorious full lips, tall nose, fair complexion, cascading hair, and those shining pools for eyes that Akko would love to drown herself in.

And need she mention the wonder which was her bod-

Akko slapped her face on both sides, halting her minds travel.

Yes, she’d wanted to venture to the deep recesses of her mind, but this was far too deep, and the deeper, well… the darker. She felt the heat through her palms and was certain it wasn’t because of the pain she inflicted on herself.

She sighed.

Lately, almost all her thoughts would lead her back to Diana. It wasn’t such a bad thing per se, but she couldn’t find it in herself to allow things to continue this way. After all, just what was she in comparison to the prestigious young lady?

She felt unworthy to even simply _think_ of the girl in any way that would lead to being at her side. A friend-no, even being acquaintances felt more than enough for her, and it saddened her to think that that was possibly as close as she could get.

She sighed as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand, gazing into the sea. Maybe she should get just a little bit closer, just enough for the sounds to drown out everything else around her.

She did just that.

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

Diana had now resorted to simply walk calmly around the corridors in search of a particular brunette instead of tiring herself in this wild goose chase with frantic running. She was pretty sure Akko wouldn’t head back anytime soon, anyway. Not with how she had left. Therefore, she opted to take her time, and maybe casually slip in a midnight stroll to clear her rampaging thoughts.

She couldn’t help it if the only place her mind would fly off to were the words spoken just that night.

_“Diana Cavendish is so, so very warm.”_

She just wanted to ask where that answer came from since rumors she had heard in passing suggested otherwise. Thus, upon hearing such… ‘praise’ to her image, she couldn’t quite understand where Akko had based it from.

Sure, she might have known deep down that the cold look was but a mere façade, but for someone to notice, for Kagari Atsuko, specifically, to notice, it made her both confused and very elated.

Because, maybe that bond they formed was mutual after all.

Her mind and body both continued to roam, despite it now being quite aimlessly, leaving her subconscious to lead her wherever, both physically and mentally.

She pondered.

What if that question had been asked of her? How would she describe Akko in one simple word? Reckless? Exuberant? Motivated? No, that was far too shallow of a description.

She thought, and she thought well.

Akko was motivated, yes. She could get a little on the reckless side, but only because of her strong passion for the things she loved. She persevered. She was a lot of things Diana wasn’t, may it be positive or negative.

All this made Diana feel like Akko needed to stop moving and chill for a bit. Yes, cool down. It was always far too hot with her around.

Always some hot topic, heated debate or scorching mission, however excitable it may have been.

Diana was always prepared to fear for the worst.

There was something that she feared more than the worst.

Akko had a huge possibility, one big capability that could enable her to lose all her feelings, or toss people aside.

Just as she almost did to Ursula.

It may not have been a harsh way of throwing someone aside, but it was a subtle and slow manner of disregard, one that cut deeper. Slowly, but surely.

It hurt more because she never realized this. It was done, not on purpose, but unconsciously; but this also meant that she had no way of correcting this if she could not realize it.

Diana frowned at that.

Akko wasn’t all smiles, jokes, jealousy, zeal or boiling passion either. The girl was just as able as any to feel anger, disappointment, melancholy, loneliness… sorrow. She was equally prone to being _hurt_ even if she denied showing it.

Kagari Atsuko could also be _cold._

She was capable of having fears.

The only thing that spoke otherwise, that covered or made up for all of those fears was something Diana loved about her. And it was-

“She has a believing heart.”

This was something the prodigy was both envious and astonished of. The fact that despite everything, even if a person failed to trust in their own self, Akko could believe in them, without so much as a speck of doubt and it all showed in her expressive gaze.

Diana appreciated her so much for it, namely the instance when she had run from Luna Nova- one of her dreams- back to her own home in hopes of saving her family’s good name.

Akko assured her that she didn’t need to toss one aside and focus on only the other. Akko trusted her, _believed_ that she could do both. That if anyone could do it, it would be her. Because she was a Cavendish- no, because she was _Diana_.

The thought of it filled her with inexplicable warmth.

For one reason or other, the blonde had now found herself gazing out into a vast sea, the wind flowing past her face, and the temperature slowly, but obviously dropping. She gripped the shawl she had taken with her, holding it even closer around her shoulders as the wind blew.

She thought of going back inside, but something caught her eye.

That familiar silhouette.

She shook her head, mostly out of fondness. Of course the girl would be in a place no one else would dare go to. She had done the impossible before, what was a simple walk in the freezing night air going to do to a dragon slayer?

Certainly not more than any of that sort of magical-mayhem damage.

Diana smiled, it was small, but it was a smile nonetheless.

What could a freezing night do to a hero?

“She could get sick, that idiot.” Well, yes, that was one. She thought of joining the girl right away, but now her mind had other things planned.

She agreed that maybe this was the best course of action if she wanted to get something out of the other girl at least and with that decided, she had run back inside towards the shared room, and maybe, just maybe, for once, experience sneaking into the kitchen.

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

She noticed that it was probably getting colder the longer she stayed out here.

Scratch that.

Who was she kidding, she _knew._ It was freezing!

Akko regretted not thinking about it before dashing out. Maybe she could have grabbed a jacket or a blanket on the way out, but nooooo, she was too busy being embarrassed like the little girl she was.

She groaned, scolding herself for both her stupidity and the way she was pitying and being harsh on herself.

She mumbled things to herself incoherently as she was now seated on the sand, rocking back and forth on her backside, as her knees were hugged to her chest, her hands each crossed and tightly rubbing at her biceps for any semblance of heat or friction.

It did little to ward off the cold that kept on seeping into her clothes just to tickle her skin, her hairs now standing on end.

Ah. She thought. Now she was alone. Alone, miserable, embarrassed, and to put the cherry on the cake, cold. So, so cold.

Now if only someone would add insult to injury by telling her the exact same things she was thinking, maybe she’d feel fantastic!

“Just because you felt ashamed, doesn’t mean you can slowly freeze to death out here.” How sweet was the voice that rang in her ears like bells. “Stop being so stupid and think for once. Do you want to get sick? At the very least grab something to keep you warm if this was your plan.

Maybe there was some deity out there who could read her thoughts.

But really? Out of all people?

“H-Hi… Diana.” She greeted, not even turning her head to see the other’s face. It would give her even more to think about.

“Hello, Akko.” Along with the reply, came a sudden soothing warmth, a fairly thick, but light cloth was draped over her shoulders. “Mind if I join you?”

Akko braced herself, enough to be able to handle looking at Diana who had gestured to the spot beside Akko. She could only muster so much courage as her words were caught in her throat and the most she could afford was to pat the spot beside her invitingly.

“Thanks.” Diana’s voice seemed full of joy, just from the simple fact that Akko had given her permission to accompany her. The brunette was happy, but also puzzled. Why would Diana feel so happy to be with her.

She kept thinking. And she cursed herself for seeing everything so negatively. She had no idea why, even. Everything was supposed to be happy, and fun and-

“Don’t think too much about the recent events.” Diana suddenly spoke, taking her out of her self-induced stupor. “If you think something went wrong because of you, don’t believe it. You were a great help.”

Akko nodded silently.

“Is this about Ursula-sensei?” Diana was careful, slowly asking each word out.

Akko’s eyes widened. Sure, she could have been worried about her teacher, a much more recent and fresh incident. She should have, but somehow she felt that that was already settled. Ursula had forgiven her and still loved her student all the same. Akko now did her best to return all that love by being more attentive and helpful towards her favorite teacher. She felt a bit guilty, however, because worrying about the woman was almost second nature to Akko ever since the tree incident, and she wasn’t thinking about that at all. Rather something- someone else took up the entirety of her thoughts.

The heiress watched as different emotions passed, not showing through Akko’s face as they usual did, but simply through her eyes that were far more expressive. She didn’t seem apprehensive, and it didn’t seem as though Diana had hit the nail on the head. “If it isn’t,” She continued, but paused.

Now this was rare, for Diana to be a bit hesitant. Akko cocked her head to the side. A gesture that beckoned the blonde to pick up where she left off, a gesture she didn’t know the girl found very endearing to the point that maybe she wanted to reach out and pinch those chubby cheeks, but refrained from doing so.

“W-would you…”

‘ _Ah. She stuttered. Cute.’_

“Care to share your worries?” Diana finished, looking away, a bit flustered, not that she would show the other girl. “I-if that’s okay with you I mean, since you’ve already helped me quite a bit. Think of it as me returning the favor! Don’t delve too much, don’t need to give it too much thought, nevermind you-“

“Diana.” Akko chuckled, getting out her mere third word in this conversation. She successfully caught the attention of the other girl as her movements froze and she turned her focus to her companion.

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.” Akko looked at her in amusement, her eyes now twinkling with something Diana couldn’t quite put a label on. It was, fondness? Maybe, maybe not.

“S-sorry, I got a bit carried away. My apologies. I guess, oh but-! Still, confide in m-me? But don’t force yourself, it is total accep-“

“DI~A~NA~!” Akko sang, now her mouth opening to let out laughter. She moved closer to the blonde heiress seated beside her and stopped just a few centimeters shy of Diana, leaving her with enough personal space as she dared to do something she secretly enjoyed before.

Diana felt hot, despite the cold at Akko’s bold movement.

She bumped their noses together, her voice tinkling. “Relax, okay? I’m fine.” The brunette assured. “Perfectly okay now that… you’re… here… ahem.” She looked away awkwardly.

If Akko could do daring things, than so could she- Was the excuse Diana made for herself, as she closed the distance between them to allow their shoulders to touch, albeit covered in cloth.

“I-isn’t it just a tad too cold?” She lamely said, a light pink dusting her cheeks and providing her just the right amount of warmth.

“Y-yeah, I guess.” Akko could feel her own face heating up at their proximity and willed herself not to stare at the goddess seated beside her.

They sat there in the comfort of the night sea breeze, and the sound of waves gently washing by the shore.

“Oh, that’s right!” Diana exclaimed, breaking their quiet game of back-and-forth embarrassing gestures. Akko raised a brow curiously, now looking at the girl as she retrieved something from a small pouch at her side. “Here.” She handed Akko the cap of a thermos, filled with warm chocolate milk.

Maybe it was because she was now feeling far too chilly, but Akko had gulped down the beverage as soon as it reached her grasp, suddenly realizing that there was none left for Diana. “S-sorry, I just-“

“It’s alright.” Diana smiled, showing the rest of the container. “I have more.”

Akko felt relieved, as she watched Diana pour herself some, but it made Akko’s heart thump at the sight of the blonde filling the cup that she had just used.

“Did it suit your tastes?” Diana inquired, not taking her eyes off from her task.

“A-ah, yeah.” Akko swallowed the lump in her throat from watching Diana’s lips as they curved into that smile. “Th-they- I mean, it, was delicious. Where did you get the stuff?” She tried to change the subject that her mind had subjected itself to.

“I’m glad. It is a Cavendish family recipe. My mother used to make it for me before bedtime to help me calm down.” Her face suddenly took on a look of forlorn, something that did not go unnoticed by Akko, who felt a sickening weight at the bottom of her stomach. “Especially for my nightmares.”

This revelation made the other witch sad for Diana. She had lost the one family member that she could rely on the most, but now… just what was she to do? She had now decided that she would tough out all these problems, never asking for help.

“I am alright, Akko.” Diana’s voice soothed her aching heart to some extent. Even if she could sense some hints of lingering pain, she knew that what Diana spoke of was only the truth. She was fine now, and had accepted all of this as a part of her life, part of her precious memories.

But now Akko had a more bothersome concern. The cup she had used was now slowly approaching Diana’s lips. “Wa-wait, Diana, are you sur- No, umm… don’t you have another cup? I’m sorry for saying this when you’re just about to take a sip and all; I know you’re cold, and also need it, this may make me sound greedy-“

“Akko.”

“Yesh?!”

“Pfft- you’re rambling.”

All of a sudden, there was no pressure, tension, nervousness. Her words being returned to her were comforting in a way.

“I was, wasn’t I?” Akko scratched the back of her head sheepishly, as she began to laugh as well. “Are you really Diana?” She joked. A Diana that wasn’t talking too stiffly, who in a way, was slightly slouched as she leaned part of her weight on Akko, was kinda strange. A nice strange.

Diana sighed good-naturedly, now wanting to gulp down the drink. “Don’t worry Akko,” She stopped the cup, just a few inches before it touched her lips. “I don’t mind sharing. I’ve only got one cup after all.”

She didn’t know why. Why she lied, but maybe it wasn’t such a horrible idea in this situation. Diana felt a bit guilty as she stroked the extra bulge in her pouch that could only be felt as a steel cup. But that feeling soon faded, as it was replaced by a rather (in Akko’s totally unbiased opinion) cute sneeze.

“You okay? Maybe that thing you’re wearing is not enough.” Akko pointed to the shawl around Diana’s shoulders before she proceeded to remove the blanket from one shoulder.

“W-wait, Akko! I am perfectly fine. And besides, you also need the warmth. I couldn’t possibly take it all for myse-“

How many times had they cut each other off now? Not only in words but also through actions. The heiress’ words died in her throat, as she felt the cloth wrapped around her side, along with Akko’s arm that was now pulling her closer in a form of a sidehug.

“Umm…”

“Who said we couldn’t share?” The phrase sounded just a bit cheeky, and this was soon realized by the one who said it as she tried to find a reasonable explanation for it. “What I said was just, you know, we’ve already shared the cup, so this much should be, y’know?” Akko had been flailing about, trying to express her words better through her actions, but that only made the blanket fall from their backs. “Brrr! Cold!”

“Hahahaha, I know.” Diana was now laughing fully, wiping a tear from her eye.

“That’s beautiful.” Akko murmured mindlessly.

“Huh? What is?”

“Hmm? Oh, nothing, it’s just… your laugh. I don’t think I’ve seen you do that before.” Akko chuckled, before retrieving the corners of the blanket to place it- once more- over their shoulders, her arm resuming its position around Diana’s pulling her closer.

“Is this necessary?” Diana asked. Both the words and the gesture.

“Hmm? What is?” The brunette was actually clueless as wanting Diana to be nearer to her came as an instinct.

“Your arm.”

Akko realized, but she didn’t at all get flustered. If anything, she was looking a bit downcast. “Don’t like it?” Diana felt like she had kicked a puppy, and immediately banished those negative thoughts from Akko’s mind.

“I do not… exactly mind. Just- please inform me if you are to do such things.”

“Aww… okay.” Akko pouted and the heiress wondered what her mistake was this time.

“Now what?”

“You’re talking all stiff again. It was fun, I enjoyed you talking normally.”

“Why, am I talking like some alien?” Diana jested, lightly.

Akko actually giggled at that. Diana adored the sound. “No, just that… I want you to relax around me.” She breathe out deeply, shutting her eyes, as she felt a sudden tiredness run through her system.

“I _am._ ” And it only will be around you. Diana added as an afterthought, now leaning against Akko’s shoulder, eyes also resting.

“I was right.” Akko whispered, eyes now shut.

“About what?” Diana hummed.

“You’re warm.”

She’d most probably deny it in the morning, whether to save face, or save herself from embarrassment. She’d, out of habit, deny the time they spent together and all these tiny gestures. But she sure wasn’t going to, tonight. Tonight was just for them. So she’d acknowledge it all. Even these tiny questionable flutters that were growing in her chest. Just This once, she’d say yes.

“You are too.

**_-You’re warm.”_ **

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

“Oh dear, these two. I was worried about where they had gone off to, but… to think that they’d do something like this.” Ursula had her hands on her hips, shaking her head. “They’ll catch colds like this. How long have they been out here?” She pondered.

The sun was slowly peeking through the horizon, and the wind was slowly starting to pick up.

“Silly girls.” Ursula said, stroking a palm against her favorite student’s cheek, feeling the touch of cold. “Who stays out here all night?”

She began to shake the more reasonable one of the two to ask some questions. She’d be sure to give them a good scolding later, but first things first, they needed to get inside to be warmer.

“Diana? Please wake up. It’s morning.” She coaxed.

Lids fluttered open, gently revealing the shining blue of the female genius. “Professor?”

“Can you help me with Akko? We need to get you inside soon.” She spoke softly as she brushed a few strands of hair away from the girl's face.

The blonde nodded in response, wordlessly shifting her position so that she could rouse the other girl, however, with a sudden wind, the girl shivered and let out an unexpected sneeze, this time waking the Japanese student successfully.

“Wh-wha?! Diana! Sensei!”

“We can talk later, Akko. For now, let’s get you both inside.” Ursula helped the girls to their feet, walking up the beach and to the stairs leading to the corridors.

Ursula had gotten them back in the rooms while everyone was still sleeping, and had proceeded to check on the girls’ temperatures. Mild colds.

They got a long talk from Ursula and a day off from activities while the rest of the witches enjoyed the sun and the waves. Their room was quiet save for the sound of each other’s breathing.

Still, as Akko snored, and Diana gave out soft puffs of air, their hands remained linked, their dreams connected by the same thoughts.

The hot temperature, the cold night.

Hot versus cold.

They didn’t care.

It was just so very warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and feedback are much appreciated, thank you for sticking with me!  
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	3. Chapter 2: Check the Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need to know… what are we?”
> 
> “I have these… thoughts and… feelings, so I can’t concentrate any more. What is this Akko? What have we been doing lately? Why do I want to spend my time with you?” Diana breathed out, meeting, confronting her thoughts.
> 
> “I don’t know.” Diana’s heart sunk. She didn’t know what answer she was expecting, but immediately realized this wasn’t it. “I don’t know but… what I do know is that I feel the same way.”
> 
> “Akko?”
> 
> “Hm?”
> 
> “What should we name this warmth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Diana and Akko try to figure out where they stand in a relationship…. Or what kind of relationship maybe… And I had always wished to see Akko with hair down.. then the Diana arc with Akko in a dress happened… and her hair! My wish came true… for a couple seconds at least. Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi)

Call it brainwashing, but Akko could figure out no other method on how to deal with all her disappointment building these past few days.

She told herself that it was not in a particular Heiress’ best interest to steer clear of her every time they walked the same hallway, she just remembered something and had to go run to retrieve it.

Diana didn’t keep their gazes every time their eyes would meet because she needed to blink away the dust that had settled on her lash suddenly. (For more than fifty times this past week.)

Even the lessening, nearly non-existent tutor sessions, or tip-off talks they had every once-in-a-blue-moon, Akko chalked it all up to just having a larger, more important workload to finish.

Akko tried to convince herself that Diana was just embarrassed about what had happened. It wasn’t as if she was trying to avoid Akko, she was probably incredibly busy, just as she always was. Yes, that was it, exactly it.

-Or at least that was what the brunette told herself.

After their little incident on the beach, followed by their dual colds subsequently, Akko had been hoping that that would have given them the push they needed to get even closer.

She guessed she was wrong.

Diana had avoided her even more after that; talking to her even less, and even refusing to look her in the eye- and this was during class and duties now! They were assigned together for one assignment, and Diana almost did everything herself, if only for the sake of not having to spend time with the girl.

It frustrated her. Irritated her. But most of all, she merely wanted to cry.

In a mere blink of an eye, her whole world plunged into one state-

Cold.

She simply couldn’t comprehend why things had suddenly become like this. Why was Diana suddenly pulling so far away?

Had she done something that warranted dislike? Maybe she had, since she always did. Had she said something horrible to Diana? Again? She couldn’t possibly count on her hands the times she had spoken ill of/to the other girl. Why did she do it? She never knew.

And in all her frustrated glory, she did a silent scream, roughing up her hair as she scratched wildly, thinking fruitlessly.

Now, on a Friday, alone in the library, only the two of them, though tables apart, with rows of shelves adding to their separation, Akko wracked her brain for a way, any way to approach her target who was silently reading an advanced magic book, lips tipped the slightest bit up.

“Ugh… and she looks so beautiful in that lighting.” Akko admired from the distance as the late afternoon glow penetrated through the windows of the old building, idle sounds of chatter from passing students retiring for the day going past her head. She gazed in awe for a few moments more, before frowning as she remembered why she was even in the same space as the blonde prodigy. “What the hell did I do this time, I wonder?”

This question was brought on by the wisdom from past experience. For some reason, or other, Kagari Atsuko always found herself smack dab in the middle of trouble, it being caused by herself, more often than not. And of course, more often than not, she’d never realize this until it was pointed out to her, usually, the job being reserved for Sucy, using it as an opportunity to make fun of her.

And of course, it usually ended in some scolding or disappointment on the part of all teachers, Ursula included, and of course, Diana.

“Hmm… How does one even begin to approach the Great Diana Cavendish?” She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, truly pondering on all her plans on how to make up (Why would she even need to do such?) with the heiress.

As if some genius idea had wormed its way into the deep crevices of her mind, she felt a spur of determination to carry out such thoughts. Standing up, she prepared herself to face the blonde beauty-

… Only to be stopped by a rather rude grab to the shoulder.

“My, my, my… If it isn’t _Akko_.”

Without the aid of ice magic, the brunette had found herself frozen by the words of the adver- her acquaintances… She hoped.

“Hannah, Barbara. Wh-what’s up?” Akko quivered.

She thought things were, if not good, at the very least on ceasefire between them. The girls may have hated her, but she certainly did not return the sentiment. Sure, she didn’t _like_ them, but she wouldn’t go so far as to say she utterly despised the resident bullies.

“What’s up, yourself? What’s with the sneaky act?” The brunette of the duo leered closely at the poor soul, blameless- as of the moment, and without any bad intentions other than possibly disturbing Diana with her own feelings.

Feelings? What feelings?

“N-nothing, just… looking at some books…” The girl replied, refusing to meet the duo’s gaze.

“From around a corner?” Barbara asked her, skeptical. “If I didn’t know better, you were actually looking at something else.” She scoffed, trying to retrace the troublemaker’s line of sight. “Something… Someone like… Oh look! It’s Diana… Diana?!”

She gave Akko a look the girl couldn’t read.

“You were watching Diana?”

The two remaining members of the blue team shared a look.

They had noticed something… strange brewing between the two students, the top and honestly, rock-bottom pupils, though the latter had been showing some promising signs of improvement. And after the whole ‘Bringing Diana back’ incident, they didn’t think as lowly as they did of Akko. In fact, in their books, they were treating her a bit more nicely, save for the habit of sharp comments.

Yeah… they were working on that, hence the way they had started this whole interaction.

“N-no! Well, Yes… Maybe?” The girl scratched her cheek, still avoiding eye-contact. “Is that a bad thing?” Her voice had this edge of… anxiousness? A search for approval?

“Well, if you consider the law, it’s basically stalking, right?” Barbara commented innocently, unknowingly.

It was unintentional, but it certainly shot down Akko’s hopes. Now she probably felt wretched to some degree, the statement really hitting some nerve.

The one who said such words probably realized, apologizing.

“It’s bad if you think it is.” Hannah spoke, thoughtfully, at least trying to help the dejected witch in front of her in some way. “I mean, if you’re watching her with bad intentions, then of course. It’s horrible.” She was a bit wary, hinting some warnings at the brunette who raised her hands in defense, showing she had gotten them. “Otherwise, If it’s something like admiring-“

Atsuko blushed at the term, but dare not deny it.

“-It’s fine.” Hannah smiled. Akko did too, before it was wiped off her face by the next statement. “I mean, a lot of students do it too. Diana _is_ pretty popular. She’s smart and really beautiful.”

And maybe Akko felt that little green monster possess her, if only for a second.

Thoughts of other students looking at Diana _that_ way, or even simply _thinking_ thoughts of her _that_ way, never failed to make the girl’s brows furrow deeply enough for a valley to form between her eyes.

An expression which did not go by unnoticed by the blue pair’s keen eyes; It was a look they were getting quite familiar with as it was beginning to become a bit too common, after all, it was _Diana_ , herself who wore the face more oft than not these days.

It didn’t help either, that the reason behind the said expression was the girl who wore the same one for the exact same reasons.

The exact same reasons? What reason would it be then?

“Akko…” Her fellow brunette murmured. “Could it be…?” Their gazes met, one filled with nerves, the other inquisitiveness.

“C-could it be… what?”

“You failed a test again so you’re wondering why Diana hasn’t tutored you and need it right now, but have too much pride to bother her!” The girl pointed, though both knew that the statement was just an excuse as neither wanted to actually acknowledge the fearsome thought that had crossed their minds.

“…”

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s absolutely, probably, it!” Akko sighed in relief. “That’s right. I just really need help and was beginning to wonder why we haven’t had those lately. Nothing more. It’s not as if I want to just spend time, or waste it for that matter with things like walks in the courtyard or talks by the stairs.” The owner of the shiny rod told herself, just as always. “Learning! That’s it, learning.”

“But then, don’t you have Professor Ursula for that?”

Again, Barbara with her innocently crushing comments.

Even Hannah gave her a shocked look that simply read ‘ _TACT’_.

“Wh-what?” She asked. “Did I say something wrong?”

Hannah could only shake her head at her _friend’s_ brutal honesty. “No, nothing.”

“Th-that’s right! I do!” Akko now stood straighter, wanting to escape this situation now more than ever. “So… I’ll just go… and y’know, head on over?” She pointed out the door. “To Ursula I mean! Not over to Diana’s table or anything!” She said, scurrying off, throwing out a hasty ‘see you later’ to the perplexed duo.

“Doubt Diana would mind, though.” Hannah sighed, arms crossed, catching the aforementioned blonde throwing a glance Akko’s way as she ran off.

Her teammates watched her sigh, seemingly with regret, and could only shake their heads.

Even if those two had somewhat mutual feelings, if they couldn’t even discern what those emotions were, no step forward would be made in whatever relationship they wanted from the other, be it friendship or… more.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Diana sighed, closing her book after about an hour more of reading complicated spells that she’d gone over more times than she had fingers. It was probably around dinner time, but a meal was the last thing on her mind as of the moment.

She’d never admit it to anyone, but she had been conscious of Kagari Atsuko’s presence right from the very start of her ‘viewing session’ and quite appreciated the undivided attention she was getting, save for the negative feelings that showed on her open-book of a face.

Maybe it was wrong to avoid Akko and delve deep into duties to allow anything but the other girl to dominate the run of her thoughts. It wasn’t as if she wanted to do such, but her mentality, moreso her heart might give out for reasons she could not even begin to put a finger on.

She could not think straight as of late, no matter how much she wished to. Her mind would run straight back to the girl who was such a dork, who’d get hurt, but get back up. Who was not all that knowledgeable in the ways of witches, but was well-versed in things fantasy and magical in the normal human’s eyes.

There was no focus for Diana, and the sad puppy looks, and longing gazes sent her way the whole week through certainly did not help her in this situation.

In fact, she wasn’t really concentrated on her book earlier, as she found herself more than ready to protect Akko if anything went amiss the moment her best friends appeared. She was glad nothing bad went between them. It looked like casual chatter from what she could observe.

Only when Akko ran out did her curiosity skyrocket, but she had to abstain from giving Akko any form of attention or concern till she sorted out her… feelings, thoughts rather.

The blonde coughed into her fist, trying to regain her composure, which did nothing to cool down the red in her porcelain cheeks.

“Diana? Are you alright?”

The girl looked up, half expecting to see her teammates and tell them they need not worry, only that those words died in her throat seeing as they weren’t her teammates, but _her_ teammates. Kagari Atsuko’s.

“Umm… Diana?”

“What did you do Lotte? Maybe you summoned her spirit out of her body? That would be really interesting though.”

“Sucy!” Lotte berated as the poison-maker shrugged, uninterested.

“I’m sorry for her. She’s just really… playful.” She threw a glare at the almost laughing Sucy, who immediately quieted down.

“No… No. It’s no problem.” Diana replied, shaking her head to clear out her thoughts rather than show what her words meant.

“I sure hope it’s not.”

“SUCY!” The girl cried. “But really, are you okay Diana?” She returned to her concerned state from earlier.

“Huh? Why would I not be?” She was confused at the unneeded worry.

“You look a little red in the face, also you were coughing just now, weren’t you?” Lotte reached out to put a hand on the top student’s forehead to check her temperature. “Did it go down? But anyway, you should rest Diana.”

“Yes, yes of course. Thank you, Miss Yanson.” She turned on her heel to proceed to her room.

“No need to thank me.” The girl said, and that statement just seemed to tickle Diana’s brain. As if it reminded her of another person. One who would have the same reaction. “Akko would have done it too if she saw you like that.”

Ah. And there it was. Oh how their thoughts coincided.

“More like she’d freak out and worry too much. It’s Diana after all.” Sucy’s snickers were drowned out by the raging thumps of Diana’s heart.

“What do you mean…” However, the Cavendish abruptly dismissed such questions, as she still wanted to express her gratitude, just as how she was raised. “Regardless, I am most grateful, Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran.” She tipped her head down a bit. “Have a good night.”

“It’s Lotte… And Sucy.”

Again, stopped in her tracks, Diana faced them, nodding.

“Of course. Good night, Lotte, Sucy.”

“Good night, Diana.”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_“Diana…”_

_“Akko…”_

**_Just what is this feeling…_ **

****

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_ **

She woke up in the warmth of her sheets, all wrapped up to the neck, albeit still in most of her uniform.

Diana assumed she must have gone straight to her room and lay down, falling asleep, the ones behind how she was tucked in were of course, her roommates. ‘Assumed’ because her thoughts were far too occupied by someone else that she had most likely been operating on autopilot.

A low grumble, one usually not associated with Diana Cavendish, came from her stomach, now begging to have something in it, if only to fight the pangs of hunger as a result of skipping last night’s dinner after a busy day.

She was weighing her options, maybe go to the cafeteria and grab some breakfast, or stay here in her room and see if she had any form of food kept- most of those treats gifts from irrelevant admirers.

She decided a well-cooked and nutritionally balanced meal was far better in terms of health and usefulness with her duties, despite having none during the weekend. Wait- that’s right…

It was the weekend.

The Cafeteria would most likely be closed after seven-thirty. But that was fine, Diana usually got up early. It was only- eight… in the morning. The blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes, wanting to take away the clouds that must have been deceiving her. There was no way that she of all people had slept in.

She noticed a piece of paper on her desk, conveniently placed beside her clock. She picked it up before slapping her forehead in exasperation.

_‘Dear Diana,_

_Although it surprises us greatly, I guess even you would be tired, sleeping so late, thinking. We hope you don’t mind us tucking you in. You kept muttering “It’s cold”, for some reason so we presumed…’_

“It’s alright, thank you.” Diana spoke to the letter, a small smile resting on her lips.

‘ _Anyway, we expected you to get up late, so we just wanted to leave you a note so that you wouldn’t worry about our whereabouts._

_Barbara needs to buy a few materials for class, a few meaning a lot-‘_

The witch couldn’t help but giggle.

_‘and I volunteered to help carry them.’_

Diana noticed a change in the handwriting, quickly understanding that Barbara had taken hold of the pen.

‘ _Hannah just wants to buy more ingredients to cook with. She's secretly had Akko teach her, can you believe that?’_

This paragraph of the note obviously caught the genius off guard. Not because Hannah was going to be cooking, but because the person she was cooking with was most unexpected

‘ _Anyway, that’s all from us. Take care for the day, Diana. We left you a few sandwiches and an apple on our table. It probably won’t be enough, so make sure to go out for a proper meal afterwards, kay?’_

_‘Your best friends, Hannah and Barbara.’_

Diana folded the paper, pocketing it with a sigh. She valued their friendship and certainly appreciated how they looked out for her, even though she would brush them off at times. She really was thankful for friends like them.

Rounding her bookshelf that set apart her part of the room from theirs, the blonde instantly spotted her food and decided to have it after a morning shower to at least feel fresher than she did at the moment.

Even if she was a model student, Diana had her own share of clothes, apart from her school-designated robes and party dresses.

She donned a light blue button up shirt, with long sleeves, folded to three-fourths, light brown cropped pants, and her favorite leather brown shoes, pulling her bangs up and out of her face, held by pins.

She then went to grab a medium-sized leather shoulder bag, packing along with her a hair tie to later pull back her hair, a jacket if she felt cold, and what she would consider her breakfast, courtesy of Hannah and Barbara, along with a water bottle.

She promptly took a packet of biscuits from some secret stash of gifts and snacked on them on her way out of the room towards the faculty office to ask permission to go out.

With the ‘Okay’ she got from the headmistress, she, instead of riding her larger broom, used the smaller ones that came with her wand as she would not be travelling for quite long through the leylines. Just enough of a distance to get to a particular spot she favored before changing her mode of transportation.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“Thank you for your patronage.” The man bowed handing over the reins to a pristine, well-groomed white horse. The welsh pony nuzzled his blonde rider, the girl responding by stroking his neck. “Here’s the usual one you ride. He’s been excited to see you again.”

“Thank you, Schneider.” Diana smiled to the man, who only waved a hand in dismissal.

“It’s no trouble at all. You are one of our regulars and have helped us out so much, Miss Cavendish. If anything, we should be thanking you.” He continued. “So many customers have been coming around ever since rumor spread of a beautiful young lady on a white horse. It was quite the sight, some said. Hahaha… Why not become our poster girl, Diana?” The man jested.

The horse-lover felt a light warmth dust her cheeks, as she couldn’t meet her old friend’s gaze.

“Please don’t joke about such things.” She murmured. “You know I very much cannot stand such public exposure. And this is my form of peace and quiet, my getaway.” She looked at her gloved hands, then to the stallion beside her.

“I know, of course.” The man gave her his gentlest smile, before patting her on the head a bit. “Enjoy.”

“I will!” She said as she mounted her steed. “I’ll be back with him by sunset.”

“Take all the time you need. Oh!” Diana turned to face him. “Be careful.”

The girl was happy, for everything, the usual gentle reminder, she took to heart each time she rode.

“Especially this time.” He told her seriously, and she wondered for a brief moment why. “There are some pretty wild riders out there. And I can’t believe that Kid would choose a pretty wild horse to boot.”

“What do you mean, Schneider?” Diana felt her blood boil a bit at such reckless riders. Who knew, they could not only hurt another rider, but the horses as well. Maybe if she met them along the way, she’d give them a big talking to.

“Some girl just came over her, just as we opened, which is pretty damn early since you know we open just a little after six.” Diana nodded, prompting the man to go on with his story. “She just said she wanted an escape and took the wild one, Jessica out for a spin. That young Jessie might toss her off, I warned, but she said she _believed_ that this horse was for her.”

The man lifted his hat, running a hand through his graying hair. Diana’s mind jumped into thought. Why was she so concerned about such strangers?

“I’ll admit, they make quite the fine pair. That little Takhi and that girl look the part of partners. They suit one another, all wild and passionate looking.” He placed his hands in his pockets. “It’s been so long since Jessica allowed anyone on her back, yet this girl rode her with ease. Unbelievable, right?”

Diana nodded.

“Well, take care, little miss. See you later.” He went to attend to other matters in his business.

“Wait! Schneider, if I may…where were they headed?”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“Yes! Nature! Wind! Tree shade! Fruit Juice! Ham sandwiches! AAANNNNNDDDD… UMEBOSHI! My beloved pickled plums!” A certain brunette screamed out to no one in particular, enjoying her alone time, Saturday morning.

Maybe it was the lakefront view, hidden by all the trees, but surrounded by an array of beautiful sweet-smelling wildflowers, but Akko felt happy. A lot happier than she had been this whole week.

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, not clear, but the clouds and the gentle touch of the breeze made it feel refreshingly cool in this fair weather.

After reveling in the absolute beauty of nature, the brunette deemed it worthy to take her much needed breather, not only physically but for her mind especially.

“Hey, there girl.” She greeted her partner for the day. “Thanks for being my company.” She held out her hand, the horse nuzzling against it. “You were such a tomboy to all those other guys, ey? That mister told me.” She sighed, encircling her arms around the mare, hugging it. “Yet you’re so gentle with me. Guess we empathize pretty well.”

She laughed as the horse neighed, happy vibes all round them.

“That’s right… like some special spell connection… Soul RESONANCE!” Akko held her hand out, as if throwing a beam in the direction of her new friend. “Wow… that was so lame.” She snickered mirthlessly at herself with a blush spreading across her cheeks, falling on her back under the shade of the tree.

She had a blanket in the pack she had brought with her, some food as well, but now she just didn’t feel like moving a whole lot.

The tranquility of the area was beckoning her so temptingly, she consented to being lulled to sleep by the song of the forest.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

If someone were to claim that they had the best dream ever, Akko would no doubt beg to differ. There was none that could top hers, and this was not an opinion. To her, it was an unbiased fact.

Imagine yourself in a clear field on a fair day, lying on the grass softer than comforters, and surrounded by flowers with scents fresher and more natural than any air freshener. Peacefully, in a state of bliss, having just eaten, and played to her heart’s content and now simply resting. Resting.

The best part of this paradise was that the breeze was not the only one caressing her face and going through her strands of hair. Nature’s tune was not the only one playing, soothing her senses in a comforting tickle in her ears.

Ah, the bliss of the companionship of another person. The feel of their soft skin against yours. The way your eyes met as loving smiles rested on both your faces. Simply the way they held your hand and were just… there. For you.

Their _warmth._

_Her warmth._

**_Dia-_ **

****

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
_ **

****

“Woah!” Akko woke up with a start. Her heart was thumping wildly. Her whole face, all the way to the tips of her ears and down her neck _burned_ an unbearable heat. The wind did nothing to cool down the fire within her as she remembered the vividness, the too realistic feel of everything, the gazes, the touches, the smiles…

_The warmth._

_“_ And I thought I swore not to think about her.” Akko shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun that had now seemed to pass from the peak of the morning sky. Possibly the time would be around two in the afternoon. “Why are you doing this to me… Diana.”

“Well, I apologize for it if this is the reason behind your… less eccentric behavior.”

Akko literally _jumped_ at the voice. So high, only now noticing that she had a blanket draped over her shoulders and that her hair was now in a braid instead of its free state she had left it in earlier. She had not even bothered to wear her little ponytail, and now it was in a neat loose braid, pulled to the side.

“Please do not overreact. It’s almost as if you did not expect my presence.” Diana took a sip from a familiar thermos cap, this time filled with tea.

“I _didn’t_. Not. At. All!” Akko did her best to stress the phrase, trying to get her point across. “Who would?!”

“Is really all that unexpected?”

“YES!” Akko felt at her wits end. How could the girl look so calm?!

Unbeknownst to her, Diana’s countenance was all but a façade to hide her well-jumbled mess of an inside labeled as “feelings”.

She had an inkling of a feeling that is was, indeed, Akko who took the wild horse for a ride, but having those ideas confirmed, and finding the girl in an… endearing way, in such a beautiful setting, no painting Diana had seen could compare.

The way she softly breathed, not snoring at all, her hair pooling around her head, light striking her at the most perfect angle, making her seem as if she were glowing, everything was just so breathtaking.

Especially her hair.

Yes, the hair.

Diana had always hoped to see Akko the way she was in the mansion, all her hair down, gently flowing along the contour of her back.

Yet, she also could not keep her hands to herself for long, as she had draped her own blanket, packed in a saddle bag, over Akko, now carefully brushing the hair from her eyes, hands going down her face gently as to not rouse her.

And it ended in a braid somewhat.

She had enough shame to dismiss thoughts of things such as lap pillows, at least.

“Diana? Hey!” Akko waved a hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her stupor. The girl worried as she no longer responded in their conversation a while ago, and just found her in a daze. “You okay?”

“Eh? Ah… mm.”

“Really?” Akko eyed her suspiciously.

“Yes, Akko. I’m alright.”

“Ok, but if you start feeling bad, tell me, okay? Okay? Don’t make me worry.” She whispered the last part to herself, Diana’s ears barely catching it. “Anyway, I was asking if you had eaten or anything?”

At the question, the blonde heiress’ stomach growled, and the answer was made clear.

“Geez, care for yourself a bit more, please?” Akko crossed her arms, picking Diana’s blanket from the ground, and leading her back to her spot under the tree, (She had somehow managed to roll away a few meters-then again, Akko was always an... "active" sleeper) laying her picnic blanket out, a Tupperware with salad, and some egg sandwiches displayed.

Diana stared at Akko’s outstretched hand that wanted to pull her up when she realized the girl had yet to move after her.

“Come on.” She rolled her eyes, tugging the girl lightly, and with a surprising amount of strength that she stumbled forward, being caught in a pseudo embrace. “M-my bad.” The brunette immediately quickly released her companion and went to sit in the spot.

“Okay.” Diana replied, delayed, as she realized she hadn’t really packed a lunch. Now she just felt ashamed. She wanted to tell Akko, but maybe the girl was a mind reader.

“I’m betting you were so busy, you didn’t have time to pack any lunch, right? It’s not much, but… care to join me?” The Cavendish girl could not say no. “If I knew you’d hang out with me like this, I would’ve whipped up something a bit more… to your taste?”

She knew she could cook, but her modest lunch didn’t quite look right, sitting next to such a prestigious lady. It made her a little insecure, and Diana did not want to see her that way.

“It’s more than enough for me.” She smiled at the girl with all the reassurance she could muster, sitting- not across from her, but right next to her, almost at the proximity they shared on a night they could not forget. “And a little birdy flew by today to tell me a secret, that one Miss Kagari was quite the cook.” And maybe she threw in some confidence-boosters, if only to enjoy the blush she elicited from her… friend.

“Wh-who told you something like that? Ugh… now I’m set up for a disaster of a disappointment.” She covered her face. “Not only in magic, but cooking too?!”

Diana looked at her perplexed. Where was her usual unabashed pride? Or was that all a front to cover these… weaknesses she now showcased to the prodigy.

“You are the farthest thing from a failure.” Diana spoke seriously, with conviction, voice not wavering as she grabbed Akko’s hand with one of hers, and reached out to take a sandwich. “And I’ll show you!”

Biting the sandwich, her eyes nearly rolled to the back as she couldn’t help a satisfied moan from slipping out. Yes, it was her intention to assure the girl, and if Hannah herself, said that the girl could cook, then no doubt it was the truth.

She had prepared her taste buds for the best, and the worst, but this… it certainly defied her expectations.

If the sandwich Hannah had prepared for her was pleasing, this was heavenly!

“Is it really that good?” Akko asked, uncertain after receiving no comment.

“Yessssss… It’s wonderful.” Diana hummed in approval, taking another bite, hand going to her cheek as she closed her eyes in pure bliss.

“Thank goodness.”

“You were that concerned?” Diana quirked a brow, as the other had taken her own share of food. “I mean, you should have more confidence in something that tastes this divine!”

“Thanks… I’m no good at food magic, or I guess magic in general, but… I’m confident in the cooking my mom loves so much.”

And the blonde couldn’t help but stare at that faraway look in her counterpart’s eyes, as she only held the bread in hand, quiet.

“Do you… perhaps… miss your mother?” The melancholy wafting off Akko made her heart twinge, she could feel the longing, as she missed her own mother as well, though she could not see her as Akko could.

“Yeah… I’ve missed her for five years now.”

Or maybe they were alike in that respect.

“I guess that was what made my heart hurt so much when I found out about your family.” Akko gave her a sorrowful smile.

“We’re just two kids who need the warmth of their moms, huh?” She contemplated, but shook her head, biting into the sandwich. “Ooh.. this is good. I’m proud of myself Hahaha.”

Diana knew she was trying to change the subject.

“The food is nice, so let’s… forget about the sad stuff.” Akko said quietly for the last time. “Now, let’s enjoy! It’s such a waste with this amazing place that is perfect for private enjoyment. How bout we play in the water a bit after lunch? Oh but we can feed the horses too, I brought some treats they’d like. Right girl?” Akko winked at her horse that whinnied, as it nudged Diana’s stallion that also responded.

“Hahaha… They get along so well.” Diana giggled, enjoying the ambiance.

“Like us?”

The comment certainly caught her off guard. She now was caught in a staring contest with the brunette mischief-maker, gaze intense, hiding those bits of anxiousness again. Diana took her hand again, now ready to put that smile back on her face.

“Yes, like us.”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The two frolicked the rest of their afternoon away, splashing around, running even more, playing with their animal pals, and just enjoying the other’s company.

Burnt out, and the sun sinking low, they packed up and decided to go home.

Diana now donned the jacket she had brought along, the evening temperature lowering. Akko just kept her blanket on, draped around her smaller frame as she hummed a tune.

Diana savored the music, appreciating each note- Akko’s voice was well-developed and strong.

It stopped.

“Akko?” She was worried, and confused now.

“Hey Diana?” The strong voice was no more, it was now nearly a whisper.

“Yes?” She replied as kindly as she could.

“When we get back… will you… avoid me again?”

Her heart clenched. The young Cavendish wanted to now spew a thousand apologies and more for what she was doing, but… she knew what giving Akko attention meant. Her focus would be done for.

But still…

“I will not.”

“Then why?” Akko asked, the horses now stopping side by side. “Why did you start?” It was so weak, so sad, and hurt. So cold, contrasting the intensity of her burning gaze.

Diana had only one answer, well a question rather. The only response crossing her mind.

“I need to know… what are we?”

Akko felt her breath stop, heart in her throat.

“I have these… thoughts and… feelings, so I can’t concentrate any more. What is this Akko? What have we been doing lately? Why do I want to spend my time with you?” Diana breathed out, meeting, confronting her thoughts.

“I don’t know.” Diana’s heart sunk. She didn’t know what answer she was expecting, but immediately realized this wasn’t it. “I don’t know but… what I do know is that I feel the same way.”

And as it sunk, it jumped so high, running faster than they ever could with their legs. “Y-you do?”

“Yeah.” Akko scratched her cheek, embarrassed as their rides began to move slowly again.

“Akko?”

“Hm?”

“What should we name this warmth?”

Now that was quite the unusual question. But Akko already knew her answer.

“How ‘bout we start it off with… friends?”

Diana sighed a bit, but then smiled. It was the best conclusion, and rushing into whatever this was recklessly would do neither of them any good.

“That would be acceptable.”

They shook on it, but afterwards, refusing to let go as they rode home that way, hand in hand.

And again, on a night so cold, all they could feel was…

_Warmth._

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**   
_

**_“I’ll tell you time, and time again._ **

**_From the moment we start ‘til the end,_ **

**_On any night,_ **

**_with such marvelously gleaming light,_ **

**_I’ll keep you as you keep me far from harm,_ **

**_In arms so warm.”_ **

**_“You will forever be my ‘Warm Diana’”_ **

**_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~  
_ **

**OMAKE:**

“By the way, Diana. Tell Hannah to use this recipe for those treats she wanted to try. And that we can meet next Wednesday.” Akko smiled, handing over a piece of paper, she dug from her pocket on their way home.

They rented a broom at a shop since Akko had ridden with Lotte out, but had not thought of how to get back to the academy.

Now she was stuck behind Diana again, going through the magical terminal.

“I’m surprised you had something in common. Do you often spend time together?”

“Kind of? Hopefully we can also be friends!” She commented, a bit happier.

Her skin tingled as her hand was suddenly taken. On this small space of a broom.

“Please do become friends… “ Diana told her, but her voice squeaked a bit, “just… not closer than we are?” Akko could have squealed on the spot at the sheer adorableness in that look.

“Are you perhaps, jealous?” She grinned, needing to know the answer.

“N-no! How preposterous!”

“You are, aren’t you?”

“I most certainly am not!”

“Ehhhh??? Then I guess I will spend more time with Ha-“

“I’ll drop you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick! Tell me what you think or I'll take your cake and eat it too!!!!!!! Thanks for reading! I do hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	4. Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newfound friendship, new feelings blossoming. Diana feels as if they are progressing.
> 
> ...but it seems they are not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Warm Diana Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater
> 
> A/N:
> 
> [So reminder, this was set after ep 20, but around the time of the 20+ episodes, meaning before grand triskelion. That’s why teachers still don’t acknowledge Akko and stuff. Yeah… sad isn’t it? At least Diana does xP.
> 
> Who thought A Warm Diana was fluff? Coz it’s not supposed to be! … not completely, at least. Didn’t the prologue tell you that?? Or the chapter titles on tumblr? I’m scaredddddd…
> 
> The start of their somewhat relationship? Reminiscing moments? Also… “friendship” if this is even what it is… mwahahahahaha… I’ve always wanted to try angst… though I SUCK at it… enjoy?
> 
> Tbh, I’m not too happy about this chapter. :( I think I did horribly this time around, but if you feel otherwise, please do tell me.
> 
> OOC crap from me! T^T Sorry, please forgive me!
> 
> First Conflict?
> 
> AKKO IS A POTATO]
> 
> This A/N was from three years ago, and I’ve considerably improved in my angst journey, I’m sure, haha. I have many other fanfics that I’ll be moving to this site soon, so, look forward to it?
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**A Warm Diana Chapter 3: Switch on the Heater**

Diana Cavendish was warm.

She was warm in an astounding array of ways.

Her eyes, when they shined so brightly as she admired something she loved, radiated a calming warmth. Her words, touching your very soul, were soothing. Her actions, her hands… her _embraces-_

Anything and everything she _was_ and did always filled Akko with inexplicable _warmth_.

-But just when had Akko started noticing these things?

When had she realized that the rumored, hot-gazed, ‘Cold Cavendish’ was deep down, a warm and loving person?

Since when had Kagari Atsuko realized that fact about the blonde beauty?

_“I believe in your believing heart.”_

**_Ah._ **

That fragment of a memory that felt as old as she could remember, yet was also the freshest in her heart.

It replayed in her mind, over and over again, like a tape always being rewound.

But then again-

Maybe she had realized earlier, maybe from the times Diana had saved her; many, many incidents that included her, amateur free-falling, a broom, and Diana on a broom catching her.

Those times she’d threaten Akko with “ ** _-I’ll drop you!_** ”, countless times, actions always contrasting words.

The time she was struck and the heiress had rushed to her side.

 ** _“Murowa!_** ” The horrible phrase followed by a fear stricken, “ ** _Akko!”_**

And…

 ** _“Akko… Akko, AKKO!”_** When her name had been called out repeatedly, each time more emotional than the last-

That time when she was poisoned and Diana abandoned a ritual for her. Something that must have meant so much. Something that could mean her future, her family’s future. And yet, she threw it, cast it aside, put it down and placed Akko _first._

Then of course… there was…

“ ** _… Let’s go together.”_**

That time when Diana had extended her hand out, beckoning Akko to join her and be with her.

When Akko had expressed to her that she could not, should not, would not be the person who failed to be the best in both home and school, trying to push Diana to be even greater, even if Akko would have to just watch from the sidelines, Diana had seen it in a different light.

Akko needed to be with her, to watch it, not from the _sidelines_ , but from…yes, _by her side_.

It all gave her- showed the brunette- a boundless warmth, brought on by some emotion stronger than all.

Every situation.

All these times.

But to her, she guessed, they were all only the foundations, the layout, the ‘hints’, the pieces that all fell into place and showed her the light, the warmth.

**_Diana’s_ ** _warmth._

Diana opening her heart out to her, one believing heart to another.

Now that she had had a taste of that warmth, she could never bring herself to live without it.

And she didn’t have any plan to.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Akko blinked, her eyes slowly focusing as she assumed that she must have fallen asleep while reading in the library again; she was trying to become more studious.

But then again, it was a lovely dream she had.

All the more pleasant it was to wake up from such things, if it was to be met with the relaxing forces that greeted her senses.

A comforting warmth wrapped around her, an arm pulling her close behind her back, across her shoulders, pulling her into it. Her head rested on a firm place, making sure she did not slip off as it also rose and fell in a pattern. A recognizable scent, a heart gently beating against her ear, a warm common feeling nowadays.

Wait, wasn’t she sitting against a wall?

“Akko. You woke up.”

The voice rumbled through the chest of the one who spoke, prompting the brunette to lift her head, knowing who it belonged to, but still asking.

“Diana?”

The person in question, regarded her, rubbing gently across her bicep, the late afternoon sun trickling through the cracks and holes of the windows.

She was struck with guilt abruptly as she remembered why she was in this place, at this time, with this person.

She blinked the remnants of sleep still pulling at her eyelids. “I’m sorry. It happened again. And you even offer to help me every day.” She dipped her head low, ashamed for being so inconsiderate, falling asleep on her tutor-slash-friend who was kind enough to help her out for a couple of weeks now, officially since they established some form of relationship.

“No, no, no.” Diana waved her free hand, shaking her head. “It is perfectly fine. I know you have been exhausted these past few days, and I see you are trying your best.” The words did little to reassure the brunette. Diana sighed. “And besides, I may have nodded off for a few minutes there, as well.”

Atsuko looked up, searching for truth in her companion’s eyes. “Really?”

“You are quite the comfy and warm resting place.” The prodigious student gave her a lazy smile, one only she had seen, reserved only for her eyes, along with a shrug of her shoulders.

“You’re sure it’s okay?” Akko questioned, looking Diana dead in the eyes.

“Absolutely positive.” She replied, giving Akko’s arm a small squeeze, leaning forward and touching their noses together, breaths mingling for a few seconds.

“Alright then.” Akko felt relieved, and chose to believe in the other. And also tried to push her luck a bit, to see how far it could go. “Then can I rest a bit more? I still feel tired.”

She inquired of this very shyly, a light pink dusting her cheeks, nearly unnoticeable with how soft it was, and how dim the lighting in the room was.

Diana gave her a smile that nearly made her heart stop.

“Please, by all means, go ahead.”

Akko nodded, leaning against Diana again as a hand stroked through her long hair.

“Thanks… Diana.” Akko fell asleep straight away as the words fell from her mouth, replaced by soft breathing, truly relaxed and really tired.

“You are most welcome.”

The blonde heiress shifted their position into a more comfortable one, letting Akko’s weight fall back on between her chest and shoulder, head tucked under hers. She sighed in content, remembering their arrangement, smiling sadly.

“- ** _That’s what friends are for.”_**

****

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

****

****

“Class, today, in our lesson, I’d like someone to come up to the board and write a passage in the olden language.” Finneran announced during their class that morning, seeing the boredom in the children’s eyes. “After such, you must recite it and perform the spell with which it is associated with.”

She hoped an _example_ , someone like Diana would show them, spark an interest in how interesting and wonderful words could be.

She was mortified, however, when she saw a particular hand raised, signature brunette tuft of hair swishing from side to side, trying to catch her attention.

“Me! I’d like to do it!” The excitable witch volunteered, a large smile, hopeful eyes, staring, wanting, knowing she could do it.

But unlike her, Miss Finneran didn’t know.

“Miss Kagari! This is not some joke!” The older woman snapped, glaring her usual, giving Akko the look she gave her nearly every single day. “Writing the spell is one thing, but actually successfully performing it? The most someone like _you_ could do, is probably cause more explosions as you usually do.”

That seemed to quiet the girl down, if only for a minute, as she looked the slightest bit hurt at the lack of trust in her, slowly lowering her hand as she sidled back into her seat, like a balloon deflating.

As if to add insult to injury, the professor spoke something, as if saying ‘you know who you are in other’s eyes. Don’t be so proud and reckless and try to change that.’

“If you can’t do it, don’t even try.” Finneran turned back to her lesson book. “Being eager is one thing, but being reckless is another.”

The words made Akko’s throat run dry, something pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“You’re not Diana, don’t be so conceited.”

The room was quiet enough that if you dropped a pin, everyone would jump in surprise, all knowing that those words were going too far.

No one could step in however, even Amanda who was being held back by Jasminka, as Lotte was doing to Sucy who had a deep frown, eyes slanted.

“Sensei.” A voice cut any other verbal assault Finneran could continue, and to whom it belonged made the professor smile, thinking the girl would prove her right.

“Diana. I see you-“

“Professor Finneran, not to be rude, but I beg to differ.” She spoke, face serious just like the last time Akko had been publicly down-graded; and it irritated Diana this time as much as the last.

“Excuse me?” The poor teacher must have been surprised.

“I believe she can do it, and I’d like to see how it goes. Miss Kagari, that is.” Diana said, turning to the girl, cold features melting into a warm smile which the other returned, looking into each other’s eyes for the longest time. “She has been trying her absolute best.”

“Diana…” Akko’s chest fluttered, remembering another incident just like this one.

“Akko… Something only you can do… you don’t need to be someone else, and you aren’t someone up for comparison.” The girl was almost hinting at something, and Akko realized which word she needed to say, nodding, eyes still locked with the blonde.

Sucy coughed to signal Akko to get on with it, lest the pair stay that way.

“Y-yeah. I wanna show you the fruits of my hard work, Professor.” Akko said with a grin that would be undeterred this time around, stepping down from her seat and heading to the front, taking her wand out to write on the board magically.

“Arae… Aryrha…” The teacher muttered under her breath, surprised to see the word.

“Do not compare yourself with others, do what only you can do.” Akko muttered under her breath, pointing her wand outward, towards a particular person.

Diana raised a brow in wonder, but completely trusting the smile on Akko’s face, a gentle look.

“ ** _Arae Aryrha.”_**

Unlike the time when Akko had used it in the Samhain festival as a grapple to take out the evil seed in the Princess’ heart, this time, the magic from Akko’s wand came in a blue streak, long and extending until it reached its target, the end forming into a shape of a hand held out in invitation, one which Diana took with full trust as a blue glow surrounded her, gravitating her towards the spell’s caster.

The gleam around Diana, though blue, was warm and fuzzy, little sparks going off around her like tiny fireworks, leaving her awe-inspiring to many, especially Akko.

It tickled joy in classmate’s hearts, making them feel warm and smile, effects of the spell, maybe.

Once Diana reached Akko, she looked at the brunette pointedly, as if waiting for something.

After a minute of humming in contemplation, Akko ended the spell and offered her real hand out for Diana to take, the heiress grasping it gladly, as their fingers wove together and they bowed in front of class.

“Th-thank you for that good example, Miss Kagari.” Even professor Finneran clapped for the girl as she felt sheepish, but a bit proud, someone taking more pride in Akko than herself.

Diana just squeezed her hand, smiling, so elated.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

****

“That Finneran really crossed the line there, huh Akko?” Amanda whistled as everyone filed out of the room one by one after their final class of the morning, still being unable to get over the morning mess.

“Really, saying those things… just ‘cause that was how it was before doesn’t mean she can discourage kids like that. Is she really a teacher?” Sucy mumbled, playing with a mushroom to calm her nerves.

“Yeah, yeah totally!” Amanda nodded her head like some wise sage. “Right, Akko?”

No response.

“Akko?” Now Lotte was concerned. She hadn’t joined in the conversation about their teacher, but even she felt a little mad for the hurt her friend endured.

“What’s wrong?” Jasminka asked, leaning forward a bit, offering a chip to Akko who declined it politely.

“I… I think- I mean, she might have had a point.” The brunette shrugged. The statement raised a few brows as more students passed them by, exiting the classroom. “And just like Sucy said, it was partly my fault, not doing well in the start… of course she would have bad impressions… you know?”

“No, we most definitely _do not_ know, and _No_ , she did not have a point.” A blonde piped in from behind them, Akko shuffling her feet, avoiding the gaze of the other girl.

“Diana?!” Amanda said, surprised and ignored.

“Are you truly still hung up on that? Even after showing such a spectacular demonstration of your progress and abilities?” Diana stepped forward, Akko’s friends creating space for her to be beside the brunette. “I was under the impression you had gotten over it and had enjoyed our little show together.

Akko lifted her eyes to meet Diana’s momentarily before shifting their focus once more to her shoe probing at the ground.

“I mean, yeah I enjoyed it, and I guess I was a little proud that I got to do that… but I still think she was right, and what if I failed doing it, what if I messed up, broke something or hurt someone, even if you’re doing your best tutoring me, that doesn’t really mean much-“

Diana flinched at the comment, obviously hurt by it. Her time with Akko, her help didn’t mean anything?

“I mean, by It didn’t mean much is that I’m dumb and stuff! Don’t worry you’re really amazing at teaching and I’m learning from you… I hope.” Akko waved her hands in front of her, maybe noticing the shock on Diana’s face. “But what if I did it wrong, I’d probably embarrass you… and even after all you’ve taught me… I’m not some genius, not some prodigy, I can’t even fly a broom… I’m not _you._ ”

Diana frowned. She didn’t really get what the big deal was, though maybe deep down she had an inkling feeling on what it was. The same was for the rest of Akko’s companion’s.

The blonde took the troublesome witch’s hands, squeezing them.

“I will just complete some of my tasks then maybe I can join you for lunch?” Diana hoped the suggestion would make her friend a bit more jovial, and it did as the girl practically beamed at her, squeezing back with fervent nodding of the head.

“You know you can!” Akko replied, back to her bubbling persona. “I’ll be waiting?”

“Of course, I won’t take long.”

“Alright, we’ll save you a seat… and a meal? Do you like parfaits? I think they’re serving some? Or maybe sweets?”

Diana smiled wider at the gesture, nodding.

“I’ll leave that to you. Thank you very much.”

“No, no… thank _you_.” Akko waved, leading the rest so that they could find a table to seat all of them sooner, waving happily back. “See you!”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“Akko.” The girl felt a tap on her shoulder just as she placed a spoonful of food in her mouth. She nearly choked in surprise if it were not for the gentle circles being traced on her back to calm her.

“Diana!” The girl smiled, Lotte scooting over closer to Sucy to give Diana some space. The heiress nodded to her, grateful.

True to her word, Akko had grabbed what she deemed the most fantastic lunch combination she could for Diana, one that made the latter sweat coldly at the insurmountable amount.

“Ummm… Akko?”

“Here! I tried getting all the best stuff for you, but I guess there’s no one bester than you!” She giggled at the light blush Diana donned, Sucy coughing behind her fist, complaining about flirting in public.

“Th-thank you very much, Akko. I appreciate it… also that was not a word, ‘bester’, that is… and… I sincerely apologize, I do not mean to offend you in any way… but I can’t finish this much food.” Diana finished, staring at the variety on her platter.

“Oh.” Again, the usually eccentric girl deflated, making Diana deflate as well.

“But! I shall try my best?” She sighed, why was she so petty when it came to this girl?

“Okay! I’ll help you too!” Akko announced, and Diana wondered if it was in eating, or something else… maybe both as Akko had grabbed Diana’s spoon and scooped up a bit of the meal and held it to the English witch. “Say ah~!”

“A-Akko?!”

“Ehem-PDA-Ehem.”

Sucy received a light jab to the ribs from her blonde counterpart.

“Ah~!” Diana knew she was fighting a losing battle, as she now gave in, shaking her head before opening her mouth to receive her blessings for the day.

“A-ahhh…”

Akko was overjoyed, that much was certain, her _friend_ growing closer to her each day.

“So, no one’s gonna ask why Diana is here?” Amanda threw from her chair, Constanze pinching her on the thigh. “Ouch! What? But she and Akko never get alooo- Jasna!”

“I don’t know if you’re blind or deaf, Amanda… but… I don’t know.” Sucy snickered as the redhead held a staring contest with her, the red teammate grinning madly, enjoying the conflict.

Lotte, the voice of reason, just face-palmed.

“Mind if we join you?”

Akko looked up from feeding a very red Diana, to see her two other new friends, holding trays up, pointing to the empty spots beside her.

“Sure! Go ahead, Hannah, Barbara!”

“These two, too?”

Again, no one really minded Amanda.

The rest of the lunch break went as follows: Barbara had transferred seats, hearing the word ‘Night fall’ come forth from Lotte’s lips, immediately throwing both into avid fan discussions, ranging from positive to negative, similar likes and dislikes. Sucy had decided to just open one ear, letting the information in, just for the sake of listening in.

The green team decided to enjoy their lunch as usual, and chatted with each other about their adventures to the guidance office, comparing who got the worst accusations and such.

Hannah and Akko seemed to have hit it off well with all their little cooking meet-ups and exchanges from before, and were now engaged in a talk, quite intimate (but mind you, it was about food) that made Diana a bit jealous, tugging at the sleeve of Akko’s shirt, as if to remind her of a certain previous conversation on a broom about “closeness”.

While the brunette looked at her inquisitively, she could see her teammate smirking in the back. Diana tried her best to ignore the sight.

Up until the bell rung, the three teams indulged in the time they spent together, each to their shared hobbies and interests, leaving on good terms, agreeing to regular lunch meetings together from now on, a fact that made Akko even more ecstatic.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

One thing could be said of the week, this week.

If Akko had enjoyed it immensely, cherishing every moment of her new found friendships, Diana was quite the opposite, already at her wit’s end.

She knew Akko and she had been sending each other signals, cues… and she was sure she had read those right. All the _signs_ … but why, why hadn’t they ever moved past that?

Heck, if Diana ever swore, even Akko’s own teammates were wondering the exact same things.

Where were they even going with this… this _arrangement._

Diana needed to know, lest she go mad from her own feelings.

Though she also thought, maybe she hadn’t the right since she had avoided Akko for a good two weeks before, and maybe this was her punishment… a hell wait for an unsure proposal.

“No, no… I need to confirm it. It is better for me to inquire, just to make sure.”

Thus, the greatest witch to ever grace Luna Nova with her presence set out on a treasure hunt to find the academy’s number one dunce.

It was after school hours, the usual time for tutoring in the library, but today, it just so happened that Akko had previous arrangements with Professor Ursula and they could not meet up, leaving Diana lead-less as to the brunette’s whereabouts.

An hour of asking around and wandering the entirety of the main school grounds later, she decided she might as well head back to library and read to pass the time. She could approach Akko at dinner or something.

Diana entered the library with graceful steps as to not disturb the other occupants and made her way to her usual spot, _their_ usual spot in one far corner of the enormous room.

As she rounded the corner, she could have banged her head against any wall as she wondered why she hadn’t bothered to check here earlier.

There, with a book open in her lap, was a dozing Akko, light snores heard from where Diana stood, the blonde giggling as every puff of air Akko released blew her bangs up and back down.

Approaching slowly and soundlessly, Diana crouched down beside her sleeping beauty, reaching out a hand to touch her pinkish cheeks, poking it as Akko mumbled incoherent phrases, trying to swat the hand away, her brows scrunched up.

“Shtap ith…iff… mhi.. mff. Hmm… Diana…”

**_“Diana.”_ **

That one coherent word, it made the owner of the name feel butterflies scrambling up her insides, her chest tightening, making it a bit hard to breathe.

Even I her sleep, Akko still called for her.

“Akko…?”

Diana leaned forward, their faces drawing closer as all Diana could see were those plump lips, so enticing, so tempting. There was nothing to hold her back, and she had no control over her actions any longer.

“Is someone there?”

It took a large exhale, and the Cavendish girl pulled away swiftly, heart thrumming wildly in her chest; she could feel it in her ears, the beats along with the usual heat.

“Y-yes?” She managed to reply after fixing herself up as the librarian rounded the corner, surprised to see a particular pair of students together.

“Miss Cavendish! And Miss Kagari?” She looked at the still slumbering figure, shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Are you in any need of something, sensei?” Diana asked, wanting to divert the attention away from her friend.

“Ah, of course.” The teacher looked at her. “I’m sorry, but the library will be closing soon and the sprites will be doing some cleaning around here.” She explained. “Please do understand.”

“Of course.” She saw that the woman’s gaze was still drawn to the body behind her. “I shall be responsible for waking Miss Kagari up.” She told the woman who nodded.

“Please do, thank you.”

After a somewhat drawn-out staring contest between the instructor and her student, she nodded, leaving the pair alone as Diana sighed in relief.

“Goodness gracious.”

Returning to her previous position, Diana brushed a few stray bangs from Akko’s forehead, her other hand, gently shaking the girl awake.

“Akko… Wake up.”

After a while of coaxing, and tossing around, Diana found herself in Akko’s sleepy embrace, the girl’s arms over her shoulders as she giggled like an old drunk, swaying both their body’s around.

“Diana… Diana! Diana~!” She chanted, still half-asleep.

The heiress was bewildered, not used to this side of Akko as she continued her attempts at bringing the girl into a full state of consciousness.

“Akko! Please wake up!”

Also, she could not handle the proximity; she thought she might try something again. But before it was possible, Akko’s eyes flew open, hot and cold colors clashing as everything slowly registered to the brunette.

“Diana?” She blinked at the closeness, before slowly releasing the girl, looking a bit shocked. “I’m… I’m sorry. Me and Sensei finished early and I thought of meeting up with you, but when I got here, I guess you had stuff to do too, so you couldn’t really spare time to always meet me and-“

“Akko.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go to the courtyard.”

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Luna Nova’s courtyard was a spacious, intricately designed area, a fountain being the centerpiece of it all, flowing with golden and autumn colors, brought on by the setting sun.

It would have been quite amusing to Diana and Akko, as it seemed as though their talks were always beside some form of water. But right now, both knew that there was something in need of addressing.

“Akko.” Diana called, standing by the fountain as she tugged the girl near the ledge. “Sit.” She commanded.

“Wh-what’s up Diana? Do you need to talk about something?”

“Akko.” Diana said her name alone once more, needing her to listen well.

“Diana?”

“What is this?”

“What is what?” The girl said innocently, genuinely confused at the situation.

“ _This.”_ Diana pointed to the both of them. “ _Us.”_ She took one of Akko’s hands. “What is going on between us? Are we friends? Are we not? Will we ever be something more?”

Akko was quiet, she looked down at their joined hands, returning Diana’s hold and swinging them tenderly. She was thinking. Very hard.

“Do you want to be something more?” She asked, looking at Diana square in the eye, her question obviously catching the blonde off guard as her blue orbs widened in surprise.

“I…” All she had thought was asking Akko, was she expecting the other girl to make the first move? Was she content in following what _Akko_ decided, wanted for them?

What did _she_ want?

“Do you want us to be something more? Are you expecting something to progress between us?”

If Diana had felt betrayal before, she must have been feeling that now. Though it also felt closer to disappointment than anything.

She had thought it was a mutual feeling, something they both shared. A feeling of wanting to become closer.

“Akko, I have no idea…” She felt a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

“Of what? Then… why did you ask? Does your heart know something that your mind doesn’t?” It was an odd question Akko was asking, but it was almost as if she were trying to drag an answer out of Diana.

“Akko…” Something became firm in Diana’s beliefs. And it was shat Akko must have been searching for.

She crouched in front of Akko once more, fingers lacing with each other.

“ _I like you.”_

And the answer was so simple, and Diana felt a huge weight lifted from her chest, actually getting the feelings she had out. Out in the open, for her and all to see.

“I like you…” She breathed out, eyes widening by the second as her feelings came into realization. “Akko… I like you.”

She looked into her contemporary’s eyes, gazes locked and in a mutual understanding.

“Yeah, I like you too.”

Diana couldn’t have felt happier. Both of them shared smiles on both faces, donning happiness on their forms, yet Diana felt something was off.

Akko’s smile, and her smile… they were not the same, she realized.

Akko wore a sad smile, and Diana couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Akko?”

“I like you Diana.” She said, breathy, as their heads bumped together, then Akko pulled away, giving Diana’s hands another squeeze, the same sad smile. “But I can’t.”

Somehow, the blonde heiress could hear the sound of broken glass… just as her heart felt… suddenly broken.

There was a long pause.

“Why?” A few tears slipped out of Diana’s eyes, the very ones she had been holding back, no longer held in “Why?”

“Oh Diana…” Akko crouched down on the floor with her, wiping away the tears and hugging her. “What is wrong with you today?” She tried to laugh off the oddness of the situation, though it did nothing at all to ease Diana’s pain. “You’re not your usual composed self. Akko murmured into her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I… I just! It’s because… I’ve never felt like this before. And now that I’ve found what this emotion is, and acknowledged it… Are you really just going to ignore it? Me? Akko, if I ignored you before, I really am sorry! Forgive me?”

Diana, fragile like a child, clung to the front of Akko’s shirt, rendering the brunette helpless, now realizing that this was Diana’s first feelings of liking someone- dare she say love if it really weren’t just infatuation.

“Diana, I admit I was a bit upset when you ignored me.”

“I… I apologize.” She bowed her head again, refusing to meet Akko’s gaze anymore.

Diana had suspected right, avoiding Akko might have been a bad choice in her blossoming feelings, and hopes. But the reasons Akko and Diana both thought of were just a tinge different.

“NO, no… that’s not- I mean, I understand why you would avoid me.” Akko gave a sheepish smile, a very out of place expression in the moment.

“What are you saying?” Diana shook her head, clueless.

“I’m saying I kinda understood where you were coming from… I guess I was just thinking you were avoiding me because maybe… you were ashamed of me? I mean, you’re you… you have this history, this legacy. You and you’re family are amazing… and I’m-“

“You’re?” Diana wondered where this was going.

“Let’s say I’m a potato.”

Diana was stunned, the statement taking its time to settle into her emotional wreck of a brain, before she blinked, then burst into a giggling fit, that escalated into full blown out laughter. Laughter and tears and everything. A total mess.

“D-don’t laugh!” Akko exclaimed, redder than her eyes as she hid her face in her own shoulder, turning it away from Diana.

“Ju-just… a potato?!” As Diana stands up, pulling Akko along with her, she laughs even harder. “Of all things?”

“I shouldn’t have told you.” The troublemaker grumbled, feeling amazingly embarrassed as Diana’s laughter subsided back into giggles, as hiccups accompanied the harmony brought on by her emotions.

Head to head, Diana wanted to feel such things again as she brought her face closer, their foreheads touched as noses nuzzled, hands still connected, holding one another.

“Akko… I want a hug.” Diana murmured.

Hugs. They had always done them lately, though the first time warranted much hesitation and shyness, they had at least gotten accustomed to it… but now-

It felt like it was the first time.

Hugs were as far as they would go… it was almost an unspoken rule of friendship between them.

But now… with their feelings out in the open, Diana wished for just a step further.

-maybe a kiss on the cheek?

Diana did just that, and froze in surprise as Akko returned the gesture.

“Akko-“ She was about to propose something, but was quickly shot down.

“Diana… I don’t want to hurt you-“ Though she probably already was. “But I still want to stay friends.”

And Diana realized that maybe Akko just wants to go slow, be sure in whatever this thing, whatever their arrangement was.

She nodded, albeit begrudgingly, as she voiced her understanding, Akko please at her compliance as she hugged her again.

“But can I at least take you out?” Diana tried, she wanted to try at least.

“Diana…” Akko’s voice held warning.

“As _friends.”_

Holding in a breath at the puppy dog eyes, Akko let it go, reluctantly.

“Fine… as _friends._ ”

“And Can I get another kiss?”

Akko gave her a kiss on the cheek, which Diana accepted happily, not at all complaining as she got a pinch on the same one afterwards, but then the spot was caressed as Akko gave her another warning.

“Don’t keep pushing your luck.”

“I’ll try.” She giggled as Akko rolled her eyes with a sigh.

“Promise?”

“If the date is a promise?” She wondered when this cheeky side of her had been unleashed, yet as of now, she did not mind it in the slightest.

“Alright, I promise.”

Another kiss from Diana, and they begin to head back, hand in hand.

Diana was looking forward to the date, however Akko remained anxious and uneasy, not excited at all, still having fear despite reassurance.

And maybe what she told Diana had even deeper reasoning to it on why this couldn’t be.

All the things… her status her, family… and so much more.

If she could help it, Akko did not want to wish for things such as them growing apart, not when she harbored the same strong feelings for Diana.

But every time she thought deeper about things like consequences, something she had never done before, the more she was convinced.

This could not be… it would all soon come back to her to bite her.

Their fate apart… them being different.

It may have just been…

**_Inevitable._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry. I’m so sad. I did horribly. Though I was planning to do this from the start… Hah….
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	5. Chapter 4: Turn up the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t hate Andrew, not at all, but he doesn’t really interest me. Ok, but I love wingman Andrew… so much! I prefer Frank, honestly, but I don’t really mind Andrew, but for the sake of explanation to Chap 3’s Akko and her… pushing away despite loving Diana… well…  
> Ok… why? Why in the last episode, and why too late when I already go this set, is it hard for me to post this? Wingman Andrew is best Andrew but… ugh… why must I be conflicted?!  
> I apologize beforehand if this chapter will be so random and/or vague especially when it involves Akko, and it will be so damn confusing unless I placed my answers here right.  
> This is sooo… weird. This chapter. It’s weird. And horrible, and bad and I’m just-  
> I’m so disappointed in myself rn… but don’t mind me. It sucked. I’ve read it before you guys so a heads up… T^T… Why????
> 
> AKKO LOVES DIANA SO MUCH, Okay? Maybe a little too much.
> 
> Annnndddd… I don’t understand myself anymore L
> 
> EPISODE 25 WaS GLORIOUS!!! And I wanna cry… so bad… losing another series is just too painful… I’ll be lying on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling, so please read.
> 
> Ok, I know I said I wouldn’t post because of Ep 25, but… my country won’t show it yet… soooo… I’ll watch it in a couple of minutes. It should be out by now.
> 
> Ummm…
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> 3 years later A/N: My previous self seems like a pain, haha. Reminder that this is a reupload haha. Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**A Warm Diana Chapter 4: Turn up the heat**

The insistent ringing of the alarm clock just by her head got Akko flapping her arm about, looking for the damned button to take away the annoying noise so early in the morning.

She did not want to open her eyes, just so she could get that last few minutes of shut-eye before having to get up, lest she comes into a full state of being awake.

She could hear the groans from above her, whispering that she should just get up and turn it off, to which she stubbornly refused and was hit in the face with a pillow that flew from across the room, with the aid of mushroom propulsion.

Due to the vote of the majority, Akko forced her eyes open, blinking and trying to register all the light, shapes and colors around her till she spotted the ticking little object, slamming the button, and tossing it into her drawer.

Silence ensued for a good five minutes before a stray thought popped into Akko’s mind, confusing her on why she had set the alarm if it really was the day she thought it was.

Mustering enough volume into her raspy, early-morning voice, she knocked against the wood of the bunk above her to gain the attention of one of her roommates and best friends.

“Hey, Lotte?” An exhausted hum was the only response, but Akko took it that the girl was listening anyway. “What day is it today? Is it Saturday?” She didn’t know why she needed an answer despite having an idea, but the reply she got had her slapping her forehead and bringing her into complete awareness.

“If you knew, why the hell did you set your alarm for the weekend?” Sucy groaned from across the room, turning about in her bed, looking away from the side with her friends.

“Yes, Akko… It’s Saturday. Don’t tell me you have supplementary lessons again.” The blonde sighed, taking a peek at the bunk below, and he faced morphed into confusion as she watched a bewildered Akko staring at the seven-am numbers on the clock she had just retrieved.

She seemed to be in deep thought before she slapped both her cheeks, now sporting three red triangle points on her face.

“Akko?!”

No Answer was given as Akko bolted from her spot to the drawers to gather her materials, towel and some underwear- something odd since she usually included her clothes, throwing in whatever to an outfit for the weekend, or simply wearing her uniform. The bathroom door banged shut as the sounds of rustling clothes, a yelp (courtesy of Akko slipping) and the sudden sound of a shower (and another cry as the temperature hadn’t been adjusted) were the sounds that headed their morning.

As she scrubbed herself totally clean, Akko couldn’t stop the jitters as she remembered why she needed to be up by this time.

She cursed as she remembered that she still had to plan out her clothes for the day. Something she seldom did, but just had to do.

Why?

Because today was special…

Today was…

**_The date._ **

****

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Sucy resisted the urge to roll her eyes as another shriek came, followed by angry muttering as Akko had either bumped into another piece of furniture, her leg bumped into something low, she stepped on something lying round or she stubbed her foot, or maybe worst-case scenario, she was making out with the wall again.

“Stupid Walls.”

Ah. She got her answer.

The potion brewer could hear Lotte’s scolding voice as the bespectacled girl had actually been watching Akko in her dance of madness while she threw articles of clothing over her shoulder.

“Akko, calm down. Why are you so panicky in the morning?” She inquired, now climbing down from the bunk and helping her brunette friend out by picking up all the materials strewn about the room.

“Thank goodness, Lotte… Umm… I need your help.” She said putting on a shirt, wearing it, shaking her head then throwing it back in the pile.

“What’s wrong? Why are you in such a hurry? And why are you even acting like this?” Lotte watched her skeptically, seeing this out of character Akko, playing dress up. “It’s almost as if you’re trying to impress someone on a date.”

“I am.” Akko replied instantly, without thinking.

“What?!”

Sucy winced inwardly at the loudness so early in her day, and faced her roommates, deadpan expression on.

“To be more specific, she _is_ trying to impress _Diana_ on a date. At what, nine-am?” The brunette nodded as Sucy gave Akko a once-over, grimacing at her too flashy attire this time, telling Akko that she needed to change it. “And don’t worry, Akko.” She turned to her other friend. “You could wear a rag and Diana would still want to walk around town with you, though I guess you wouldn’t be caught dead wearing that, with or without Diana.”

Akko coughed into her fist, out of embarrassment and out of the fact that she choked on her words the moment Sucy spoke.

“Y-yeah… so Lotte?” She returned her attention to the blonde. “Help me out?” She pleaded, voice nearly a reluctant whimper.

“Sure.”

As Lotte went through Akko’s clothes more neatly than the owner, said owner was lost in her own thoughts again.

Akko wondered why she was trying so hard when she, herself had been the one who was so hesitant on going on this date with a certain blonde prodigy.

She had almost refused those dazzling blue pools and that affectionate smile, almost.

Just because she had her insecurities, she had her fears.

But then again, that was exactly why, why she was doing such things.

Looking herself in the mirror, in all her uncoordinated glory, hair strewn about, she muttered her prayers.

If, at the very least for today, any god would hear her prayer, she wished that she would look acceptable enough, worthy to be seen walking beside Diana, and making her happy on this date.

And really, if it were granted, it would be her only wish for a long time.

At the very least, let her be the one to be by Diana’s side today.

She viewed herself in the mirror as Lotte fancied her up, enough to look presentable, but not too much to look, well… and maybe the blonde added a touch of make-up, against Akko’s will, but enough to bring out her beauty as the blonde squealed at her handiwork.

“There! All done.” She smiled, closing the compact. “You must be excited, huh?”

Akko didn’t respond.

She just stared at herself in the mirror, recalling exactly why she did not favor this date than she would have if certain incidents hadn’t occurred. She looked at the mirror, now asking herself if she looked good enough, feeling familiar prickling at the corners of her eyes as Lotte gasped in surprise, asking her what was wrong as she began quietly letting a few tears slip down her features at her face portrayed through the glass.

She looked into watery eyes in shock, asking herself so many questions, one of them being why she was crying.

She felt so conflicted now. Her feelings for Diana, or her insecurities involving Diana. Negated by her fears, the emotions she held…

It almost didn’t seem worth it at all.

Sucy and Lotte stared at her worriedly, before both drew in to comfort her, knowing there was something causing her dread more than first date butterflies.

They didn’t want to know, but they also wanted to be confided in.

And Akko remembered a day, three days ago when she asked herself. For Diana…

_Am I enough?_

****

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Three days prior to the talk by the fountain…_

A young, well-groomed man stepped out of his expensive limousine, fixing his tie and brushing off whatever imaginary dust he thought he’d have on his two-hundred-thousand-dollar suit.

He was a man on a mission, two actually, one just serving as a lowly premise for a grander order of business that was composed of him, a lovely mischievous witch, her hat, and some worded feelings.

Yes, the reason why the famous Andrew Hanbridge had returned to Luna Nova Academy was to return Kagari Atsuko’s hat and hope she returned something else of his.

As luck would have it at a quarter-past four just outside Luna Nova’s largest building, the Japanese girl just so happened to pass by, carrying a brow-raising amount of cleaning supplies.

Fixing his tie, checking his breath and clearing his throat, he called for her. “Miss Kagari?”

The girl did a double-take at the sight of the boy- and of the expensive-looking vehicle behind him.

“Oh, hey Andrew! Why are you here?” She asks with a smile, setting down her materials as she approaches him to chat.

“Actually, just this. Here you go. You seem to be quite careless and I recommend you take care of your belongings more.” He reached out the hat to which the girl gave a happy sound followed by a sheepish grin.

“My hat! You had it… Whew, thank you so much for returning it to me.” She told the boy, scratching the back of her head. “Professor Finneran has been hounding me non-stop about it. My ears are starting to scar.

They shared a laugh and the atmosphere was pleasant enough for Andrew to commence with his intentions.

“May we talk a while?” The man asked, holding out a hand expectantly, which Akko either failed to notice, or purposely ignored as she walked past him, leading the way to a nearby bench.

“Sure!”

Exchanging pleasantries and experiences between the two brunettes ate up quite the fair amount of time, and Akko realized that she still had detention work to do, and tried to excuse herself from a frowning Andrew.

Andrew was disappointed. He enjoyed chatting with the brunette. Really, he did, but something was strange about every single thing they talked about.

It had started with how school was doing, and Andrew told Akko of his learning experience, how he found a good piano teacher there, he boasted about his grades and awards and Akko simply clapped in awe. He liked it, the praise and attention.

But then, it began.

Akko praised him, but then she said she knew someone who could do the same things.

Diana.

Well, it was only one comparison out of many and the rich boy tried to not let it bother him so much.

Akko talked about her own school happenings, and Andrew smiled in fondness, listening attentively, erasing _her_ existence… before Akko rewrote it with so few words.

“-But then Diana helped me out with my homework again! She’s so nice and amazing, and surprisingly kind, wait no. She’s always been that. I’m just stupid.” Akko laughed at her own words, but Andrew remained mirthless.

And that became the format of each conversation.

Andrew would start up a new topic each time the Cavendish girl’s name popped out, trying to drive it as far away from her, and lead it back to them, he and Akko, back to him.

But each and every time, school, family, hobbies, likes, EVERYTHING. Everything always seemed to lead back to Diana. Akko’s thoughts always strayed back to Diana. Everything coursing through Akko’s life always connected to Diana.

Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana, Diana.

**_Diana._ **

How ladybugs and tacos could even come close to be related to her was a mystery, and he felt his confession chances slipping more and more till he reached breaking point. When Akko asked if she could go ahead.

“I’m sorry Andrew!” She squealed, looking at the gigantic clock overlooking Luna Nova’s courtyard. “I forgot about my detention duties. Is it okay if I go back now? Really sorry, I still wanted to talk some more but-“

Andrew breathed deep, feeling the air fill his lungs as he tried to compose himself. “It’s fine.” He spoke through gritted teeth. His chances at confessing were slim, but then again, maybe he should leave it for another time, Diana indirectly thwarting his plans with the help of time.

Wait, Diana?

On second thought, Andrew got up and grasped Akko’s arm looking into wide red irises, blinking at him, stunned.

“Miss Kagari, I have one final question.” He informed, and she straightened up and stared at him in wait.

Bracing himself for the most likely answer that he knew had the biggest possibility of crushing his chances, He asked with all his dignity and pride on the line.

“Do you fancy Diana?”

The way Akko choked on air, jaw hung slack and staring gave Andrew all the answers he needed as his eyes narrowed, gripping her arm tighter as he willed her to stay with him for this conversation.

His next words, he knew they were out of his own jealousy and spite, and against his better judgment, would obviously hurt Akko, something he wouldn’t do normally.

But still he said it.

“ _You can’t_.”

It seemed to snap Akko out of her shocked trance as her confusion turned into interrogation, wondering why her friend, who had somehow realized her feelings for another witch, was questioning- no, _opposing_ the nature of her feelings.

“Why?” She asked, needing an answer. All her other friends here at Luna Nova seemed to have no qualms with it, why should Andrew.

Then she remembered Andrew wasn’t from Luna Nova, he wasn’t with the witches, he was traditional like his father in a sense, no matter how much he did not want to be. Andrew was a boy.

“You just can’t.” And Andrew tried searching for a compelling enough reason for Akko’s love to not come to fruition. “The two of you are so far apart, not only physically, but emotionally, mentally, socially even, and culturally. Akko, if you didn’t know now, I’ll tell you myself. Society will judge you.”

Akko wondered what was going on. And after everything was okay earlier in their talk, it took a turn for worse.

She was struck by a sudden thought. She didn’t think it could be possible, but if there was even the slightest chance, then… What if-

“Are you saying this because you think you’d be a better match for Diana?” She inquired seriously, honestly, not wanting another rival out of a friend.

“NO!” Andrew shouted, not being able to believe how dense the girl could be. Didn’t she see that he and Diana were practically always at each other’s throats? He needed to clarify. “I’m saying this because I’m interested in _you.”_ He finally confessed, hand squeezing the one in his as Akko blinked back in surprise, before frowning with a shake of the head.

Andrew was a nice person, and maybe it wouldn’t be so wrong- No, if there was one thing she was certain of, she wanted Diana and herself to work. This was something she needed to be blunt about, not only to the male, but to herself as well.

“No Andrew,” She began calmly, looking into his eyes as she shook his hand off, standing as tall as her petite stature would allow her. “If you can plainly see, and understand that I like, no _love_ Diana, then why would you tell me I can’t, ignoring the fact that you actually just confessed.” Akko informed, before adding as an afterthought. “Sorry I can’t accept your feelings, by the way.”

Andrew looked at her, his own perception used against him. But now, the irritation he felt wasn’t due to the fact that Akko rejected him of all people, but because the cause of the rejection was _Diana of all people_.

“Then can you say that to her face?” He challenged her, hardening his head in defiance. “Tell her you love her?”

“Andrew-“ Before she could give a steady answer, she was cut off.

“Akko, I’m the one who likes you more.”

And the brunette instantly knew he was wrong. She just felt it.

Because no one. _No one._ Gave her the feelings Diana gave, Looked at her the way Diana did, and made her want to shower Diana with as much love as the prodigy had for her. No one could let her feel love without needing to say a word.

_No one was as **Warm** as Diana._

“But then wouldn’t you be in the same boat as Diana?” Once more, she tried using his own words against him, but against her expectations, Andrew gave her a wry smile, knowing something she didn’t and was ready to share.

“The only difference between I and her Is that she is a woman, you both are. And I am a man.”

It was so Quiet. Akko was speechless as she was swarmed with unpleasant thoughts and assumptions.

Just what had Andrew said to make her feel such?

“And have you _ever_ considered what her family would think?” The gut-wrenching mention of Diana’s _family_ , people Akko didn’t exactly have fond memories of, made her shiver.

Because whether or not they were horrible human beings, or snakes, they were still Diana’s family and therefore held more importance to the girl in her life.

“Would they ever approve of you two?” Andrew added more and more salt to the wound. “ _Much less **you**_.“

Akko felt her fists clench so tightly her palms hurt, as she gripped them, nails digging into her skin, ensuring red marks later on.

“I’m ready to find a way for myself, but is Diana?” The boy turned away from the witch, ready to walk away and not let the disdain show on his face, hating everything including himself for being such a petty, lowly, jealousy-driven individual.

Envy was a dangerous sin.

“She- she… She is.” Akko decided to put all her faith in Diana, but still… even with this much trust in the blonde, Akko knew that her uncertainty was not for fear for herself, but for fear of the things that could affect Diana, and love just confuses everyone.

“Think about it.” The politician’s son gave his final offer and warning to which Akko was grateful for, but not willing to accept.

“I _am_.”

She really was thinking. Deeply about his words, their talk.

“You know I only say this because I care. About you.” Andrew told her this, climbing back into the seat of his car.

“I’m sorry.” Akko gave a curt bow, no longer being able to smile and laugh and look into her friend’s eyes. “I may care about you, but it can only ever be as a friend.”

Andrew kept the strangled breath in his throat as he did nothing to bid goodbye, as did Akko.

“Suit yourself. I will be waiting.”

Left alone now, Akko picked up all her cleaning supplies, hearing a frustrated growl from a familiar teacher in charge of detention.

“Guess I’ll get back to those windows.”

****

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“You are distracted.”

Akko nearly spat out her drink, quickly scanning the table for a tissue or cloth, Diana handing her one helpfully, the brunette nodding her thanks as she wiped off the liquid that escaped her lips from her surprise.

“Are you alright?” Diana’s worried gaze filled Akko with warm fuzzies and butterflies, but she also felt bad for causing the blonde concern on their date that was seemingly very special to the heiress.

“I’m fine.” Akko replied with a nod for extra guarantee.

Diana seemed to accept it, and leaned back into her seat, taking another bite of her food and letting her date relax, before tensing again.

“So what has been on your mind that you have been ignoring me this whole time?” They had been sitting at their table, in this café for nearly two hours and not so much as simple greetings and formalities had been exchanged.

Akko was barely lucky that the cup was still to her lips as she spat out all she had drank, back into the cup, disgusted by herself as she put the cup back down, hoping the waiters would just throw the contents away later.

“Sorry.” The girl whispered with a bowed head.

The heiress sighed, folding her hands on top of the table as she looked at Akko’s defeated form. “I don’t need an apology, I want an answer.”

“Sorry.”

Diana was sad because Akko was sad, and there was no way she wanted her very first date with her very first love to end on a sour note. She needed to fix things as soon as possible.

“Is it… because of me?” It hurt to ask this question, but she felt it was relevant to know.

The brunette witch’s eyes widened, shaking her head furiously. “No, absolutely not. You are not- well… I-“

What was she doing? Allowing Diana, in her oh so stunning dress to impress, to feel anxious, scared on the date after she had been so kind as to invite Akko out, choosing a private location for them, a rarely visited café on the outskirts of town, far from all who knew them, and at first Akko’s thoughts of Diana being ashamed of her nagged in her head, but of course the blonde herself denied those ideas, telling Akko as they arrived that she chose this particular setting for the girl’s own comfort if she wished not to be seen due to her consciousness of Diana’s status.

Akko felt like crying a second time that day, simply from the fact that Diana still thinks of her despite how Akko is towards Diana, shy and inconsiderate of the girl’s feelings in a way. Though she refrains from doing so, she does not fail in expressing her utmost gratitude by hugging the girl tightly.

“I’ll… be fine Diana.” Akko spoke after reminiscing the past few minutes, smiling softly. “Let’s just enjoy our date? I swear I’ll pay attention now.” The girl grinned for the first time in a while, digging around her pocket before tossing loose change as tip on the table, showing her hand to Diana who was still questioning her state. She rolled her eyes. “I promise I’ll be fine, if not you can take care of me, or something?” She said, blushing a bit.

Though Diana was still a bit suspicious, and wanted to know what was bothering Akko so much, she accepted the offer of happier times and took Akko’s outstretched hand that dragged her out of her seat and out the café’s door with a clang of the bell that hung by the door.

Akko laughed freely as the air brushed against her face as she had no intentions of halting this run along this dirt road in a place far from anything they already knew, only knowing each other out here. To the dunce, there was no more place for fears or insecurities and for the first time in these past days, she felt she could _breathe_.

She muttered a few apologies down the road for every time Diana would make a sound of discomfort or would trip as Akko was leading her by the hand, by her own pace, letting go of all her thoughts, and replacing it with ‘ _Diana_.’

As compensation for all the hurt, she hoped she could let Diana enjoy it… at least for today.

On the other side of things, Diana could only stare at the back she missed looking at so much, following around into adventures and all that excitement.

She spotted the smile Akko sported, even if it was for but a millisecond, but she could confirm it was real.

This was the Akko she asked out, The Akko she loved.

It was finally time to enjoy their date.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Diana was frowning. Wait, no… she was _scowling_.

She wanted to enjoy her date.

She had chosen a simple enough dress, stopping just above her knees that would give her enough comfort for the outdoors, and wore boots along with it, a thin coat to keep her warmer in case they stayed out late, and a shoulder bag for her things. She even applied light amounts of makeup to top off her look.

And she loved how Akko looked, arriving to meet Diana, despite her slouched appearance at first as she was bashful to show herself to the heiress.

A Plain white V-neck shirt and a scarf, a black coat, black tapered jeans, ankle boots and a cap. A leather backpack hung behind her.

Neat, not too casual, not too formal.

Akko had even taken initiative to lead her around by the hand, despite walking around with her eyes to the ground, hiding her face.

And after the café incident, things had started getting better with Akko back to her usual endearing self.

She had been beginning to enjoy her date.

-Before it rained. _HARD_.

“Faster, Diana!” Akko shouted through the loud noise of falling water, the clouds crying heavily on them. “I think I saw a shed over there.” She pointed through the practically misty visibility due to how strong the rain was. A silhouette of a roof barely seen on a hill.

Diana nodded, but realized Akko couldn’t see her just as she was having a hard time following Akko. The only reason they were yet to be separated in this weather was the firm hold Akko had on her hand as she guided her to shelter.

They had been running, with Akko in the lead, to any place their feet would lead them to, no particular direction in mind, though Diana had her misgiving, and worried if by chance they would get lost.

But Akko’s happiness was just too contagious that it dissipated all those thoughts. Diana had been led like a moth was to a light, the light being the ever bright Kagari Atsuko.

But just as she had been reveling in the light, basking in its warm glow, dark clouds formed suddenly overhead before releasing all the gathered waters of the heavens onto the poor pair of girls.

Now, running to a seemingly unreachable destination, Diana felt the need to be more careful as she had been tripping and slipping a few small times, before her foot eventually hit a larger rock causing her to lose her footing as she shrieked, “Akko!”

She closed her eyes in preparation for any form of impact, but the only impact she knew of was the pelting of rain against her now shivering, cold arms that found purchase around her savior’s back.

Other than that, she was left in warmer arms, a stronger protective barrier against the howling winds as she felt her back being rubbed in comfort.

“Are you okay?” A soothing voice asked, distressed for the heiress’ sake, holding Diana carefully close, only a so few feet before her head would hit the ground. Her neck and head were cradled gently in one hand, as the other supported behind her waist.

Akko was nearly parallel with Diana and the ground as her back received all the rain, Diana beneath her and shielded from it all, drops falling from brunette strands.

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

Diana’s mouth opened and shut again, gaping like a fish as she tried to find the words to say in her surprise and embarrassment as her heart beat faster and faster by the minute.

Not finding any words to express what she wanted to say, she opted to wrapping her arms fuller around Akko, pulling her into a hug, torso to torso, so close together, nearly taking them down to the ground as the other witch struggled to right both bodies, Diana now clinging against her as she returned the embrace.

“Let’s get some shelter.”

The blonde nodded, loosening her hold on Akko just a bit as said girl assisted her in standing and walking to the place she had spotted earlier.

Diana was so focused on just walking through the strong, squinting all the way that she failed to notice Akko taking off her cap and placing it on Diana’s head, allowing her to see a bit better and protect her eyes, as well as make a surprised sound.

“Akko-“ She tried to reject the help, but Akko was already shielding her eyes with her hand, not giving Diana the chance to return the hat.

“Wear it, I’ll be fine.” She instructed, lowering her head slightly, looking for a better way to see. “We’re near that shed thing, anyway.”

True enough, they now stood at what looked to be an old, worn down bus stop, deserted and in the middle of the flooding nowhere.

Akko sat Diana down and tried digging in her pack, searching for anything to wipe away all the droplets running down Diana’s face from her dripping hair onto her clothes.

Finding a face towel, Akko began dabbing carefully at Diana’s face, the other girl closing her eyes and enjoying the care as Akko proceeded to her hair and cheeks.

Diana, after being able to open her eyes, stared at the concentrated, determined look on Akko’s face as she dried Diana off gently.

“Akko, thank you, but what about yourself?” She asked, stopping the movement of Akko’s hands and calling for her attention as their gazes met. The brunette witch was obviously more soaked than she was, and possibly very cold, but was trying to hide it.

Akko decided not to reply as she tried loosening Diana’s grip on her to continue with her service to the girl- but she froze as she went lower, wiping Diana’s neck and seeing her translucent white dress due to being wet. Her eyes averted straightaway, a blush conquering her entire face as she mumbled something to herself before slipping off her black coat and covering Diana properly, the girl confused at the actions.

“What are you-?” The heiress tried removing the cloth but Akko waved her hands frantically to stop her from doing so, drawing in too close as they ended up staring into one another’s eyes again, before blinking at the same time.

“…”

“HUH?!”

The moment their eyes opened, they were in a quiet café, only drizzles outside the window as warm sunlight permeated through the grayish clouds outside the tall glass windows in the warm atmosphere.

“What the- Where are we?” Akko asked no one in particular, very suspicious of the place, their sudden location. “What just happened?”

One look at Diana who was now seated at a nicely arranged table instead of on an old wooden bench, told Akko that she had no clue either.

The brunette rubbed her temples, trying to comprehend how they got to this mysterious place, before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“ _Welcome, visitors. To Café Riparo, your shelter from the rain.”_

Akko’s head turned from one side to another, trying to pinpoint the location from where the voice came.

_“There’s no use in searching for me. I am the owner of this magical place. A place to rest, to relax, to take shelter from the storms of the world and inside you. I cannot be seen, only heard, and I can only serve, no service returned to me. No one shall know my name, though I may always know yours.”_

“Kagari Atsuko.” The girl bravely replied, giving her name, as Diana’s protest died in her throat. “I have another question.” Akko said, pulling out a chair and taking her seat, two floating towels immediately draping themselves over the guests.

Akko and Diana were surprised that after one brush of the towel, they were dry again, the cloths disappearing into thin air.

_“Ask away, my guests. But before that, would you care for a warm cup of tea?”_

Akko could only nod, still wary of everything, before a tea set appeared on their table, sugar cubes floating about as Diana held up two fingers, the sweet bits jumping into her cup and the liquid stirred itself.

“Why are we here?” Akko asked the question both witches were curious about, relaxing after a sip from her tea.

“ _To escape peril and enter into paradise, two hearts must be connected by the same actions, the same thoughts, the same feelings.”_

“What is that sup-“

Then it clicked.

In one single moment of surprise, when the pair had gazed into one another’s eyes, no other thoughts running in their head but each other- _the same thoughts._ When they had blinked in synchronization- _the same actions._

But what of the same feelings?

To embarrassed or afraid to admit, somehow they just knew and didn’t know what it meant.

While they were in deep thought, not exactly doing anything, the voice resounded throughout the room once more.

_“Would you mind chatting with this unlucky, lonesome soul?”_

Looking up, both shrugged, not having much choice as they still failed to comprehend what was happening, nodding their replies as more tea and treats came floating or appeared on their table.

_“Let’s savor this company, shall we?”_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Chatting with, what they learned, was a cursed soul roaming this cursed “Town of Rain”, as it explained, was far less scary than one would have expected.

The voice was gentle in its stories, refilling the witch’s refreshments from time to time. Possibly the only other thing they were grateful for, food after missing lunch, aside from the shelter.

Also, maybe a new magical history that was known by so few it was such a privilege to be told from the source itself.

A greedy mayor of a town abundant in water and rain with astounding greenery and produce, charging so much for each and every product, building this café and charging his own people too much.

And the soul was cursed by the justice of the Nine Olde Witches.

Akko felt sorry for it, the soul bound to a hidden town, a hidden store, only to have company if the terms of visiting were met.

How sad was an eternal damnation alone.

But all stories must have some ending, and no matter happy or sad, they all bore a lesson to learn.

And the soul spoke in all his years of learning, that he had finally learned… a bit too late.

Diana had also felt mercy for him, as the girls shared a look while sipping tea, and they did not notice the sad atmosphere, the darkening clouds outside the window as they blinked together, realizing a moment later.

_“Thank you for visiting. Do come again.”_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

“Hey Diana.”

Akko was now kicking her shoes against the ground as they found themselves sitting on that old wooden bench, at the deserted bus stop.

“Yes, Akko?”

“I think I learned something.” Akko said, neither of them looking at each other as the brunette got up, staring at the softer pelting rain, now turning into a light drizzle.

“I did too.”

It was quiet, and Diana was still staring at her lap, registering everything as if it had been a dream- until a hand came into view. She followed the arm up with her eyes, reaching a small, slightly melancholic smile.

“Did you enjoy the date?” Akko asked, though having a feeling that she and the heiress shared the same sentiment.

“Not as much as I would’ve liked.”

The brunette nodded in agreement as Diana placed her hand in the outstretched one that pulled her to her feet.

Looking back into Akko’s eyes, the girl seemed to look more refreshed, like she had really found something important.

“I guess we think and feel the same about that then, huh?”

Diana’s eyes widened as she heard those words in her head in a different voice, the two sharing grins as their hands linked, squeezing one another.

“I suppose you are correct on that front. It could have been better.”

Akko hummed, nodding, rocking on the balls of her feet before her expression morphed into mischief, eyeing the water droplets in a contemplative manner.

“It’s not too late for us to make it better?”

She smirked, and Diana did not have the luxury to wonder what it would have meant, as she was tugged by the hand back into the drizzling atmosphere, Akko leading once more, but this time beginning to run and horse around, taking Diana near bushes and trees and getting water droplets to attack the blonde girl as she shrieked in horror, before giggling and returning the favor.

What was the purpose of drying off earlier? Diana did not know, nor did she care anymore as they played around in the puddles and in the rain.

Even if the gentle breeze and the little droplets were near freezing, their joined hands emitted all the warmth in the world they’d need.

It was time to enjoy their date for real.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The setting sun on the horizon and their dimly lit dirt path leading to familiar parts told the pair of students something. More specifically, it was time for something.

To go back to town to go home.

Diana was certainly displeased to have to leave now, not wanting to return to school despite the rules for students when going out, surprising herself as she always saw herself as a diligent and obedient child. But Love was something that was dangerous, and this was a proven fact.

Now entering the city gates, Diana found herself more relaxed, and Akko contrasting her, more tense as she kept looking around ever since they stepped foot into the crowd.

Her head was down, hiding her face and she was on high alert, almost as if she thought someone were watching her every move, or judging her for just being there, walking next to Diana.

The heiress sighed, frustrated and needing to know what caused the girl this distress. Diana never pegged her the type to worry about appearances and status, and she certainly had shown that fact a while ago, with how she acted around Andrew and other aristocratic figures. So what was so different now?

Arriving by the tower that would connect them to the leylines, Diana watched Akko’s shoulders relax as she let out a deep breath. It was the time she’d ask. They were not to return until the blonde knew what was wrong.

“Akko.” She called and the girl jolted up straight.

“Y-yes?” She looked nervous, almost as if she did not want to go back home yet- or rather, go back home with Diana. She even took a step back once the heiress drew near her, cancelling all the elation Diana had accumulated the whole day in one gesture.

“Akko…” Her voice sounded weaker as her hand tried to reach for the girl who stepped back till she was backed against the wall. “Did you hate it?”

“Huh?” Akko straightened up, now it was her turn to reach out and lift Diana’s gaze to hers. “What-“

“Did you hate the date?” Akko looked at her disbelieving, shaking her head in denial, her only way to reply, wondering where Diana obtained such thoughts. Hadn’t Akko been happy most of the time.

Oh, that was it, wasn’t it?

 _Most_ of the time.

“When it said about the same feelings… Akko… what was it that you felt before we entered the café?” Diana asked. “And on a more negative note, the shop before that, what were you thinking about? Why don’t you want to be seen with me? You were far more relaxed away from prodding eyes- Akko, just… is there something wrong with me?”

Again, all Akko could do was shake her head no, mouth open but silent.

“Then, are you ashamed of being seen with me?” Diana asked, quivering.

The brunette’s eyes widened in utter shock. “Never!” No, that wasn’t it. In fact, it may have been the opposite. “Diana, I’m more scared that you’d be ashamed of being seen with me.”

“Why?”

Now that was a surprise. Why, indeed? And Diana had asked it simply, like it was perfectly questionable, that statement. Why should she be ashamed of Akko, of someone she loved?

“Because Andrew-“

Andrew.

Diana frowned immediately as Akko clamped her mouth shut, at the glaring eyes. “What about Andrew? Did he tell you something? Akko?” She may have looked menacing, but her air and voice were afraid and weak.

Diana pleaded for honesty, and there was no way Akko could say no.

“H-he…”

“Yes?”

“He said I wouldn’t suit you.”

Diana’s heart dropped to the floor.

“He said… I _can’t_ love you.”

Diana choked on thin air, now lacing her hand with Akko’s that was grasping at the sleeves of her jacket.

“Society would judge us… and your family…Who you are, you’re amazing and- I’m not someone… who can freely walk next to you, you know?” Akko was teary-eyed explaining to Diana. “I don’t want to ruin your life just because I’m in it.”

Ruin her life? Akko was basically the only thing good in her life!

“Akko-“

“That’s why I can’t be your lover, or girlfriend or any other title other than your friend, Diana.” Akko breathed out. “Okay?”

The girl nodded in confused understanding.

“Because I’m a coward… and I’m scared.” Akko released her grip and stepped back. “I’ll ask Lotte or Sucy to pick me up. Go on ahead.” Akko smiled a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “I at least hope you enjoyed the date.”

The sun had finally set and the tower was enveloped in quiet nighttime darkness that reached the depths of Akko’s heart.

“No.”

The firm voice made Akko lift her head in confusion.

“You didn’t?”

“NO.” Diana said again, voice louder, angrier, sadder, more loving. “No, Akko… You are mistaken, very much so.”

“Diana?”

“You suit me… Only you. You and I, we complement one another. No, Andrew is wrong. You _can_ love me. I want you to love me.” Diana swallowed hard, parting her quivering lips. “ _Please, I need you to love me. Please love me.”_

“Diana, I said I can’t.”

“No, because you are far from ruining my life. You fill it with adventure, fun, love, color… _warmth._ ” Diana spoke with fondness. “No, you are not a coward. Afraid, perhaps, but not a coward. And no, do not call your team. You are returning with me.”

Diana finished it with a smile, but Akko still had questions.

“But what about the date? Did you enjoy it?”

Diana thought about it. She’d be lying if she said either yes or no.

“I think we both know the answer.” Akko nodded. “Though… there is one yes…” At the brunette’s raised brow, Diana sighed, running a and through slightly cool damp hair. “Society will judge us.”

“I see.”

“But know this Akko,” Diana cut in before the sadness consumed Akko. _“I love you.”_

Akko felt her heart beat faster, but painfully in her chest as she clutched it, tears in her eyes. Even after all the pain and rejection she had caused Diana, she was able to say such honest words, while Akko lied to both Diana and herself.

“No- I can’t… Diana, please…”

“I don’t need a title or a label for us just yet.” Diana cut off the weeping child, now holding onto Diana’s clothes as she slowly felt her knees go weak, the pair crouching on the floor. “But I want to date you.”

“Diana…” Akko shook her head, not allowing it, even if she ached to do so… to be allowed to love Diana. “No, I can’t… you can’t, we can’t-“

“I want to show you how I can be for you, with you, because of you.”

Diana continued her sincere words, a second, stronger confession in the making, while Akko was wavering in her decisions of a second rejection.

“I want to date you. I want to go out with you. But if you are against it, then I cannot force you because I have my feelings and you have yours. I do not, will not, push or force upon you my desires.”

Why did Diana have to be so kind, why did she still have to be so considerate… why did she have to return Akko’s feelings and impossible love?

“-but…” She spoke up again, hugging Akko once, before releasing her, holding her at arm’s length so that Akko could see the truthfulness in her eyes. “I long to love you.”

Diana began wiping away the never-ending tears from Akko’s face as she held onto Diana’s clothes, still shaking her head, resolve breaking, shame overruled by love.

“So will you let me?”

The tears fell into her lap as she cried, noisily, then quietly, sniffling, then breathing deeply, trying to let it all out, but trying to prevent it all. Akko held onto Diana, not any closer than their one body apart distance, but Diana wanted more, pulling the smaller girl in close and hugging her as tightly as she could.

“Will you let me?”

“D-D… Diana!” Akko sobbed into the jacket, soaking it with her salty tears as she nodded, finally accepting, hugging Diana, clutching the fabric covering the girls back, running her hands all over. “I’m sorry!” She cried. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I’m sorry I was scared. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for leading you on… I’m sorry for not giving you a proper answer… Diana I’m sorry I can’t- I’m…”

“You were hurt, weren’t you?” Diana whispered softly into her ear, tucking Akko under her chin as she rocked them both back and forth. “His words hurt you, those thoughts scared you… for my sake.”

Akko nodded, not trusting her voice any longer, broken and raspy.

“Don’t be sorry.” Diana cooed. “Thank you for telling me, Akko.” She kissed through the girl’s hair, on her forehead, she brought the girl’s hand to her lips, warming them with her love. “We can now work this out together.”

Akko felt herself being lifted up, up into Diana’s arms as she felt so, so weak, as the heiress prepared and mounted her broom.

“We can work the details, and the other things out later.” She planted a kiss on the girl’s nose, then on her eyelids, then on her tear-stained cheeks. “For now, let’s go home.”

Akko nodded, and with a ‘Tia freyre!’, they were on their way to a new start, a fresh one, a happier one.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Arriving at the gates, Akko was able to stand on her own two feet, wobbly, yes, but enough to walk on her own, albeit with the assistance of Diana.

“Akko, before we go back in,” The brunette barely had enough time to be aware before Diana’s forehead bumped against hers and her lips were planted just on her chin, inches shy of Akko’s own pair of pink petals. “I love you. I am willing to wait.”

A fresh batch of tears welled in her chest as Akko cried, pulling Diana into a hug, muttering sorry and thank you over and over to the blonde, hugging her, grateful and apologetic, but more relieved than anything, more loved, more loving… happier, sadder, lighter…

**_Warmer._ **

She would anticipate the day, they both would, the day Akko could say ‘ _I love you_ ‘ and have no worries, no ‘but’s , or problems, no ‘sorry’s behind it.

And they could wait forever.

Diana and Akko.

The two of them entered the gates hand in hand, teary smiles, dopey faces, blushing and embarrassed, but feeling so warm as they returned to the dorms.

Tomorrow would be another day.

It would be a fresh start for everything, even for them.

They were so happy that they might lose sleep, but they hardly cared.

It was time for a new warmth.

…

But-

…

They did not see the two pairs of eyes watching them from afar, icy and dark.

Eyes that spoke-

**_No._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So no water form, but this time it was rain… still counts, right? Um… Sorry… for the quality drop… 
> 
> I'll be honest, reading it years later for edits and being unable to correct my own awkward plot is quite...haha. Akko is so unsure. Next chap will be better, I hope. I promise.
> 
> See you next time?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	6. Chapter 5: A Higher Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much like dancing, it wasn't odd to take one step forward and two steps back. With the way they're waltzing, can they progress in their relationship and make it to the end? Can they move forward further than a single step, taking this tension- this heat between them- to a higher degree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: at end of chapter. Hello.   
> Enjoy?  
> ~Shintori Khazumi
> 
> ~0~0~0~

**A Warm Diana Chapter 5: A Higher Degree**

**_Where do we go from here?_  
Is there any other way other than forward?  
What is this dance we’re doing, a step forward, yet two steps back.  
How do we progress in this heated tango?**

**_What are we waiting for? Where do we go from here?_ **

**~0~0~0~**

Diana wouldn’t say she was a prodigious dancer, but she’s been to enough social events to not be _terrible_ at it. Akko would obviously beg to differ because, in her eyes (and everyone else’s, she supposes), Diana was amazing at anything she laid her hands on, anything she picked up.

So, it was on this fine day, at this very moment, as she was seated on the wooden floor, in a little corner of the room with her back against the wall, that Akko would stare in wonder and amazement at her friend…friend? -Were they still at this stage? Most possibly with how Akko had been dancing (the only kind of dancing she seemed to be good at, as of the moment) around the issue of whatever relationship they both had. Though, she knew something had changed between them. There was this freshness in their relationship dynamic that had changed it in its entirety. That, she could not deny, nor did she want to. At the same time, however, there was equal amounts of intimidation mixed into this hot-mess recipe of a relationship.

They had yet to actually talk about whatever it was that would happen from that point of their relationship after the date. Diana said she would wait, and Akko was far from knowing what answer was the right one to give. She knew she loved Diana, but she had doubts, not of her partner-to-be, but doubts in herself. This had made their interactions awkward and full of tension- the good or bad kind, Akko didn’t know.

And so, days passed uneventfully as they were, again, (quite frustratingly in their friends’ books apparently) at a standstill.

Anyway, Akko stared at her “friend” as she was made an example before the class as to how to properly do the waltz as they would be having another formal with the boys from Andrew’s school as it was nearing the end of the school year.

_Andrew._

Akko visibly winced. Thoughts of the boy were seldom pleasant these days. What had been a beautiful friendship between them, she no longer knew what remained. Would Andrew even look at her, much less _talk_ or interact with her outside of the required pleasantries?

She had always enjoyed the company of the male, despite their differences. He had a completely different view of the world from her, from witches. In a sense, it was refreshing. She also enjoyed it when he’d send her little videos of him playing tunes on his piano, be it an extravagant piece or a personal composition. She admired him as she admired any of her friends. And like all her friendships, she’d like to keep this one, cherished in her heart for as long as possible.

Still.

It hurt.

His words had hurt her, cut deep into her soul. While his confession came as an enormous shocker, she felt slightly flattered that a man of high pedigree such as Andrew would see her country bumpkin self as someone worth having feelings for. However, it could never dismiss that chat on the bench that continued to scratch at her heart each time she remembered the words,

[ ** _You can’t.]_**

Her eyes stung, her heart lurched; she shook her head, ridding her mind, temporarily, of the memory. She didn’t want to grow to hate the man. She just… She just couldn’t face him right now. That’s all.

Vision focusing, she was surprised to see her eyes meet Diana’s from across the room where she sat. Apparently, the heiress had completed her demonstration and was in the middle of taking long sips from her water bottle. Her figure stood in front of the large windows of the classroom often used for dance, meditation, sparring, and other practical applications of magic. Light gleamed through them, courtesy of the afternoon sun, rendering a glow to outline her form.

A droplet of water slipped down her slender neck, almost disappearing at the base of her throat. Akko found herself bewitched, her sight having unknowingly trailed after the transparent liquid, gaze travelling from there, back up to a shapely jawline, to pinkish lips that seemed to be tipping upwards slightly.

Suddenly, Akko felt the need to see Diana’s eyes, and she felt her breath stall in her lungs. There was a different shade to her gaze. Somehow it seemed playful, _pleased;_ shimmering with some form of mirth at having caught Akko shamelessly gawking, but at the same time there was this… _heat_ that Akko couldn’t name. It felt like it could burn her very soul if she remained looking.

Was it just her, or was it _actually_ getting hotter in here?

She immediately broke the staring contest, opting to poke at a small dirt spot beside her on a wooden panel. Here, she had been sitting quietly in the corner, dreading over one of her friendships that might soon cease to exist, but over _there_ was another friendship that she… didn’t quite know… um… what…

Akko scratched at her head with both hands, feeling a headache build with great speed. Everything was just so… confusing and frightening, worrying, sudden, hot, cold…warm-

Warm. A warm hand had taken one of hers that had been pulling at- and roughing up her hair. Another proceeded to pat the top of her head so gently, Akko could have sworn it wasn’t really there. It smoothed out her messy hair strands before she felt a ghost of a kiss planted there. A bolt of electricity ran through her spine as she jolted slightly, forcing a blush away.

“Is it that frustrating to be told to sit out of this practice?” Akko could hear small bells tinkling, a soft melody playing, interlaced with a voice she had to admit she loved so much, as much as the person who owned it.

“Maybe.” She shrugged, still looking downwards. “Though it wouldn’t be the first time I was called out and filtered out from the rest of the class for sucking at something… or well everything.” That last part she whispered to herself.

Oh, but Diana was an attentive girl. Especially towards people she cared for deeply. She heard every word, and with a sigh, she knelt in front of Akko’s hunched form. “Akko…”

“Do-don’t worry about it! It’s not like I’m not used to it! I mean, I know I’ve improved quite a bit in terms of school and stuff… and other stuff, but really. Diana, you don’t have to worry-“

“Akko.”

Said girl flinched. Her gaze still on that little smudge on the flooring.

“Please… look at me…” The voice was so fragile, so soft. It pleaded for her to give her attention to blue eyes and a sad smile. Who would be cruel enough to destroy such a beautiful smile any further?

So, she looked up.

“Hi.” It was spoken in such a gentle whisper. Akko was mesmerized once more. Her eyes could not be torn away from such beautiful diamonds. She swore every precious stone could never amount to much if compared to the sparkling gems Diana had.

“Hi…” She replied in a quieter, more broken voice. “I-“ Her voice cracked, and she shut her mouth, opting to simply search Diana’s warm gaze once more.

“Class has been over for a while. This is also the last class of the day- in case you’ve forgotten.” Diana offered a kind smile. “You’ve been sitting here, unmoving. I suppose I got worried since everyone has already cleared the room.”

True to her word, Akko found that they were the only two people left inside. Even her teammates were nowhere in sight.

As if Diana had read her mind, she spoke, “If you are looking for Lotte and Sucy, they told me they needed to leave first as Sucy had been summoned by one of the professors from a higher year because she made another potion they could not quite decipher, and used it on one of the older students.”

Akko shook her head in amusement because _of course_ Sucy would do something like that. Leave it to her to spice up any day. Both… figuratively and literally. Akko shuddered at the memory of being fed some concoction Sucy brewed up in their quest to create the quote-unquote, best hot sauce in the world.

Another realization came to mind that had her smiling. ‘” _Lotte” and “Sucy”, huh… Everyone sure has gotten close.”_ The fact that Diana could now call her best friends by their given name brought about an inexplicable joy to Akko. It somehow made the weight in her heart lighter, her headache disappearing as she faced this gorgeous, amazing being in front of her.

“ _Thank you.”_

Akko didn’t know what kind of face she had been making, but it must have been something special, seeing as Diana had suddenly flushed an adorable light red, seemingly losing composure for a few moments before coughing, and offering a confident smile to Akko.

“You are always welcome. Always.” Diana didn’t know what Akko was thanking her for, but she supposed this wasn’t that moment to question it. So, she responded, trying to hide how flustered she had been as Akko gave her the gentlest expression, the warmest- dare she say _loving_ \- expression she’s ever been on the receiving end of. The only other person she could remember to have looked at her that way was her mother. And _still,_ it was something completely different.

There was this need that arose in her heart. It had always been there, but in this particular moment, with the golden rays of the sun hitting both girls in just the right way, Diana’s pulse quickened drastically as her mind felt like it had been wiped clear of any rationality. She subconsciously leaned forward, closer to Akko whose eyes went wide, mouth slightly agape, cheeks splashed a rosy color. There was an impulsive desire taking over Diana’s actions. Akko’s scent- the source was drawing ever nearer; it made her dizzy. Her hand, previously atop Akko’s head, now rested on her burning cheek, the other had fingers interlocked with Akko’s, squeezing it close to her heart. Her lips parted, she took a quick intake of air before she found her voice to say, “Akko, I lo-“

“Anyone still here?” Diana froze. Akko was already frozen long before.

At a speed faster than her broom could take her, Diana had detached herself from Akko, standing shakily a good four feet away now.

“Y-yes, Diana Cavendish is s-still here.” She spoke with all the confidence of a peanut on a pizza. And she didn’t think there were any peanuts on pizzas.

“Oh, miss Cavendish.” One of the janitors tipped his hat at her, standing by the door. “Miss Akko, too!” He gave a friendly smile and wave to the academy staff’s favorite witch. “I’m sorry if you were practicing or anything. I’ve been instructed to clean and lock up this room, so I have to shoo you away, regrettably.” He informed them kindly.

“It’s no trouble.” Diana released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “We were just about to head out, weren’t we Akko?” Said brunette nodded a bit too enthusiastically, not trusting her voice enough to speak. Brushing dust from her lap, she attempted to get up, only to fall back onto her bottom as Diana worriedly returned to her side in record time.

“Are you okay, Miss Akko?” The janitor asked, having entered the room now, mop in tow.

“Perfectly okay! Just a little weak in the shins, as they say.”

“Knees. It’s knees, Akko.”

“Right. Those.” She breathed. A pause. “What are those?” She chuckled nervously, head spinning. Diana’s sudden proximity did no favors for her erratic heartbeat as she felt a hand grasp her waist, supporting her onto her feet.

“Are you sure you two will be fine? Need me to call for help?” The worker offered, concerned gaze switching from one girl to the other.

“No, no need.” Diana smiled, arm not leaving its position around the small of Akko’s back. “I’ll make sure Akko returns to her room safely.”

“Okay then, I guess. I’ll be starting now, just head on out the back door.” He pointed to the other entry- and exit- way of the room, beginning his mopping.

“Thank you for all your hard work.” Diana gave a small nod of appreciation, Akko muttering her thanks as they were given a wave in return.

Gathering some of their belongings- towels and Diana’s bottle of water- they slowly walked to their classroom to grab their bags and head back to the dorms. All the while, Diana’s arm remained securely wrapped around Akko’s waist.

They both knew it was there. Diana could stand to ignore the fluttering of her heart, but it seemed as though Akko could not.

“Umm, Diana… If you could- I think I can walk by myself alright now.” Akko mumbled with her head hung low.

Diana retracted her hand hesitantly, feeling as though Akko would fall if she let go.

“Thanks.” Akko continued walking, not too fast to leave Diana behind, but not slow enough to fall into pace with her that they’d have to walk side-by-side. Akko found it easier to breathe if she walked just a bit ahead.

“Yes, of course, I-… my apologies for… if that made you uncomfortable.” Diana had promised she would wait for a proper answer, and Akko seemed so relieved, going home from their date. Diana thought it would be fairly smooth- with a few hiccups along the way- sailing for them and their “relationship”. However, morning came and days passed, and it could not get any more awkward as Akko would have moments of simply staring at Diana for extended periods of time, whether it be in class, during meals, as she patrolled the hallways; and this would be contrasted by moments like this. Moments where Akko couldn’t even look her way.

She felt her heart ache as she stared at Akko’s back. It seemed much smaller than it usually was. This period of Akko’s life made apparent that she was just as fearful and doubtful as any other. The believing heart that was her magic could also be stunted in the face of trials. And while those trials might not have to be saving the world and fighting large dragons; love and society were definitely scary things to think about as they grew into adults.

\---------------

It was a silent walk the rest of the way to the dorm, and upon reaching Akko’s room, the pair halted.

There was only the soft rustle of the wind outside, a noise from down the hall.

All was completely still.

“Diana-“ “Akko-“

“Oh- you go first-“ “Go ahead-“

“I insist!” “No, no, you…”

“…”

“…”

“Pfft-“

The pair burst into soft laughter, tension easing from their shoulders. Diana felt happy tears slip from her eyes as they were tightly shut, her heart feeling lighter all of a sudden. Minutes could have passed by, neither girl was aware of how long they’d been laughing. Diana’s cheeks were starting to hurt. Akko’s giggles tickled her ears, and she just adored the way it sounded. Though light, a small pang of longing returned to her chest, along with a stir of frustration brought about by not knowing just what was going on.

Diana’s laughs subsided, ending neatly in a sigh, eyes looking to the tips of her shoes. It was not a view she often saw. She usually had her head held high in pride and confidence. Here, she was just as insecure as anyone delving into a territory so unfamiliar.

“Diana.” That voice called her, soft and anxious. “Thank you for walking me back.”

“Anytime.” The top student responded, lifting her head up to give Akko one final smile before she’d have to march off to her room without looking back as she always did to curb the restlessness of her very soul and prepare it for another day of tiptoeing ‘round eggshells and each other.

The sight she was met with today, however, caught her off guard. Though it had been so tense and awkward, stuffy that it made it hard to breathe so few moments ago, right now, Akko was anything but those things. She was smiling gently, as if any of the things that had been plaguing her the past few days, and maybe weeks hadn’t existed in the first place. She was smiling at _Diana_. Her eyes were so warm, gaze tender, her smile small but… just- Diana couldn’t explain, but it made butterflies run rampant in her stomach.

Calloused hands tentatively reached forward. Diana couldn’t seem to move. Akko cupped her face with a gentleness some would think was alien to the girl, what with her usual rambunctious nature. Diana found it all too fitting, though, because of how she knew Akko.

She searched Akko’s face, trying to find hints of worry, hesitance, fear. She herself felt those things, wondering if this was but another one of her day dreams as she waited for the reply that could completely take their relationship down new paths. She only found calmness and peace, and a bit of joy.

Somehow her eyes stung, and she felt a rush of heat throughout her entire body. Was this relief? At what? Diana could feel the corners of her mouth lift, though her lips shook. Perhaps she had let an emotion slip as she felt Akko brush the wetness away from her cheek.

What was going on right now? Diana wanted to know. She had grown accustomed to a daily push-and-pull of edginess and trepidation with every action they performed around one another. She was getting used to the somewhat cold goodbyes in front of Akko’s dorm room. She was familiarizing the hours she got up in the middle of the night to think about Akko and how to talk to her come the new morning.

So what was this warmth right now? Why-

“Why are you smiling?” Was that a weird question to let loose? Diana slipped up, she rarely did, but she wasn’t quite thinking clearly.

“Should I not be?” Akko chuckled.

“No, I love your smile. You look beautiful.” Diana responded in a heartbeat. She reveled in the way the red blossomed across Akko’s visage, and she found herself grinning in elation.

“You- I… you’re… more. Well, you’re- Diana!” Akko exclaimed with a pinch to the heiress’ cheeks.

Diana felt laughter bubbling in her chest once more, a tear slipping past only to be caught by Akko’s thumb again.

“And why are _you_ crying!”

“Am I?”

“Well, I would think so.” Akko mumbled, massaging the area just below Diana’s eyes gently. “What’s gotten into you?”

“What’s gotten into _you_?” She quipped back. “Suddenly you… you… it’s like you’ve suddenly become comfortable around me.”

“I’m always comfy around you, what are you talking about?” Akko replied, though she was not looking at Diana as she did so.

“Akko, admit it. These past few days, our interactions could not get any less stressful- Ah yes, if I’m crying this is quite possibly stress-relief.” Diana chuckled, her words clearing up some things in her head, at least.

Those same words had a different effect on Akko, as she frowned.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized in a small voice. “That’s probably my fault. I’m sorry.” The guilt in Akko’s voice leaked out.

Diana felt the hands on her face loosen their hold, but she grasped them, holding them in place before they could let go. “No.”

“N-no?” Akko faced a serious Diana, wondering if her apology would not be accepted and this was as far as Diana was willing to give in to her selfishness.

“Oh, no. No, I mean- It’s not your fault. Or maybe it is, I suppose? Not exactly, not quite. Do you… do you understand what I’m trying to convey?” Diana said all in one breath.

Akko blinked, she felt like laughing all over again. They were both acting out of character. Akko didn’t know she could be so anxious, and another thing she didn’t know was that Diana could look so adorable with her cheeks squished between Akko’s hands, eyes wide and attentive towards Akko. It was so cute that Akko felt her chest squeeze.

“No, Diana. I don’t think I do. I don’t understand a thing, and I don’t think you do either.” Akko freed her hands from Diana’s, turning her back to the girl as she threw her arms into the air, yelling, “Hahaha, this is such a mess!”

She ran to a corridor window, looking at the empty yard below. Unlatching one side, she opened it just enough to shove her head out and scream another round of,

“This is such a mess! I’m such a mess!”

Whoever would hear the sudden noise during this quiet afternoon might get surprised, but not as surprised as Akko who felt a presence by her side, as the other side of the window opened, and an excited Diana hollered, “I’M ALSO A MESS! SUCH A HUGE MESS!”

Akko heard the clock tick once, before a grin painted itself across her face. “YOU’RE A FANTASTIC MESS!”

Diana’s eyebrows could almost touch her hairline, Akko swore, with how high they were raised right now. Then something flashed in those crystal blue orbs. A look of determination? Of challenge?

“WELL, THEN YOU’RE A BEAUTIFUL MESS!”

Oh. So that’s how they were going to play.

“YOU’RE A SPECTACULAR MESS!”

“YOU’RE AN INSPIRING MESS!”

“BUT YOU’RE THE INSPIRING MESS!”

“YOU’RE THE UPLIFITING MESS THEN!”

A deep breath. “THEN YOU’RE THE MOST GORGEOUS MESS I’VE EVER MET IN MY LIFE. SO GORGEOUS YOU’RE NOT EVEN A MESS ANYMORE? WAIT CAN A MESS BE GORGEOUS? AREN’T YOU A GODDESS INSTEAD?! YOU’RE HOT TOO SO WOULD THAT BE COUNTED AS A HOT MESS?”

“Akko- gh..pfft- you’re still screaming.” Diana laughed, wondering if the questions Akko had flung at the wind were things she was supposed to be asking out _that_ loud.

“Well…” The girl seemed to have calmed, lowering herself from the window she had half-climbed out of, torso hanging dangerously above the ground with her legs keeping her locked in. “Maybe we got a little too excited.” She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

“Perhaps we have.” Diana reached a hand out for Akko to take-

“WHO IS YELLING IN MY DORMITORY?!”

Oops.

“Akko, do you fancy a little exercise?”

“Oh my god, Diana, are you proposing we run in the hallways right now? Inside school?”

“Time to think fast, love, time is of the essence if you don’t want to get caught.”

The pet name made Akko blush, but she could deal with that later as she grasped Diana’s hand, pulling her along as she began her take-off.

“Keep up with me if you can.”

“I think I’ve done that long enough to be fairly acquainted with anything you pull, and I can probably do better.”

“Is that a challenge, Miss Cavendish?”

“Depends on how you see it, Miss Kagari.”

As they ran as fast as their legs could take them, away from Akko’s room, searching for a way to lose those footsteps behind them, Diana’s lungs burned with the need for oxygen. But it felt good, somehow. So good.

Staring at the back of the person pulling her forward, fingers interlaced, she couldn’t help but smile. It felt like something else was moving forward. Their relationship, whatever it was, was moving forward. Diana could feel it. It was getting better, and she prayed it would stay that way.

As her body temperature climbed a few degrees higher from the exertion, she couldn’t help but think that this love burned hotter too.

And as Akko chanced a glance back at her, a goofy smile splayed across her lips as she silently mouthed a, “Thank you, Diana.”, the top student couldn’t help but believe that their relationship was now also at a higher degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So imma share the reality of this story. There's been… three years of a gap? Between me writing this chapter and the last. I came back to writing after a long hiatus due to a lot of personal problems. But don't worry. I came back for the reason of completing this story. I don’t if I’ll write many new ones, but I don’t wanna leave my half-assed work like this anymore. The past two years have been… the best and worst learning experience in life for me. And now that I’m in college, I feel so unmotivated with everything. I’m wondering if picking up writing again will open up a passion I lost. Haha. Cheers! I’ve missed it a lot. I've already been working on the next chap so look forward to it!
> 
> Thank you for reading with me!  
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	7. Chapter 6: Overheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awkward, it's tense. They just can't figure out their dynamic right now. How are they supposed to act from this point onwards? Much like a waltz, they dance to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seriously writing a couple of my story updates in the hospital since I’m watching my dad who got admitted. There’s no internet in his room so I post upon arriving at home. Finally having Christmas break after hellish exams haha. Sorry this took so long. I’m having a bit of writer’s block, tbh. One of the reasons I stopped writing for so long was because I lost the USB flashdrive with all the prepped plots and chapters and all that. It really was a huge blow to motivation. I legit cried over it. I also lost so much progress on other stories so… since some chapters had planned out info already in their files. I’m really trying to figure out how to move this story towards the end point. At this stage, it’s just full of Akko and Diana awkwardly trying to figure out their new dynamic, now that their relationship is clearly changing. Haha, I’m struggling with the plot. Still, trying my best. Btw, my headcanon is that Diana in love = OOC Diana so apologies in advance xD Not Beta read because I don’t have a beta reader now. I’ve been reading and correcting by myself, but I usually miss a few typos or mistakes, so again, sorry ‘bout that. Anyway.
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**A Warm Diana Chapter 6: Overheating**

_Relationships require balance._

_At times, they are as if you were riding a seesaw, or maybe just tipping scales. At other times, they feel like a tug-o-war, and sometimes it’s more of a shoving and pushing motion._

_Regardless of how you adjust the weights, you will find that it takes two sides to pull off that balance._

_You may find that perfect balance now, or it may come millions of troubleshooting sessions later. It is different for everyone, it varies from person to person._

_Your search may be painfully awkward, or incredibly sweet; filled with unspeakable joy, or unspeakable heartbreak. Just know, so long as you try, you’ll eventually stumble upon that sweet spot of balance tailor made for two._

_Just keep working it out._

_You’ll discover it soon._

_And once you have it, a new chapter begins._

_~0~0~0~0~_

If you were to ask Akko for a list of her favorite things, broom rides and Diana would most probably top that list. She often related one with the other. There was just something about the heat of Diana’s back as they flew across the cooling horizon as the sun set, dropping the day’s temperature a few degrees down. While flying was one of the most magical experiences for Akko, she would easily argue that Diana was just as- if not, even more- magical than any spell that she could think of really.

Diana _herself_ was magic.

With how her streaked blonde hair sparkled as the rays of the retreating sun hit it at just the right angle. How her eyes glimmered with mirth as she chanced a glance at Akko sitting behind her, arms encircling her waist. How her lips twitched upwards into a slight smile as their eyes met, how her body was soft to the touch, slender and felt really nice to hold- Akko should stop her train of thought right there.

Clearing her throat along with her mind, Akko silently urged Diana’s gaze forward with her hand gently pushing Diana’s cheek facing her away; slightly worried about the prodigy not looking where she was driving.

It only took her a few seconds to jump right back into her mental worship of the girl sitting in front of her. It wasn’t just a physical magnificence that Diana exuded. Her talent was far above and beyond a normal person’s, heck- even a normal witch’s. Despite this, she had the dedication to keep striving for more, to whole-heartedly pour her heart and will into improving, not for her own sake solely, but for others as well. Her mind was as attractive as her heart. Clever lines, smooth conversations, powerful words; Akko could listen to Diana go off all day. This was something she would never have imagined she’d think some time ago, remembering all the times she felt annoyed as Diana chided her, wishing the heiress would shut up.

It truly surprised her how she could change. How Diana could change. How they could change each other. What a wonder. What kind of spell had been cast on her? If love was a spell so powerful, no wonder so many tried to obtain it.

And at this moment, Akko thought Diana wielded it the best, casting her magic on Akko, making the brunette yearn and long for her, daily feeling her affections grow as she could only see more reasons to be in love with the Cavendish heiress.

Everything about her was just… magical.

And though magic and reality sometimes clashed in so many people’s opinions, Diana managed to make those two things work in a wondrous complement. Just another one of her many abilities, Akko admired.

“Akko.”

Ah… another thing she loved. Diana’s voice; the way she called out her name, the way her lips formed each syllable, how her tone caressed it in such a tender way it made her heart melt-

“Akko?”

“Ah- I… I-I just love your voice!” Realizing what she had just blurted out, Akko clapped her hands over her mouth, face a charming shade of red as, once more during their little broom ride, blue met red.

Diana blinked at the surprising confession, before her expression melted into one of teasing amusement. “Is that so?” Clearly, she was pleased. “Why thank you, Akko. I find myself quite fond of your voice as well.”

With her companion rendered speechless and unable to hold further conversation, Diana laughed quietly, turning her attention back to her task of manning the small broom they were on.

The reason as to why they were both on this peaceful flight was Diana’s suggestion to further secure their escape from their definitely angered dorm mother.

Never in her life had Diana imagined that she would be one to run away from authority. More often than not, _she_ was the authority being run away _from_. She was that chasing, chastising figure who preserved the peace and discipline of the Academy.

…She was also the girl who screamed about just how much of a mess she was, prompted by her feelings for a witch quite familiar with the other end of the chasing game.

And she was in awe at the fact that she did not mind this change of pace one bit.

Diana almost jumped as she felt Akko’s arms tighten their hold around her waist, a weight- presumably Akko’s head- finding it’s purchase on her back. Akko had pressed her ear to the area, indulging in the sounds of Diana’s heart that did her no favors in hiding her emotions, betraying the calm she tried to show. It made the smaller witch smile giddily. It was the pleasure of knowing that she was the cause of such reactions from someone as amazing as Diana that filled her own heart with paramount joy.

The flight remained rather uneventful. It was tranquil, and the gentle breezes were almost enough to lull Akko to sleep, combined with the soothing scent of Diana’s shampoo, and the steady thrum of her heartbeat that served as her lullaby.

Almost, because Akko’s ever brilliant and excitable, yet sometimes anxious and doubtful mind had other ideas.

Ideas that may or may not be good, but nevertheless may be an adventure.

This time it was good, though! Akko swore! …maybe. She would admit that the notion slightly unnerved her, but it just felt right to challenge some things.

So, she decided to voice her idea to her partner in crime, thinking this was a good opportunity as any- scratch that- this was the _perfect_ opportunity for her idea. It was the perfect moment, and all the cogs of this operation were aligned to allow this moment.

“Hey, Diana?”

“Hmm?” Akko loved how the hum vibrated against her ear, it was a pleasant feeling.

“So, like… I was thinking…” Diana gave her another hum to let her know she still had her attention. “Since we’re like… out here and together and all, already. And I don’t really know when we’d get another chance to do it since you might be busy, and I might be busy, and I guess we both can get very busy-“

“Akko, just say it.” Diana laughed lightly, one hand patting over Akko’s pair that rested on her stomach. She heard a deep intake of air, before the words,

“Can I drive?”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, uh,” Akko was beginning to make exaggerated gestures that were causing their little vehicle to swerve, and Diana got a tad bit nervous. “Y-you see, like, maybe I could drive and you could, like, tutor my flying again, y’know? Since we’re already out and flying, maybe you could, um, guide me as I drove and stuffandmaybenotIguessitwouldbesaferforyoutodrive-“

“Akko! Calm down!” Diana laughed a little louder. “Calm down.” She repeated much softer; and Akko now noticed that they both were making a slow descent onto a rather large tree branch. “It’s fine. I like the productive idea.” Diana threw her a nonchalant smile as they dismounted, holding the broom out for Akko to take.

“Th-thanks.”

“Still, I don’t think I’d ever be _too_ busy to allow myself to spend some time with you.” Diana stepped a bit closer, effectively cutting Akko’s breaths a little short. “I’ll always make time for you.” Her face was even closer than her body, and Akko swore they could kiss if she leaned just an inch more- “And besides, we already have our usual tutoring sessions. Couldn’t we do it then?” Diana asked. “Actually, don’t we already have flying sessions from time-to-time? Silly, Akko.”

With those words, Diana had pulled away, leaving a flustered Akko staring at her for a few seconds. She giggled a beautiful tune, taking one of Akko’s hands and pressing the broom’s handle against it, closing calloused fingers around the rod.

“Come now, we don’t want to be having this lesson in complete darkness, now do we? The sooner we get to it, the sooner we finish and get back to the dorms.” Diana was seriously enjoying this too much. “I heard the dinner menu will include some Asian cuisine, and I’m rather excited for it. I’m sure neither of us would dare miss it.”

In a slight daze, but with her partner’s words registering in her shaken mind, Akko nodded her agreement. Straddling the broom, she waited as Diana situated herself comfortably behind her, feeling the warmness of her palms that lightly rested on her shoulders. It felt awkward for Akko, if she were to be honest; it also worried her that Diana might not be safe or secure behind her unless she held on slightly, um, tighter somewhere that was easier to hold on to? Not that Diana couldn’t easily take care of herself, but Akko still had her misgivings. Despite these beliefs, it proved difficult for the smaller witch to voice her concerns so she decided she might as well just kick off and trust that Diana would be alright.

But as if Diana had read her mind, feeling the tense muscles beneath her hands, she transferred her hold, arms snaking their way around Akko’s slim waist, thumbs brushing on a toned stomach over the brunette’s clothes, applying a certain amount of pressure for a small ounce of fun to get Akko to lighten up.

-Or so Diana claimed.

At the action, Akko found herself making an odd sound between a yelp and a squeal that made Diana uncharacteristically grin devilishly. Whipping her head around to glare at the perpetrator, Akko felt the slightest bit annoyed at the guiltless heiress wearing an innocent expression, but with a playful glint in her eyes.

“I swear,” Akko began. “Try that again, and we’re both falling to the ground; and it’s not even going to be _my_ fault this time.” After keeping her gaze on Diana for just a few seconds more to ensure the girl didn’t pull anything funny, Akko looked forward, taking deep breaths and trying to focus her mind, chanting the spell that would get them up and flying once more.

And up they went.

…

At least, they were supposed to.

Albeit at her proposal, Akko found her feet rooted firmly on the ground, the phrase, _Tia Freyre_ , dying on her lips.

She found her gaze flickering between the view of the horizon and the very far ground, and her will wavered.

Maybe it wasn’t as good an idea as she originally assumed.

“Akko?” Diana’s soft voice called for her attention, and she could only respond with a whimper. Upon hearing that, Diana felt the slightest panic begin to plant itself in her mind. Something was suddenly wrong. “Are you alright?”

Akko tried opening her mouth that suddenly felt very dry. She felt nauseous all of a sudden, and her vision swam. She considered giving in to the call of the darkness, but then she remembered that Diana was still behind her, still waiting for a response.

And if anything happened to Akko while they were out here, she’d surely feel responsible. Not to mention, Akko would be causing her extra trouble, dragging her unconscious Japanese weight back to campus.

She’d rather not leave Diana with a memory of her being such a burden again.

But at the same time, she’d also prefer not being the one to cause Diana harm should she make a fatal mistake. Ah yes, there was that too. Such a timely reminder that made her shake in her standard Luna Nova boots. What if she messed up and hurt Diana? That scared her more than anything else could. And that wasn’t something unexpected, at all. The fact that she herself could accept that she was a walking disaster only deflated Akko’s ego, and fed her monsters, more.

“Akko?”

But Diana was still waiting. Waiting so kindly, so patiently. She was still reaching for Akko’s heart, doing her best to clear out the clouds, and tell the girl that it was all okay. That they’d be okay. That she could do it.

Maybe it wasn’t true. Or maybe it was.

Nevertheless.

Maybe Akko could fake it ‘til she made it then. If it was for Diana, she could.

“I’m good.” She finally replied. With a heavy sigh, she braced herself, croaking out a shaky, “ _Tia Freyre”,_ and they were off.

At first, the take-off had its wobbly movements, and this fed Akko’s anxieties and lack of confidence in her abilities in magic, especially in flying which she had struggled the most with while learning. Maybe she was too apprehensive, so on edge and overthinking every little thing, and every possible bad situation, untrusting that she could fly both of them safely on course. Her hands were beginning to sweat and slide along the broom’s handle quite easily as she tried to steer them in the right direction. But before her mind could fall back irredeemably deep into the negatives and impact her performance significantly, she felt a squeeze to her waist and a nuzzle to her shoulder, yanking her out of the sinking sand that was her thoughts.

Fingers lightly walked their way to her shoulders, massaging the stiff muscles till the knots came slightly undone. Circular patterns were soon drawn on them, and it was as though she was being told, ‘ _It’s alright. Breathe. I believe in you, that you can do it’._

Still in doubt, Akko squeezed the wooden handle, eyes trying to remain trained to the scene in front of her. A tremor ran through her body as she coughed awkwardly, trying to trust in those words as Diana trusted in her.

Just then, she felt a hand placed on the center of her back, aligned with where her heart was, and she immediately understood.

‘ _I believe in your believing heart.’_

Again, those words. They rung deep within her, gathering in a pool of hope and springing out into a fountain that allowed her actions to be filled with confidence and faith. If not faith in herself, then faith in Diana who believed in her.

Akko felt it blossom, the confidence she needed to try; to persevere. And it was all thanks to her companion. Her beautiful, all sorts of wonderful companion who knew Akko; who understood her.

Diana had spoken nothing, and yet she had successfully conveyed every word Akko needed to hear at the moment.

Readjusting her grip on the broom, Akko breathed in and out deeply, eyes closing momentarily, before revealing determined reds. No need for extra pressure on herself. She knew she had practiced; she knew she had studied. Diana knew that too. She had been with Akko every step of the way, and now it was time to see their sessions’ payoff.

As they ascended to a decent height, motions stabilizing, winds calm, with Akko only feeling the minimum magical usage drain from her body, she couldn’t help but be proud of herself. Her eyes widened as she felt the energy course through her veins, her body and the broom obeying her commands with relative ease. Realization hit her; she could personally tell that she had improved from her earlier days in Luna Nova, and she felt excitement bubble up within her, channeling into tiny bursts of happy laughter.

“Diana!” Akko exclaimed, daringly taking them into an upside-down loop in the air, speeding up at times, and slowing down smoothly with little struggle. “Diana, I can fly!”, she declared, going for a sudden drop before rising back high in the air. “I can fly!”. They zipped past trees and fields, headed down over a small pond where their feet barely grazed the water before Akko pulled upwards, spiraling into the sky gently.

“I can fly!” Akko repeated, again and again; each time serving as a reassurance, a confirmation of a truth she had longed for. “I can fly!”, she said as they traversed the Luna Nova skies, aiming for the setting sun.

“I can fly.” Akko’s proclamations were growing softer, yet more filled with emotion. Diana could have sworn she heard Akko choke up this time. Leaning to her side and over Akko’s shoulder to try to catch a glimpse of the brunette’s face, Diana’s conjecture had been confirmed.

She made it just in time to see a solitary tear escape the most gorgeous rubies Diana’s ever seen.

“I can fly… Diana. _I can fly._ ” She spoke in a silent whisper, that last echo of joy.

And those words and the sparks in Akko’s eyes filled Diana’s heart with so much adoration, so much pride. She was genuinely happy for Akko. She knew for a fact that flying was one of Akko’s biggest dreams.

And witnessing the girl’s dreams come true firsthand, was Diana’s dream come true.

As they soared, twirled, giggled, and boisterously hollered their merriment, emotions only heightened- as high as the altitudes they so freely conquered.

And Diana slipped.

Overcome with all these intense emotions, senses filled with the sights of the world, and the scents of nature and of Akko, ears receiving the songs of the wind and Akko’s laughter; skin feeling the rushing cool, and Akko’s body pressed against her, and Akko filling her immediate visage, brown tresses and all; and Akko… and Akko, and Akko, Akko-

Diana kissed the back of her neck.

She’d lost control, and jumped on her impulses.

She’d lost control… and so did Akko.

With a loud yelp serving as the sole warning, the sound transformed into piercing screeches and wails as Akko shot out bullets of, _“what do I do”_ s, while Diana tried her best to yell back the answers that fell on ears that could not focus on her voice at all, they spiraled down, and they spiraled down _fast_.

There was no time, Diana realized.

The ground was ready to catch them, and it was meeting up with them sooner than they’d like. Neither of those facts were very appealing.

What could she do, what could she do; what _could_ she do- if only time would wait for them-!

“!!!” Diana’s memory and experienced served her well as she regained her calm and senses, a spell she had used before making its way to the forefront of her mind as she chanted a resounding, “ _Scrylla_!” And immediately, time slowed down for them. This gave her the opportunity to shake Akko out of her panic, all but yelling at her to pull up immediately.

And Akko did.

~0~0~0~0~

After a few slow laps in the air to allow the shock to fade from their very bones, Akko guided them in an even slower descent until their feet were, once more, flat on the ground.

Moments of silence passed, both girls too frazzled to utter anything right away. All they did was begin their unrushed trek towards the main building, sun just about ready to disappear beneath the lining of trees.

They made it all the way to the cafeteria, no one having uttered a word still. Halting in their steps in front of the large, closed wooden doors, feet shuffled awkwardly, throats were cleared, and eyes darted all around.

…

Not being able to take the overwhelming tension, Akko took it upon herself to break it… though she was lost as to what to say in this kind of situation where they had most certainly almost died.

(Though if she thought about it, this wasn’t a rare occurrence either.)

“Um, so… right. Um… I’m-“ Where should she start? A greeting? With an apology? She _did_ just almost kill them. It wasn’t quite on purpose, but- Okay. She’d apologize.

Akko inwardly groaned, words forming on her tongue, breathing in, ready to spew out strings of ‘I’m sorry. And I’m sorry.”

“I-“

“I’m sorry!”

“Huh?” That most certainly did not come from her.

“I… apologize for causing you distress.” Diana mumbled shyly, uncharacteristically. “Especially in that situation, and placing us in danger. I’m sorry.” Her body facing Akko, she had bent herself in a perfect bow.

“D-Diana! You- you don’t need to apologize! That was all me! I should’ve gotten a grip and-“ In her frantic state, Akko had reached over to grab Diana by both shoulders, trying to get her to straighten her posture once more, embarrassed to have someone like Diana in such a state in front of her. “It’s fine, really. You, You’re not at fault!”

At those words, Diana looked up, unease flashing in her eyes.

“Are you sure?” She whispered, Akko almost missing the words. The shorter girl nodded.

“I’m sure.” She replied, just as gently. “You didn’t really do anything wrong.” Akko offered one those smiles of hers that made Diana’s stomach do summersaults, flips, and run miles a minute.

It almost made Diana feel completely relieved. Until she remembered what she had done. Hanging her head ashamedly, she spoke again. “I would still like to offer my apologies. I may have crossed a line just then…”

“Huh? No, what are you, don’t apologize, Diana!” Feeling awkward at how Diana kept asking for her forgiveness, Akko rubbed the nape of her neck out of habit, and a recent vivid memory suddenly began replaying in her mind- the cause of their little “accident”.

Noticing the realization flash across Akko’s face, Diana looked to the side, a hand braced on the opposite arm, crossing her front, as if it were some form of comfort. Diana felt very shy, and very small at the moment.

And that look did not suit her at all, Akko thought. She’d be damned if their day ended on a sad note after all of this.

Reaching for both the heiress’ hands, she called, “Diana-“ And maybe she had gotten a little too excited, too close, as she the aforementioned girl jumped at the sudden proximity. “Ah! S-sorry.” Akko exclaimed, backing off.

Before she could release Diana’s hands, however, she was pulled right back in. “It’s alright.” It was a quiet statement, a simple one. Yet full of so much emotion and assurance.

Akko was entranced once more. Put under Diana’s spell, breathless and unable to pull her eyes away from those deep ocean blues. It was as if she was being reeled in. Caught by the other witch- hook, line, and sinker. She was getting so close. So, so close.

Blue eyes flickered down momentarily, and Akko was pretty sure she knew why.

Closer.

_Closer._

**_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._ **

The chime echoed through the halls, an intercom announcing that dinner would be over in the next ten minutes, and that students should hurry up and finish their meals.

Just like that, the spell was broken, two girls separating a safe distance from one another.

“I-I guess we should hurry now! Wow, we… we sure took our time, haha!” Akko was the first to turn away, pushing the door to the mess hall open, attempting to escape the situation; but before she could take another step forward, a hand clutched to one of her own.

She looked back in time to see a blush bloom on Diana’s face, and Akko thought that it was prettier than any flower.

She probably wasn’t any better.

Diana gave her an unsure smile, like a question, a request for permission. She looked so soft and cute; Akko couldn’t help herself. She responded with a relaxed smile of her own and a squeeze to Diana’s hand, pulling her into the room.

They shared one final look, admiring each other’s features; eyes now clear and full of strong emotion. Two faces burned a fiery red, but their hearts probably burned brighter.

Hands bashfully intertwining as they made their way to the counters, grabbing trays of food and choosing a free table. Trying to focus on the rare Asian cuisine served for tonight’s meal, both tried to erase any remaining embarrassment or lingering awkwardness in the air, but found themselves failing.

Should someone say something? Should they simply eat in peace?

Both sighed in unison, attention darting to each other as they shared a laugh, blushes searing hotly across their faces.

It was starting to get a little hot. But it wasn’t bad at all.

~0~0~0~0~

Another day of much dreaded dance practice. At least, on Akko’s part, she hated it. After all, it was so boring as she was stuck, simply observing everyone else. Her teacher hadn’t really paid her any mind the moment she stepped into the extra class, neither was she given the go-ahead to join everyone else. So, she now found herself seated once more at a corner of the room, watching everyone else practice.

She observed everyone’s motions, trying to get a sense of what dancing entailed, trying to maybe image-train herself. Understanding and picturing the steps out clearly might help her be able to do it once she started dancing.

 ** _If_** the teacher allowed her to take part, that is.

At this point, that prospect was looking a little vague.

A sigh.

“They say you lose a year of life with each sigh, you know?” A pleasant timbre tickled her ears; a hand was extended, entering her line of vision. “I certainly wouldn’t like that. I’d prefer to see you around for much longer.”

“…I didn’t know you could be such a tease.” Akko giggled, looking up into bright eyes that stared at her expectantly, a kind smile playing across Diana’s face.

“I can’t say I don’t share the sentiment. I didn’t know I could be one either.”

Rolling her eyes, Akko took the outstretched hand, a squeak of surprise escaping her as she was pulled up abruptly into comfortable arms.

“W-what are you doing?” Akko aggressively whispered, a shiver running down her spine as a hand made its way to the small of her back, the other taking her own hand. Reflexively, her free hand found purchase on Diana’s shoulder- _had it always been this broad_ \- and Akko felt herself led a step forward, onto the dancefloor.

“Why, I’m simply ensuring that all my classmates contribute to this event. Slacking off isn’t a very good thing to do, right now.” Diana responded with her no-nonsense face on, before it was replaced by an impish smirk. They took another step. And another.

Was the world going to end today? Were pigs about to fly? Would Finnelan suddenly become a sweet, kind teacher? All these impossible thoughts streaming through Akko’s head were prompted by the oddness of Diana’s behavior. The other girl certainly had been acting quite different as of late, at least around and towards her.

Before she could question such events further, she suddenly realized what the girl had implied. Eyes widening, but brows furrowing, her face must have been quite a spectacle. She could clearly see the taller witch holding back a laugh. “I’m not- I’m not slacking off!” That was all she could come up with as a reply in her flustered state.

Diana was _clearly_ amused, if her toned-down chuckles were any indication. Akko braced herself for more teasing, wondering if it would end soon.

Contrary to what she was expecting, Diana became serious all of a sudden, smile much more sincere now.

“I know.” – was Diana’s only reply. They had stopped in the middle of the room, Diana adjusting her hold on Akko, allowing the girl time to get more comfortable in the starting position, and get used to their proximity.

“Wha-“

“Dance with me, Akko.”

And that was her only warning; the next thing she knew, Diana had taken the lead, and the ease at which she could follow those movements stunned her, in a good sense, she supposed. Diana never failed to amaze her in everything she did.

Still, regardless of Diana’s skill, it did not hide the fact that Akko was inexperienced and no amount of knowledge-less observation could help her. She soon found herself stumbling into ready arms, careful in catching her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry, Diana! I can’t do this after all-“ She was unable to complete that statement as she was back in the original posture, Diana taking the lead, slower this time.

“The waltz, like any other dance, has its basics." Diana began to explain. "Take a step backward with your right foot,” Akko did as she was told without question. Diana nodded as if to say, ‘good’. “Step to the left with your left foot, then bring your right next to it.”

Akko clumsily tried to match Diana’s smoother actions, experiencing some difficulty with executing it in synch with Diana’s poised steps. She wanted to be as graceful as she her partner, but that was proving to be a challenge.

“Do not dwell on _how_ you are performing, at the moment, Miss Kagari.” Diana instructed softly, as if she could hear Akko’s thoughts. “Focus on _what_ you should do first. Now. Left foot forward, and right forward, but to the right; then bring your left foot to your right.” Diana hummed her approval as Akko was able to do as taught.

Akko would make a few random noises and squacks, but Diana paid them no mind. Her full attention was on guiding Akko, watching her every movement and correcting her accordingly until the girl got used to the motions, able to grasp the concept better, movements less rough and choppy.

“One, two, three; one, two, three.” Diana began counting to the music that had been playing in the room, picking up the pace of their movements to correspond to the sound. Her eyes remained staring into Akko’s intensely, yet gentle all the same. A paradox, much like Diana in her entirety was.

Similar to Diana’s concentrated state, Akko could only focus on her; everything not Diana fading out into nothingness. Only Diana remained. Her sweet voice, the way her hair swished about, the body that fit perfectly against her own, the scent she wore today: a bit of a vanilla-like fragrance, and fresh apples; and Akko thought she looked simply _dashing_ , even if she was only in their school-issued jersey and shorts. The clothes did nothing to deter how absolutely _gorgeous_ Diana was in her eyes.

And on that note of being an absolute beauty, Diana’s face was the kind you’d never get tired of staring at for as long as you could.

Eyes you could drown in, refreshing, gentle, and kind; a beautiful shade of blue. Then there was her nose, perfectly sculpted. Diana had fair skin, with a healthy tinge of pink on her cheeks. And of course, there were Diana’s lips- lips that Akko might have been staring at longer than necessary.

_Lips. Full and plump. Inviting. Beautiful. Pink. Soft, they looked so soft… Warm._

_Diana._

_Diana’s lips. So close. If she’d only lean down the tiniest bit forward, maybe they could-_

“One, two, three. One, two three. One, two- Miss O’Neill! I could have sworn I told you not to do that part like that-!”

The loud sounds of instruction, berating, and the clacks and squeaks of shoes returned to Akko’s hearing, reminding her of where she was and what she was doing.

“Miss Kagari, Miss Cavendish! Aren’t you a bit too close?” Their teacher’s voice completed the shattering of their own little world, reality seizing them back. With wide eyes, the pair disentangled themselves from one another, standing at a more decent distance away now.

This game of enchantment and being brought back to reality was becoming a dangerous habit of both, it seemed. It felt like playing with fire, and they were at the brink of something they did not know was about to take place; whether the consequences of that event be good or bad. They were both losing control. Over what? Akko felt she’d know soon.

Quietly, she made her way back to her corner of the room, picking up her towel and water bottle, taking long sips to help calm her nerves.

The last thing she registered before losing herself in thought was that she could barely hear Diana’s apologizing to the teacher; it was the only thing she was aware of at that moment… and maybe along with the fact that it was starting to get a little hotter.

~0~0~0~0~

In a corner of Luna Nova’s grand library, away from the prying eyes of other students, the temptations of any distractions, and the general noise of the school halls, was _their_ spot.

A location in the wide chamber’s expanse that served as the standard meeting place of two witches. The top student, and the top problem of teachers- or so some professors and students labelled her. Diana would strongly beg to differ.

Here, in this little area, they’d often meet. To many people, two teens seemingly meeting secretly in a hidden corner of a building sounded like a scandalous affair waiting to be discovered. However, that was not the case for Akko and Diana. Most definitely not. Undoubtedly.

…maybe.

After all, this place was a sanctuary for them that would aid them in their dreams of becoming the greatest witches in the world. It was their place of focus and meditation, growth and dedication, progress and improvement.

It was their study spot.

“Dianaaa~” Akko whined, shattering the silence of the library momentarily. “I really don’t get this problemmmm~” She groaned, flopping face-first into her math book. “There’s just no way!”

Diana sighed, shutting her reading material with a soft clap. “Akko, have you ever heard the phrase, ‘ _When there’s a will, there’s a way’_?” Diana addressed calmly, transferring from her seat by the window to the one next to Akko, adjacent to her initial position, and looking over the girl’s work.

“What if I _don’t_ have a will…” Akko grumbled, glaring at the letters on the notebook she was solving on. “What does the alphabet have to do with math anyway! And what are these symbols and squiggles and lines! This isn’t art class!”

Diana wanted to laugh, finding Akko’s little exasperated tirade adorable, but she knew the girl would just pout at her even more, and possibly get annoyed. The initial response, she’d welcome, but if it meant Akko would ignore her again, she’d rather not.

She decided to give Akko a tip instead, seeing as the girl was relatively close to getting to the answer. She realized something that made her smile proudly at Akko, gaze warming over. “Well, at least you’ve gotten this far in your solution. On your own, might I add.” She gave praise as an encouragement, pleased at Akko’s apparent progressive improvement. She had yet to tutor Akko on this latest topic in their class, but the girl seemed to have been listening attentively in class, managing to understand this much of the material.

“N-not really.” Akko had become bashful as Diana commended her efforts. Despite feeling shy, Akko felt elated that all her hard work paid off in some way or form. Just like how she was able to fly the other day. Fly freely, fly happily with Diana by her side.

Ah. Right. She was reminded of a certain happening right away, but she decided against thinking about it, pushing it to the back of her mind. It would be best if she didn’t dwell on those memories if she wanted to continue concentrating in this study session, actually getting work done instead of dreaming of Diana at almost every moment, awake or asleep.

Opting to shift the attention away from herself to hide the blush that was definitely about to show, Akko turned to Diana. “I wouldn’t get to this point if it weren’t for you, Diana.” Akko admitted with a sincerity that made Diana’s heart flutter.

“Th-that was because of the effort and perseverance you put in.” She countered, her own cheeks taking on a pink hue.

“Not at all. Even with all the work I put in before, I never got far. But ever since you and Ursula-sensei began teaching me, I-“

“Well, you and sensei have been working hard together; I really haven’t done much.” Diana reasoned, ever the humble soul.

“No, you’ve done so much Diana! You’ve really helped me learn a lot, you’ve taught me a lot!” Akko exclaimed, lifting off her seat a few centimeters closer to Diana.

“If we are on the topic of learning from someone else, then you’ve certainly given me more life lessons than I’ve ever given you!” Diana countered, also rising from her seat.

With every return of praise, and/or compliment, the pair failed to notice the distance between them shrinking, too into their war of gratitude.

If she were being honest, this situation stressed Akko out somewhat. Today had been quite comfy; peaceful, friendly and homely. She was hoping it would stay that way. It had been a while since she could simply relax around Diana without worrying about how she should act towards the white-haired witch. Any awkwardness between them these past few weeks, courtesy of their changing relationship, had been forgotten… until this point. It was like she had returned to stepping around the eggshells that were her doubts and fears about this relationship, and the unending internal queries of how she should approach and act around Diana now. She thought she had become quite excited at the prospect of a more intimate relationship with Diana, but equal to that excitement was the amount of fear she had tried to push away these days.

Akko felt her tension rising again, an imaginary string representing her calmness, being pulled taut. What had started as one of their rare calm moments that they almost never had between them nowadays- in the form of a study session- transformed into a heated exchange between the pair, stored tension unravelling from the bundles kept within them.

“You-“

“No, You!”

“Akko!”

“Diana! It’s thanks to you, being so wonderful and amazing, and talented!”

“But Akko you’re the amazing one! You’re inspiring; full of hope, dreams, strength!”

“You’re the strong one! Doing your best for the sake of your family, and for the school, it’s one of the things I like about you!” Akko had now raised her voice, eyes squeezing shut at the intensity with which she expressed her emotions.

“Well, your outlook on life and the way you face your fears and goals head on is what _I_ like about _you!_ ” Diana threw back.

“Aren’t you describing yourself? That’s what I admire about you! That and your ability to believe in me, and the people around you!” Akko returned the fiery compliments each time.

“You’ve embodied the phrase, ‘ _A believing heart is your magic’_ , and I’ve always admired that about you!” Was complimenting someone always this stressful? Diana wondered.

“Well, if you admire me, then I look up to you!”

“I wholeheartedly appreciate you, then!”

“I respect you!”

“I _adore_ you!”

“I enjoy being around you!”

“I savor every moment I have together with you.”

“I find you very attractive!”

“I love everything about you!” Diana was sure she had never been as loud as this before, especially not while expressing her feelings towards someone else.

“Oh yeah?” Akko challenged, eyes now holding a staring contest with Diana, both waiting on the other to give in, feeling as if they’d explode otherwise.

“Yes.”

“Really now?”

“Yes!”

“Really, really?”

Diana took a deep breath, pushing the next words out, backed with a large volume. “Indeed, I DEEPLY cherish you! I-”

**“WELL, I LOVE YOU-!”**

**_Ah._ **

Two pairs of eyes went wide, Akko stuttering and fumbling out sounds, unable to form anything coherent. Diana felt the need to turn her head away, breaking their connected gazes, trying to look anywhere, at anything that wasn’t Akko to help her calm down.

Had the brunette meant what she said? Was it true? The words Diana had been longing to hear… had they finally been expressed?

Sure, she had a feeling- scratch that, she _knew_ Akko loved her. She tried to trust in the girl and the feelings she was stirring within Diana herself.

Still, it came as a shock.

Diana knew she had said it to Akko before, and that the said girl likely returned her feelings; but she also knew that something was keeping Akko from committing to those feelings. There was always something keeping her from saying it.

Fanning her face, Diana tried to breathe in and out slowly.

The atmosphere was becoming too hot for either of them too handle.

Her eyes that had been darting every which way suddenly made a mistake, her gaze returning to where it had first been, and now they were locked with crimson pools, still wide, so large, so close yet again. Too close, once more.

Diana had forgotten how to breathe, and Akko seemed to struggle likewise.

It was a silent staring contest. A stark contrast to the moments of yelling prior to this. Their eyes saw nothing but the other’s, their breaths mingled due to their proximity. The shared heat between them becoming increasingly unbearable with each passing second that they held fast to their post.

Then it happened. So quick, Diana could have missed it, but it was obvious. Akko’s gaze had flicked to her lips, and in the split second it took for her eyes to meet Diana’s again, the distance was obliterated.

It was soft, yet intense. Hot, but refreshing. Full of mistakes, and absolutely perfect at the same time. Scary but then… they were each other’s reassurance. It felt like forever, but only lasted so few seconds.

Pulling apart breathless, Diana managed to comb a quivering hand into brown tresses, keeping Akko close as she bumped their foreheads together, shutting her eyes to allow her senses relief. In that single moment, Akko had managed to arrest all of her. Everything she felt, smelt, saw, tasted, heard… even thought. They were all Akko. Akko. Akko.

Her scent, the beat of her heart and clammy palms now resting on Diana’s lap; her shaky breaths, the taste of strawberry chapstick, and the red eyes that had tempted her so.

It was all Akko, Akko, Akko.

Akko and her smile. Akko and her whole being.

Akko and her lips.

“ _Again.”_

It was not a request.

Diana would probably have to apologize for her greediness later, but right now, she had lost every chance of regaining her control any time soon.

As they separated after the second kiss, Diana felt the little wind she even had left in her get knocked out her lungs as Akko’s dazed expression did Diana no favors of keeping her sanity.

And as if to tip her over the edge,

“ _I love you… Diana.”_

…

“I’m sorry, Akko.”

“H-huh? What do you…” Before Akko could even feel confusion or hurt, a loving hand cupped her face, body pulled ever closer by the opposite arm now clinging to her waist. And then came a command she was compelled to comply to, nodding at each repeat.

A single word.

**“** _Again.”_

Even if it was looped a thousand times, she wouldn’t say no.

**_“_ ** _Again.”_

_“_ Yes.”

**_“Again.”_ **

_“_ Until you’re satisfied, Diana.”

“-!!”

Akko pouted as Diana had created some space between them, breaths heavy and eyes wide.

“Don’t act all taken aback now!” Akko sighed fondly, giggling at the destroyed tension, nuzzling Diana’s cheek sweetly before contrasting that action by fixing the girl with a heated stare, looping her arms over her shoulders, pulling the taller girl down to her level. She had been enjoying Diana’s initiative, but it seems she now needed a jumpstart.

She smirked at the audible gulp, offering a proposal to study something _else_ other than math against swollen lips.

**_“Okay, Diana? …Now do it again.”_ **

They’d finally overheated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anddd… done! Finally! I could cry!
> 
> I baked a frick ton of cookies yesterday and today. 100 fairly large ones hahaha for the holidays. That also took some of my updating time.u I hope I don’t take this long for the next chapter. Huhuhu. It is stressful to think that it takes so long for me to dish something out. Feedback if you would be so kind? Thank you for reading and Merry Christmas!
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


	8. Chapter 7: A Scorching Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss, two, then three.
> 
> Again, again, and again.
> 
> In their hidden corner of the library, behind the fountain, in front of their room door.
> 
> At morning, in the afternoon, and as the starry dark night blanketed the sky.
> 
> Warm, hot… hotter. Hot until their touches burned already heated skin.
> 
> And it would only get hotter still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long. So, weird plugin, but come interact with me on tumblr, @shintorikhazumi!
> 
> Ahhh, I don’t know why I struggle with writing this story, haha. It’s like I just open the file, stare at it, and worry. I’ve opened this file every day for the past week and some days more without updating it. Damn. I apologize for taking too long to update, and you probably know why. I've released a few shots, and have college now on top of that so...
> 
> Anyway, on an odd sidenote, someday I hope to be a good enough writer to get recommended to other people haha. I’m not quite there yet. But I might get there… probably. Probably? Probably. Let’s start with finishing this fic.
> 
> Right, reminder that this is still around after Ep 20 so please don’t be surprised if Akko still thinks of Chariot as Ursula. I’m going to be giving a heads-up though, that I might not be able to integrate canon events into this anymore and may just have to do the Chariot Croix reveal a different way. Or we’ll see. Anyway. Apologies in advance if the quality and plot is bad…
> 
> This is so long, I could not beta and spot the mistakes. If you did, please tell me ahaha, I’ll fix it, I guess. Sorry if there are a lotta typos... I really am not liking how I've written this now... :((( but anyway.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**A Warm Diana Chapter 7: A Scorching Heat**

One kiss, two, then three.

Again, again, and again.

In their hidden corner of the library, behind the fountain, in front of their room door.

At morning, in the afternoon, and as the starry dark night blanketed the sky.

Warm, hot… hotter. Hot until their touches burned already heated skin.

And it would only get hotter still.

Ever since that day, the day they finally cracked, when they had finally overheated, it was as though the struggle to curb their emotional wants and affectionate gestures for one another only grew. It felt like shackles being removed, freeing them to do as they pleased.

Diana, in particular, wrestled with her will to keep her hands to herself every time Akko was near. She was just so lovely. Like a flower- well, a _wild_ flower, but a flower nonetheless. What Diana would do to stroke her petals… Eyes, alluring and hypnotizing, seemed to always invite Diana in with their shyness, but at the same time heated passion.

Diana’s throat would run dry as a desert. She would sometimes wonder if she harbored her own personal sun within her. It rendered her with a dry throat, sweaty palms- and sometimes feet-, intense heat boiling up from the deepest part within her… Diana felt thirsty. So, so thirsty.

Oh wait. If she was searching for the sun, _Akko_ was the sun. Her bright, shining, warm, marvelous sun that lightened up her darkest days and had given her hope. Akko drew her cold-blooded soul in like a moth to a flame, and sometimes she worried. She worried she’d be an Icarus, free from the imprisonment that was the expectations of being Diana Cavendish; she was afraid she was flying too close to this Sun. She’d burn her wings and fall… fall… fall.

But Akko would catch her.

She was sure she would.

Just like right now.

Locked in place between Diana and a desk in an abandoned classroom- how cliché- Akko’s breath heaved, cheeks tainted red. Diana loved that color on her. It suited her. The school was right to assign her to that specific-colored team. They chose well. It pleased Diana.

 _Akko_ pleased Diana.

So much so that Diana spent almost every moment she could basking under the sun’s glow that belonged to Kagari Atsuko. She would always steal her away any moment she could.

Her restraint was that slim.

But still…

Though it happened often, their moments of heat and warmth were always hidden, tucked away behind curtains and closed doors, and covered by the shield that was Diana’s reputation. The shield that might very well be a double-edged sword instead.

//-//-//-//-//

It was a normal day, a normal class to attend.

Diana strode down the halls as she always did, normally. With her teammates by her side, as per usual. That was normal. And she was at her normal state as well: Elegant and perfect.

Though this time, she had… someone else trailing a little after her, not exactly the same picture of elegance, but… perfect, nonetheless. In Diana’s eyes, she was perfect.

It was a rule they decided to establish when in the public eye. As intimate and touchy as they were when in their own corner of the universe, PDA was something they both knew would greatly affect them both negatively while they were out and about in society. Especially for someone like Diana.

It pained her to think that this was something necessary as of the moment, seeing as how she had just found the opportunity, and had been given the chance to step forward as the next Cavendish heir- she needed the acknowledgement of the rest of her family, and she needed to prove her drive and sincerity to succeed the role she was to play in the household by being incredibly focused on- and dedicated to becoming a top-tier witch. She needed to prove to them that she was capable and driven, and wanted this position above all else.

But this wasn’t just about that. There were so many things that prevented them from making their relationship public. School duties and responsibilities, studies, the teachers’ mindsets when it came to such involvements, societies eyes. The connections they had to everyone. Not just to the elite, but to their friends and families as well.

Though maybe the ‘ _friends’_ part wasn’t quite as difficult-

Scratch that. Despite being so supportive of them before they made things “official”, currently, Diana would catch Sucy and Lotte giving her warning looks every once in a while, to which she would return with a gaze that asked, _‘what?’_.

She wasn’t doing anything wrong, was she?

Not when she would simply hold Akko’s hand under the table; not when she would sometimes caress the smooth skin of her thighs and make her struggle to not squirm in that adorable way of hers; not when Diana would pick Akko up from her dorm room every morning, and take her back a little later than usual- but never breaking any curfew rules! She swore!

She was glad _her_ team seemed to have warmed up to Akko. Hannah and Akko would have the occasional cooking session, borrowing the academy’s kitchen from time to time; Hannah was surprised to learn that Akko sometimes contributed to the breakfast preparations when she had spare time, or in the event that she woke up too early.

Barbara had been close with Lotte as of late, and she wasn’t one to stay spiteful for long. She and Lotte had taken a shine to dressing Akko up in Nightfall-related clothing after the Japanese revealed some of her cosplaying habits back home.

Well, that was one way to bond, surely.

Diana loved watching them all interact.

(Though they all prevented her from _watching_ whenever Akko was made to change into some of the aforementioned costumes. They even went so far as to kick her out of the room! Excuse them, but _Diana_ was the one dating Atsuko, not them!)

She sighed.

Her roommates took a shine to Akko, but why did it feel like they took too much of a liking? They seemed more protective of Akko than of her. And the student body had supposedly labelled them as her lackeys back then!

And she hadn’t even gotten started on the green team.

If a bullet were shot at Akko and Diana each, at the same time, their friends would rather form a line in front of the former and leave Diana to get shot.

These people.

She swept a glance over their little group. Despite all that, she smiled rather fondly. It was nice to know they were all closer, perhaps happier? Diana certainly was. And it was all thanks to the wonderful person she knew as Kagari Atsuko. She was a light, a hope. She was brilliant.

And everything was normal.

And just a tad bit better than that.

Drawing near to their designated classroom’s door, Diana could hear the normal class chatter, though something felt slightly off as it seemed to be buzzing with more intensity than just the standard excited gossip, morning greeting, and casual conversation.

She shrugged it off as the tiniest change from the normal class dynamic, striding into the room with her typical air of confidence and authority. And then everything quiets.

Diana quirked a curious brow at this, feeling the weight of many gazes on her. Whispering ensued; some students not subtle enough as they throw glances at Diana far too frequently that she preferred they just stare blatantly instead.

Then Akko comes in right after her and the whispers increase their volume; not quite amplified enough to return to the earlier sounds of talks, but everyone was certainly louder in their murmuring

Not one to lose her composure in spite of the oddness of it all, as well as the pressure of all this attention, Diana takes a seat in the same normal way she does every school day. Once more, it quiets. This time she has to admit, she’s begun to feel it: unnerved.

They are heavy. The many stares.

Then their first professor of the day walks into the room, and Diana felt her lungs capable of respiration again. Yes, this day would continue on as it always does. She would pour her all into her studies, she would be called as an example to the class, she would perform flawlessly, answer questions knowledgably, and she would have lunch with Akko and all their friend. They would get back to studies, and after class-

The teacher scanned the room, a nervous glint in her eyes, as if in search of a threat or a criminal.

Her eyes fall on Diana’s, and they lock gazes. She found what she’d been looking for apparently, lighting up as she spots a certain brunette a few seats back. Diana knows that’s who the teacher is looking at. She just knows.

And there is a call for them.

More whispers.

Diana barely misses Hannah shooting a glare at everyone staring, and she catches out of the corner of her eye, Barbara biting down on her lip while looking around nervously, the red and blue teams clearly confused and uncomfortable with whatever was occurring at this moment.

She tears her eyes away from the teacher, and regards Akko with a nod instead, a silent beckon to go out together. Lotte had taken a hold of the cuff of her teammate’s sleeve, afraid to let Akko go, not knowing what this was all about. Or maybe they did. Maybe they all did.

Sucy is quiet. Not her normal Sucy quiet with underlying playful malice or sarcasm waiting to be released. Neither is it boredom or deliberate evil planning.

She was just so quiet. And still. Her eyes followed the brunette’s retreating back, a hand on Lotte’s shoulder, a way to keep the Finnish woman from following after her. She looked just about ready to run off with Akko somewhere where they wouldn’t be subjected to this painful awkwardness.

Louder. Everything just gets louder. And maybe Diana has just become more sensitive to everything as her senses are heightened by adrenaline and nervousness. They exit the door just as it closes with a click behind them. And the droning whispers still follow them as they leave the area, barely drowned out by the silence of the halls.

//-//-//-//-//

“Miss Kagari.” This is normal. Akko argued with herself that hearing this particular name from the strict disciplinary professor was nothing out of the ordinary. A perfectly normal addressing of her name, she and Diana used to it as the heiress was usually in the area when she got scolded. “Miss… Diana Cavendish.”

Now those. Those were unfamiliar sounds, an unknown tone of voice directed at her partner. Odd on the palate of someone like Finneran, foreign. The way it was spoken, anxiety-inducing.

“Before I reveal anything, would you perhaps happen to know why you are here?”

Headmistress Holbrooke sat wordlessly in her seat. She did not look as though she was angered. There was something else in her eyes. It did not look to be something against her students, but rather, it was frustration towards the atmosphere surrounding all of them.

Akko had been genuinely confused since leaving their classroom, trying to list off all the things she could have done wrong; the rules she could have violated lately. Nothing came up, she only drew a blank in her head. After all, there was no reason for her to do anything unwise since most of her time had been spent with Diana- …something flashes in her eyes, a deep worry.

She hopes it isn’t what she thinks it is. Every time she’s made trouble before, the atmosphere was never _this_ suffocating. Coupled with the fact that she was called together with Diana, it ruled out all possibility that this would just be Akko’s normal scolding for things she had ruined/destroyed on campus, be it tangible items, or things such as classes and her teachers’ temperaments for the day.

In contrast to her tense nature, Diana, calm as ever replied, “I’m afraid I have no clue.” The heiress was brilliant in everything, even acting. But Akko could see the tiniest tremor of her hand, and the fear in crystal blues. “I don’t believe we’ve done any wrong to warrant a call from you, ma’am.”

Diana may be an expert at meeting any problem as they came, but even she couldn’t keep her eyes from widening at the object their professor procured out of her coat pocket, hand holding it out in front of them pointedly.

“Well, then. I suppose you would have no problems explaining this photo?”

Them. It was a picture of them. A captured portrait of Akko and Diana in the library. This alone wouldn’t have been anything of concern, but it was the act that they had been engaging in at that moment that warranted the alarms in possibly everyone’s head.

They both knew when this was.

They could never forget it.

It was a memory that would play vividly in their minds in many moments. They saw it in their dreams, they dreamed it in their waking moments. It coursed through their minds, into their veins, a heart-pounding, magical sensation.

It was their first kiss.

“What…” Akko had no words to complete that. Her tense arms fell limply to the sides, legs trembling as if they would give out at any moment.

Diana was similarly speechless, staring at the photo blankly, mind running miles an hour.

“One would say that this was possibly photo-shopped to ruin your reputation, Miss Cavendish.” Finneran continued, and Diana had half a mind to nod, maybe realizing that she could go along with this possible lifeline of an excuse… before it was harshly cut. “But the source is far too reliable to be that.”

That seemed to have caught the heiress attention as she posed her inquiries. “What do you mean, professor?” Red eyes watched as fists clenched and loosened, the heiress’ voice barely staying level. “Who exactly produced this photo?”

Finneran paused, appearing as though she were weighing some options in her mind, before deciding with finality. “It’s something I cannot divulge to you. Not now, as you are. Maybe once you’ve reflected upon the wrong you’ve done.”

Akko’s head whipped up, that word she was so used to being associated with used again. But in this setting, in this context of her feelings for Diana…

Wrong.

Wrong…

Wrong?

What was?

Being in love with someone? Being in love with each other? Being in love with Diana?

What wr-

“And what wrong have we done?” Diana’s sharp tone cut through the fragile air. “Is what we have together so wrong? We haven’t broken any public rules, we did not bother anyone, nor did we force others to accept us right away, right in these very moments.” She fumed, at the edge of bursting from all her emotional tension. “What right do you all have, to tell us who we can and can’t love?!”

“ _Miss Cavendish._ ”

Akko flinched, noticing Diana did as well at the Headmistress’ tone of voice.

“We did not wish to jeopardize you, or undervalue your rights to freedom of choice, of expression, and of love. But there is one thing that is out of our control as of the moment and that is that these types of scandals are tied to a much larger picture. I’m sure someone like you can understand. The economy and society that used to be against us have only began to turn to support our school’s growth-“

“So, this is about money; I see now.” Diana butted in harshly, scoffing; anger, distress, and desperation blinding her usual rationality. She went on and on, words she would never mean or say. “You fear the support will pull out from you so you go against your values and standards in choosing witches, in raising witches and people, in guiding students, in encouraging their futures, and in teaching-“

“ ** _Diana._** ” It was cold. The usually warm, kindhearted woman was so cold. “You know that is not true. It’s not about that.” The voice demanded attention, and Diana relinquished hers. “The person who produced this photo is threatening to spread it to the outside world, jeopardizing- not only Luna Nova’s safety and reputation, as well as business opportunities- but the students’- **_your_** rights, future, privacy and safety as well. For all we know, it could have been published in newspapers, spread to inner circles of high society; and you know what that would mean for you.” Holbrooke’s voice dropped volumes lower. “You know what that would mean for your inheritance…”

Diana’s brows were still pulled together, but tears of helplessness and frustration had pooled in the corner of her eyes in addition to the frown still marring her beautiful face. Even in anger, Akko found her to be the most stunning. And yet she feared that she had tainted that power of Diana’s. The power to beguile and charm… simply because she was found greedily desiring the spot next to her. Like dirt on a gorgeous painting… Akko would destroy Diana’s shine in the eyes of many if that picture leaked out.

No.

That could not be. Should not be.

The Japanese witch could only imagine how difficult this situation would be, how complicated, how humiliating it was for someone such as Diana.

The headmistress stood up, walking towards the blonde at the center of the room, head dropping low from its earlier defiant stature.

“We are trying to protect you.”

Diana’s back wasn’t large by any means, but Akko had always thought it to be wide and intimidating. At this very moment, however, it seemed so small. As her hands were held in the wise professor’s, Akko could faintly here the smallest hidden sniffle.

“Please, Diana.”

“… Understood.”

//-//-//-//-//

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Taptap-tap-taptap._

_Tap._

“Akko?”

At the mention of her name, wine-red eyes blink out of their stupor, turning to her motherly tutor as the pen in her hand freezes just before it can touch the desk of the woman’s personal office another time. “Yes?” She offers a cheery smile that does little to convince Ursula of her current state. And Akko knows that.

“Are you alright?”

Akko would have scoffed at that question. Clearly, everyone in the school knew of her issue already. She loved her teacher, but that question felt too unkind. ‘Are you alright?’, the woman had asked.

Was she?

“I… guess not…”

“Would you like to tell me about it? How you feel?” That was somewhat of a surprise. After having been told off for ‘ _how she felt_ ’ so few hours ago, she wasn’t in the mood to discuss it, only to be told they weren’t right.

But this was Ursula-sensei. She might just be different.

Akko hoped she would be.

Or her heart would break from having the only adult supportive of her who was close by, betray her as well.

She had already tasted it many times now. First, with her good friend Andrew, the wound still unhealing… Andrew… had he been right all along? That she could not bear the weight of a love like this, with someone like Diana?

No… that was not it. It should not be it. Diana was… Diana is…

Andrew was…

Akko shook her head. There was nothing to compare. Diana was a star, and Andrew was simply a friend she once had that had tore her trust to pieces, and though she longed to mend their former relationship… was it possible to recover in the first place?

These feelings of battling possible prejudices did not stop with the boy. It continued with the teachers, and then the judgment of possibly the entire school. Who even knows if her friends weren’t just pretending at this point? Could they even stand to… stand by Akko? When everyone was leaving her bit by bit?

… just as her mother had, not even intending to.

Could she still open her heart to someone right now, without fear of it being trampled into the dust, the monsters of her mind daring her to try. Try and be cursed by the inevitable consequences of rejection and abandonment. Try to let people see… see her feelings. See the emotions that many had already labelled as filthy.

But she desperately needed to let it out. To let her pain and frustrations out, she needed someone to confide in. She needed… she needed… she needed someone _there._ Beside her. Someone not chained to society’s expectations like Diana, someone not at risk of being ostracized from the rest alongside her…

She wanted to try to tell her.

Try… Trying… might not hurt. Or maybe it would.

“…Maybe.” Ursula had her full attention to her beloved student at the first sounds that escaped her anxiously shivering frame, arms wrapped around her upper body in a protective stance, eyes unfocused and dimmed. Her heart broke at the raspy voice and the quietly posed question that came soon after. “Would you… hold it against me as well? _These dirty feelings._ ”

...

“Akko…”

The little witch’s eyes hurt. They were stinging with pinpricks here and there, allowing tears to well up, only held back by sheer will to not cry in front of someone who might just judge her like everyone else. She couldn’t take it. Not from one of the so few she trusted in, the few she believed in. One of the only people she could confide in.

_Please, don’t let Professor Ursula be one of… **them**._

Her hold on herself tightened as she curled into a ball in her seat, every part of her just hurting and wanting to hurt even more. Her chest felt so tight, almost as if it denied any fresh air from clearing her lungs and her thoughts that were filled with all the restrained sentiments she had held back for god knows how long after she’d left the office. Her heart clenched and yet tore apart at the same time. She felt as though every part of her being was bleeding. Bleeding what? Blood, sweat and tears, maybe. Her throat itched, and she let out a few coughs.

_Please… not you._

_Please…_

Ursula had been so quiet; the atmosphere was weighing heavily on Akko and she was quickly being crushed by her demons of anxiety. Her eyes had begun darting from place to place on the floor she was staring at, the signs of a panic attack and stress making the back of her neck up to her ears burn hot, her hands and feet freezing in stark contrast.

Her eyes squeezed shut as her head began to spin, all these negative thoughts swirling about in a whirlpool of sickening negativities and passions.

**_Please._ **

**_Please just-_ **

Arms wrapped around her, squeezing so tight, Akko would have complained about the inability to breathe. But then the dam broke as Ursula kissed her temple, whispering words like magic. “It’s okay… I understand. I heard you. I heard your heart.”

“ _Please… stay by **ME**_.” Akko felt helpless, like there was no one else. She just needed someone… Please someone. Anyone who would choose her. Who would believe in _her_.

Ursula continued to press gentle kisses to the crown of Akko’s head, rubbing her back soothingly as the girl hiccupped, writhed in pain, moaned out her frustrations and wants.

 _“Please.”_ Her voice cried, broken and tired. _“I don’t have anyone else… Diana… my friends… I don’t want them to be…”_ A choked sob hid her words for a moment. “- _just because of me…”_

“No, No, Akko. Sweetheart, no. You are not to blame. I know. I also know you are in need. Of support, of someone.” Ursula took a breath to calm her own wild horses, wanting to be rational in this fragile balance of a situation, but also let Akko know she would help. “There… there may be many occasions where I won’t take your side, especially when it involves you getting hurt, or in trouble. But at this moment…

**_…I’m here beside you right now, and I believe in you. You and your feelings._ ”**

A sniff.

Then whispered words.

“They… are they so wrong? To love someone so amazing and try to do your best beside them… is that so wrong?!, Voice in a crescendo, Akko questioned everything. All the conflict that came even before this point. “Is it so wrong to want to be someone better, but by their side instead of being alone?” The professor only hugged her tighter. “ ** _Are my feelings so wrong?!_** ”

What could she even say besides her earlier words of standing by Akko? If encouraging these emotions meant more danger and future turmoil, should she shield the girl instead and save her from a crippled future? Or should she nurture them in some way, and choose the narrow path that could lead to everyone’s destruction? In her heart, Ursula knew she was also betraying her, but on something unrelated to the current turmoil the girl was going through. It was a secret she was willing to take to the grave, even, if it meant that her beloved student would only reap more pain. But she mustn’t think of that now. This was about Akko’s state of emotion, her love for Diana, right now.

This situation was just not something in their control. She had heard from the headmistress that Holbrooke herself hardly minded such relationships so long as they were properly monitored, and proper behavioral protocol was still observed within the school.

The problem lay in the person who was against all of this, against the two students, against Diana… and her inheritance.

It wasn’t something that they could easily intervene in. But the person seemed willing to pull all stops, even to the extremes to ensure that Diana _never_ took something that was very rightfully hers. It was all they could do to be careful, and calmly try to protect the girls, even if it wasn’t as effective as they liked.

Really. If only they could do more.

**_“I’m sorry…”_ **

//-//-//-//-//

The “consequences” of the spreading scandal were laid out clearly for them to follow just before they left the room. They could still attend classes as the teachers had agreed that they didn’t want to jeopardize their future, or make the situation look worse than it really was. This was also to stop rumors from spreading, and/or being confirmed. However, despite this privilege, they were not to linger after classes: Akko would go straight to Ursula for tutor sessions, and Diana would either study on her own in her room, or go on patrols; and Diana and Akko were forbidden from meeting at any time in any place.

To ensure this condition was met without struggle, Akko was moved to a different class to be separated from Diana. But this would also mean that she was separated from the rest of her friends, and the sole people who could be her comfort and support. In the new class, she was truly alone.

She knew no one.

She only knew judgment.

And that knowledge stabbed at Diana’s heart each passing moment as she’d catch sight of their friends, the brunette’s teammates, or simply her now-empty seat. It hurt.

Distracting her from being consumed by that ache in her heart, however, was the heat of everyone’s gazes: overbearing, scorching Diana; her palms would sweat, ears turning red. Subjected to the discriminating scrutiny of people who knew no better than rumors, Diana acted with an air of defiance, trying to mask her frustrations with her situation with a cold pride.

Still, the comments…

“I didn’t think Miss Cavendish was like _that.”_

They were words she’d rather not hear.

“What about sir Andrew?”

“Was all of that just an act?”

“She acts like that to woo men in, only to actually lead them on, is that it? I’d never have thought.”

“So miss goody-two-shoes actually has a rotten personality? I kinda saw that coming.”

They made no dents on Diana’s pride, nor did they hurt her one bit. If it was about her liking women, they could come at her all they wanted. If all they engaged in were rumors of her and men- most specially that disgusting Andrew, she couldn’t care any less. Rumors were rumors. And people believe what they believe. She didn’t think anything she’d say would change their impressions anyway, and she would rather die than plead for the acceptance of such shallow characters.

It was just that the chatter was becoming rather annoying. No longer able to bear the irritating notions thrown about her classroom, and seeing as class had been dismissed, there was no reason for her to lurk about here for much longer.

Swiftly standing from her seat and drawing the attention of all those around her, it seemed, Diana left with a swish of her hair, shoes tapping off the floor. She knew the mumbles would start up again as soon as she left the room, but she could no longer be bothered as she traversed the halls, following her mind’s map to her room where she would spend her remaining hours before dinner.

Eyes followed her even in the halls, but that was to be expected. However, gazes once pointed at her due to admiration were replaced by wariness and possibly scorn. Though scorn may not be that new, after all. Diana was used to the burns of jealousy, but maybe not harmful judgment.

As she neared a corner, the average amount of students she encountered remained the same, but fewer and fewer were looking at her passing figure. Curious, she saw some holding a piece of paper, most of them identical from the last individual or group she saw. They all appeared to be quite shocked and interested in the photo. But Diana had no time for them. She only had time to figure out how to turn this problem in on its own head.

She was curious, nonetheless. More identical papers appeared in the hands of more students. And they all were simply captured by whatever was on it. Now it really got to Diana, and she was confused as to why.

Then her eyes caught sight of the bulletin board in the hall, and ‘why’ no longer existed. Diana stared at photo and article on the bulletin, disbelieving, ocean blues widening.

Now that she knew what was on it, Diana whipped her head about frantically, reconfirming the amount of people now in ownership of a copy of what was supposed to be one of the most magical moments of her life. Her first kiss with the one she loved more than anything in this world.

Like the sudden crash of lightning and thunder, noises filled her ears; she couldn’t hear anything else but their judgmental murmurs. Overwhelmed, heating up, and feeling like she’d soon go mad, Diana took a step forward towards the nearest group of girls, having plans of snatching each and every photo to burn the torturous material to the ground.

The noises only got louder as people began to notice her plans and actions. Murmurs, mumbles, whispers… the usage of her name, the dragging of Akko’s. She tried to reach for the girl’s hand, but her school mate had moved away, everyone taking notice of her.

This silent, desperate Diana look-alike.

_No._

_No._

_Stop._

_Please stop._

She swiped at the paper, but again, it was held out of her reach. She tried to snatch it, tear it apart; she could probably take it away so easily had she been in the right state of mind, but after the stress her usual composure had been subjected to, no one could recognize the pathetically mute, and desperate person the top student had become. As she stepped forward to make another grab for the item from fast hands, she could just see the evil little smirks, and the taunts forming on cruel lips.

“Oh? What’s this? If it isn’t the high and mighty Diana Cavendish, here to erase the evidence of her dirty little secret.” Venomous and harsh, Diana loathed the tongue that spat out those words. “First, playing at friends, then now playing at lovers or something? Then being all ashamed of it?”

_No. That’s not true._

_I’m not-_

_“_ Well, I guess I’d be ashamed too if the other party just so happened to be someone as embarrassing as that idiot, Akko.”

_Stop this,_

_I’m not like that._

_I’m not ashamed of Akko!_

_Stop!_

_P **lease, stop-!**_

“She’s such a-“

“What is this photo?!” A voice bellowed, righteous anger making its presence known. But though it was on Diana’s side, she still did not want to be called out. She did not want more people prying into her well-kept private life.

_Stop._

_Don’t look at it._

Diana wanted to scream.

_Stop._

_Don’t look at me!_

“O-oh, It’s just the new story going aroun-“

 **“Oi.”** Biting and cold, if this was how death sounded like, so many ladies were already at death’s door. “You all take that shit on the bulletin down, and stop yer annoying yapping. If you got nothing better to do than gossip, then fucking _scram_!”

Diana had lowered her head in her unusually timid state, so she could not see the expressions of the person? People? It seemed like they were accompanied, who had saved her. She felt arms wrapped around her shoulders, helping her fix her posture and begin walking again. Lifting up her eyes, she saw that at her side were her teammates glaring at anyone who dared take so much as a peek at her.

Sparing a glance around, she saw Lotte, Jasminka and Constanze taking copies away from students and walls where they could see the papers with the pictures. The voice Diana had heard was apparently Amanda, now cornering the group of girls who had kept Diana from taking their copy of the scandal away.

“Imma throw all this trash away,” The redhead snarled. “-or in your faces if you keep up this little attitude.” Amanda had suddenly appeared like the typhoon that she was, snatching the photo out of the girl’s hand, tearing the photo loudly and savagely in front of them as a warning. Diana wasn’t sure if she appreciated that, or if it made her want to cry. That moment… was not meant to be walked all over like this, trampled like the dirt. But it was her only salvation in this moment.

The rest of the girls were doing the same with the papers they had gathered, crumpling, tearing, Sucy burning a few. She had never quite seen Sucy and Jasminka angry, but by the looks on their faces, many students knew that they were dead serious with any threat they posed- or were about to pose.

Diana breathed deeply, eyes shutting as her inner working swam about, rendering her nauseous and barely conscious in the arms of her teammates. Upon opening them, her teammates helped her find her bearings, steadying her on her feet. They were about to walk back to the dorm before professor Croix came marching up to them and halted right in front of them, arms crossed intimidatingly at first, and Diana thought she’d have to fight another battle. But then she began scratching the back of her head awkwardly, before sighing.

“Cavendish. You have a call in the office.”

“What do… they want with me this time?” Diana breathed out.

“I don’t know. Something about a call from a manor is all I know. I think you better be quick. Holbrooke looks like she’s dealing with a lot to keep them entertained.” With that, she turned on her heel, leading the way for the trio to stagger on behind her.

Upon reaching the large doors of the office Diana had been in not too long ago, Hannah and Barbara were blocked by the teacher from entering with their leader. They would have voiced their opposition if not for Diana’s chilling lifeless eyes that ordered them to obey. She then shut the door behind her.

//-//-//-//-//

“Who was it.” She murmured, stomping down the halls, Hannah and Barbara barely staying in stride beside her.

**_“Hello? Who might be calling?”_ **

“Who was it.”

**_[“Young Lady… it’s Anna… I… I don’t know how to tell you this…”]_ **

“Who was it.”

**_[“There… have been rumors circulating… almost in all of… well England… and…”]_ **

“Who was it.” The eyes… the gazes, they burned, they were scorching hot. The scrutiny like magnifying lens under the sun. But Diana could spare them no mind as she approached the library to blow off steam, maybe through studying, or borrowing a new book on spells to occupy her mind instead of her rampaging thoughts.

**_[“The people… who initially wanted to support and back you… for the succession… are pulling out one by one…”]_ **

“Who was it.” She tapped her foot under the table, tapped it impatiently as she lined up at the counter to have her book checked out.

**_[“Young Miss… what must we do? How can we help you?”]_ **

“Who was it.” Not touching her food in the dining hall, Diana was found harshly tapping her fork against her plate.

**_[“Is there… even something we can do? It’s become so wide-spread miss, I… I…”]_ **

“Who was it, who was it… who was it.” She walks the dorm corridor to her assigned room. She entered, slamming the door shut. “Who was it?” She queries, hitting the wall with closed fists.

Hannah and Barbara looked up from their bed and study desk respectively, turning to one another before deciding to leave Diana for a bit. “We’ll be back, okay Diana?” To Give her the space she so clearly needs.

**_[“Miss, not to offend you, and I have nothing against it… I was simply surprised…”]_ **

“Who was it, who was it, who was it?!”

**_[“…I didn’t know you… it… was like that.”]_ **

“WHO DAMN WAS IT?!” She finally screamed out all the pent up frustrations, slamming her hands on her desk.

A Knock on the door. Soft, but continuous. This only furthers her irritation as she runs to the door in blind fury, abruptly pulling it open to curse at the guilty perpetrator daring to add on to her madness.

“ **WHO BLOODY IS IT, DAMNIT?!”**

…And there stood Akko, eyes wide, curled back into herself in horror. Diana only registers this as the girl lets out a whimper, tears released by lovely rosy eyes that Diana loved so much, but had hurt just as much.

“I-it’s… it’s only me, Diana.” She croaked, backing up when Diana reached for her, making the heiress flinch. “I’m sorry, was I… was I bothering-“ No, Akko could not leave, not now. Not when Diana needed her- the only one capable of keeping her sanity in tact- the most!

The brunette yelped as she was pulled in, door shut behind her, before being engulfed in a tight hug, arms circling her waist and a face buried in her neck, a tall nose inhaling her scent, tickling the spot with gentle brushes.

_“It’s just you… Akko…”_

And the girl feels Diana’s labored breathing calm, her high body heat burning against her skin.

“Diana…”

“Akko…” She murmurs in a defeated tone, broken. She the realizes what she had just done to Akko mere moments ago, dropping to her knees, the brunette going along with her. “I… I apologi-“

“Shh… It’s okay now.” Akko wraps her arms around Diana’s shoulders, turning to plant kisses on any part of her head and hair that she could reach. “It’s okay now. I’m here. It’s okay now. We’re here. Together.”

She felt the bundle of blonde sorrow nod against her, and she raised her up, assisting her towards Diana’s bed before sitting the tired heiress down. Diana refused to release Akko, and so the latter stood there between her legs, allowing Diana to draw her comfort from her. She’d do anything to help her calm.

“Let’s talk this through, and make it out together. We will get past this. I know.” She murmured, leaning down to plant a kiss against Diana’s throbbing temple. She was under so much stress. “Do you want to lay down and rest?”

A shake of the head.

“But you really need it.”

A sniff.

“What if… I rest with you, will you go to sleep?” Akko was hesitant to place down this offer, knowing that if she didn’t leave soon, who knows what would happen if she got spotted.

But she couldn’t leave. Not now, not even if she wanted to. And she didn’t want to.

At Diana’s nod, Akko guided them both to a better position atop Diana’s dorm mattress, the top student, though with a larger frame, snuggled closely into Akko, resting under her chin, allowing the brunette to shield her away from anything outside of their tiny bubble of tranquil.

And in so few minutes, to the sound of each other’s tired breathing and beating hearts, they both fell asleep.

//-//-//-//-//

The sound of soft rain pattering against her glass windows woke the light sleeper in Diana up. At first, she had panicked at the feeling of being wrapped up in someone’s arms, under someone’s weight. But faint scents of strawberry and a pleasant type of fresh earthiness tickled her nose, and she knew just who that someone was. With a wistful smile, she looked to the person who held her heart, and remembered every bit of yesterday, said heart aching. Brushing her bangs to clear Akko’s face, Diana planted the faintest kiss on her chapped lips before sitting up, still in the other witch’s embrace.

Her eyes surveyed the quarters, finding the absence of her roommates, but by her bedside, a small note, telling her of their location. Barbara and Hannah had left to fetch them some food in the event that they’d wake up late and/or around a time when many students would be walking about and would have a high chance of catching Akko leaving the room. They had also tried their best to make sure that no one was lurking about their room by placing a barrier spell that would alert the people inside if there ever was anyone. It was their way of looking out for them, and Diana cried with gratefulness in her heart for their gracious actions.

Not too long after she had closed the note, the door came ajar, and in peeked a ginger hair, looking tense, but then relaxing as they met Diana’s eyes, realizing all was well.

Locking the door behind them as they entered, Hannah and Barbara placed the trays down on their little table in the middle of the room. Diana nodded gratefully as everyone seemed to have the same idea of allowing Akko more moments of rest after everything that had unfolded yesterday. They were all certainly drained.

Diana never knew of what other things the other seven had gone through while apart from them, but from the little she had witnessed, she knew she could trust them with her life. And really, she was already doing that.

Once Akko had woken up, the pair had their breakfast as the inhabitants of the room exchanged ideas on how to get Akko out to her own before anyone realized she was gone. It was already a surprise to see her here and without anyone barging in the previous night after rollcall. Hannah and Barbara assumed that Akko’s roommates must have done something similar to them, telling the monitor that Diana was sick and asleep- which was not totally untrue.

Not long after, they had received a small note through the window, delivered by one of Lotte’s little sprites, and it was urging them to return Akko. They knew she had to be in the blue team dorm, as that was the only place she’d logically be in after they had asked the green team and Professor Ursula and were given a negative that she had been with them the night prior. They had Alcor do a few rounds across the school grounds to confirm if Akko stayed in the ruins or tower, and with that turning up with a blank, the only remaining place she would be safe, was there.

Sucy had prepared some kind of dummy that was almost believable, and with Lotte’s sprites, they were able to create a believable, clone that did minimal shuffling movements under blankets, a waving of hand, and a weird groaning sound that was very convincing for the dorm monitor.

But that wouldn’t hold up in class.

They needed Akko back as soon as possible. So, they could only plan to sneak Akko out as discreetly as possible.

They began with the everyone taking their turns washing up and preparing for class. They somehow needed Akko to meet up with her own team on the grounds, far from the room. How they would accomplish that, they did not know. The most important part was that Akko and Diana were not to be seen together. They were under a probationary rule, and should they break terms regarding that, heavier consequences would definitely follow.

They wondered if they could have Akko transform herself into her mouse form and climb along the windows, but should anyone be outside and see that familiar brown creature, they might still be caught, especially if said animal was coming right from Diana’s window.

However, the idea of transformation magic wasn’t all bad. They decided to slip her into Hannah’s pocket, hoping that if suspicion were directed at Diana and she were checked, they could get away somewhat.

With that agreed upon, they put their action into motion, Akko climbing into Hannah’s uniform, and the blue team striding down the corridor, attempting to look as normal as possible.

Then Finneran barred their path, raised her wand, and for a moment, they thought it was an attack spell. A spell that would harm students, cast by a teacher.

But then-

**_“Metamorphie Faciesse!”_ **

****

And laying on the ground was Akko. Caught.

“Not only did you break your agreement to stay apart, but what else could two people, essentially lovers, do when spending the night together?” The implications were strong, and they all knew it.

Very quickly, a crowd had begun to form around them.

“I never thought you’d dare engage in such… illicit activities, Miss Cavendish. This is beneath you!”

“Illi- No! There is nothing of the sort! Why would you-“

“Regardless of what you have done, the relationship in and of itself is immoral, and you two should not have been granted this much freedom.” Finneran stated, stepping forward to grab Akko, before Diana came between them. “Diana Cavendish. You do not seem to understand your situation. You do not seem to understand that I am protecting you. You do not seem to understand that there may be eyes and ears all around you who could so easily procure another proof OF YOUR RIDICULOUSNESS IN PURSUING WHATEVER IT IS WITH… WITH **THIS CHILD!”**

**“ _WHAT DON’T I UNDERSTAND-“_**

“It was all me.” Akko’s voice was barely raised, yet it tore through the tension, above all the screaming, clear and heard. “I’m the one who came to her room despite knowing the consequences.”

 _‘No... No!’_ Diana’s eyes bolted to the girl behind her, disagreeing with her whole being, trying to reach for the girl, before her hand was slapped away and Barbara and Hannah held her back to prevent further damage from adding on to the situation. Akko was now their friend, yes, but her eyes had told them all they needed to know. That she was taking a bullet for Diana. And they were also reminded, that in the end, Diana was to be their priority. As her teammates, as her first friends.

This answer seemed to please the professor as she stepped back. “…Indeed. It was you. It would be hard to believe Miss Cavendish would initiate such… I believe even this whole charade of a relationship was of your doing? I don’t know how you managed to do it, but to bribe and convince someone with a social standing as high as a Cavendish, you have quite the nerve.” She scoffed. “Come to my office. We’ll discuss the details of what will now happen to you.”

Akko no longer responded verbally, nodding as she dusted herself off, trudging after the disciplinary teacher, not sparing Diana’s pained form any glance.

Akko had taken the brunt of blame.

She had taken it all.

If only to lessen the weight of the events and rumors about Diana. If the headlines would soon change to be, _‘An Untalented Witch Seduces An Innocent Rising Leader: Bewitching Is A Reality’_ \- or something of that ridiculous sort, maybe things would work out. Anyone could conjure a tale that was almost believable. Maybe this would give Diana’s reputation some leeway to be worked out.

So why shouldn’t Akko be the first to create it?

As icy blues stared at the figure leaving her behind, slouched shoulders, and the gradually quieting echo of steps bouncing off the walls reaching silence, Diana’s sense of hearing was replaced by those horrid sounds that infiltrated the peace of her mind.

They were back, to make Diana’s ears bleed. To drive her insane.

The murmurs.

The rumors.

_The whispers._

And hidden among those was a slivering hiss passing by, with eyes that would always say,

**‘ _No._ ’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m really sorry. I have a lot of disappointment for how I’m performing in this story. It’s just so hard because, as I may have mentioned before, my laptop broke last year and wiped all my data, and my flash drive was lost with the backup. I’ve lost hours-worth of stories and data, and I really did cry for it. So I have no clue as to the direction the original scenarios were supposed to go. I’m trying to build off the older chapters, coming up with the story now. Ahhhh. I sincerely wish I could deliver this story better as I’m attached to it.
> 
> AHHHH I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE. Somehow, I don’t like how I’ve written this out at all :’<
> 
> Lowkey, the office scene feels like I wrote it from experience…
> 
> Everyone’s attention in this chap on Diakko may seem a little dramatic (I’m sorry), but if you’re somewhat well-known in school, and in a place that’s either really strict or conservative, especially when it comes to morals, you’d know that people can be quite… scary. Maybe this Is just justification, I’m sorry.
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Any type of Feedback is appreciated, as I know I'm not the best writer out there. Far from it, haha. Once again nice to meet you, or well, meet you again. Cheers!  
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
